Orquesta de sangre
by William Egret
Summary: Los magos de Fairy Tail son requeridos para completar la misión que más cerca de la desesperación les puede llevar. Si no son capaces de dejar el temor de lado o flaquean en cualquier instante, podrían convertirse en ingredientes para los rituales de sus peligrosos enemigos.
1. Las últimas horas

**_Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima._**

¿Había sido una explosión? No sabían cómo habían sido separados de tal manera, estaban inconscientes y esparcidos, sin esperar nada de lo ocurrido.

Todo comenzó con una llamada del maestro a su despacho, en el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Allí estaba, sentado y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, y frente a él estaban Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Erza sentados ante el escritorio, y Gajeel y Juvia de pie detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué quiere, maestro?- se adelantó Erza.

-Os he llamado porque he recibido una petición para completar una misión un tanto particular.

Todos permanecían callados, a la espera de la información completa.

-El informe ha llegado esta mañana, y creo que vosotros sois los indicados para la misión. Es un caso terrible… Homicidio, múltiple. En menos de 24 horas se han encontrado 15 mujeres y 9 hombres muertos, y les habían amputado las manos, a todos.

Todos estaban horrorizados, Lucy palideció tanto que parecía que iba a caer al suelo de un momento a otro.

-Como veis, he evitado que Wendy participara en esto, no es más que una niña así que creo que comprenderéis que no sería la mejor opción.

Natsu asintió conforme, tampoco quería ver a su pequeña amiga traumatizada pudiéndolo evitar.

-Con nosotros bastará.- dijo entonces.

-Denos los detalles.- intervino Gray.

-Los sucesos se han dado en una ciudad al este de aquí, en Renais. Debéis cruzar el mar, y hay unos dos días de viaje, pero no puedo aseguraros que el culpable siga allí. De todas formas es el único sitio por el que podemos empezar. Siento deciros que no tengo más información… Una vez lleguéis allí poneros en contacto con el alcalde de la ciudad.

Nadie sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, pero desde luego el terror había calado fondo en ellos. El maestro Makarov lo percibió, y lo esperaba.

-Es una misión peligrosa, y egoístamente he pensado que un equipo tan sólido como el vuestro y con tantas posibilidades sería el adecuado… Aún así sigue siendo extremadamente peligroso. Podéis negaros a ir, nadie os reprochará nada.

Y entonces dejó unos minutos de reflexión.

-Lucy, creo que deberías quedarte aquí.-dijo Natsu finalmente.

Ella no se sorprendió ante tal gesto. Sabía que era importante para Natsu, así que quería mantenerla a salvo a toda costa. Pero también era consciente de que posiblemente era la más débil del grupo, la que podría ser eliminada con más facilidad que el resto… Morir la aterraba.

-No estoy preparada para morir…- dijo en voz baja.-Por eso viviré. Iré con vosotros y viviré.

Todos la miraron preocupados pero con una sonrisa, su determinación era admirable.

El resto no tuvo dudas al respecto, estaba claro que irían.

Aunque Gray pensó en ofrecerle a Juvia lo mismo que Natsu le había propuesto a Lucy, podía ser peligroso y él realmente se estaría preocupando por su seguridad durante todo el tiempo que durase la misión. Pero lo que pensaba eran idioteces, claro que Juvia iba a ir, allá donde fuera, ella iría con él sin importar el qué, tanto en las buenas ocasiones como en las malas.

-Bien entonces, preparaos y esta tarde pondréis rumbo a Renais.

Dieron por terminada la reunión y fueros a prepararse, tal y como se les había indicado. Cada uno partió a su perspectiva vivienda, pero Elsa no salió del despacho.

-Maestro, ¿no cree que hubiera sido mejor que fuese yo con Laxus, Mirajane y Guildarts?- le preguntó, una vez solos.

-Erza, puede que lo que diga suene muy egoísta, y lo siento… Es una misión demasiado arriesgada, hay mucho que perder; no puedo poner en peligro a Mira, ahora que ella Lisanna y Elfman vuelven a estar reunidos. Lo mismo con Guildarts, prácticamente acaba de saber que Cana es hija suya, sería cruel hacerles esto… En cuanto a Laxus, bueno… es mi nieto, y no es que no confíe en él, pero solo sabe trabajar por sí mismo o con la Tribu del rayo, y honestamente ellos no dan la talla para esto.

Las palabras del maestro no podían estar más en lo cierto, pero no por ello dejaron de afectarle.

-Nosotros no tenemos a nadie que perder…-murmuró ella.

-Lo siento. Pero sabes de sobra que sois fuertes, tenéis unos lazos entre vosotros que nadie más tiene aquí. Nunca os enviaría a una muerte segura, sois como mis hijos.

-No se preocupe más, tiene razón.- le tranquilizó.- Maestro, haremos todo cuanto esté en nuestras manos.

-Buena suerte, y cuidaros unos a los otros.- se despidió el anciano, alicaído por el peso de sus responsabilidades.

Todos los que participarían en la misión se dirigieron a arreglarlo todo antes de marcharse.

Natsu fue a su cabaña junto con Happy, y le explicó la situación. También le pidió que se quedara. El gato azul se negó con lágrimas en los ojos, que hicieron que Natsu se emocionara y soltara algún que otro grito, pero no podía arriesgar a su compañero de esa forma.

Lucy por su parte comprobaba todas sus llaves y se puso ropa de abrigo para el viaje. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo prepararse en esos momentos, ya que no podía evitar sentirse como si se adentrara en la boca del lobo a ciegas. Se sentó sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas a meditar y concentrarse, quería estar al cien por cien y no ser un estorbo. Pero aunque lo fuera, Natsu estaría allí para salvarla las veces que hicieran falta, y no solo él, el resto también lo haría.

Gray no tenía demasiado que preparar, solo se limitaba a dar vueltas por la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo, hasta que pensó que quizás a Juvia le apetecía acompañarle en su desorientado paseo. Era consciente que esas podían ser sus últimas horas por Magnolia, y le fastidiaba no tener nada mejor que hacer en una situación así. Extrañamente iba completamente vestido, no era momento para que sus hábitos predominasen, al igual que debía mantener a raya sus nervios. Se abrochó los botones de su abrigo y se puso la capucha para seguir su camino.

Erza iba de camino a Fairy Hills, allí se ocuparía de almacenar sus mejores armaduras para el viaje y nada más, nada de dudas ni reproches. No tardó mucho en estar lista, así que decidió ver si Juvia necesitaba ayuda, ya que vivían en el mismo pasillo y era la única de los dormitorios que iría con ella.

La maga de agua estaba acostada en su cama, sin siquiera deshacer la cama. Llevaba un sombrero con una gran visera, más como una pamela comparado con los que solía llevar. Su vestido también era distinto, llevaba una blusa de manga corta semitransparente y una falda hasta las rodillas, blanca y con unos pocos volantes. Estaba realmente preocupada, pero más que nada por ella misma. No podía dejarse llevar por la idea de que la muerte podía estar esperándola… Ser apartada así del mundo sin haber hablado apropiadamente con Gray sería lo peor que le podría pasar. Así que intentó vestirse arreglada y guapa, solo quería causar un último buen recuerdo en el peor de los casos… No pudo seguir en la cama, los nervios la removían de dentro a fuera, así que se puso unas botas marrones y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Y Gajeel se limitaba a pasar el tiempo en la barra de un oscuro y turbio bar. Tenía la determinación necesaria para sobrevivir, estaba convencido de ello, así que estaba relativamente tranquilo.

Gray lanzó varias piedras pequeñas contra la ventana de Juvia, y ella lo notó de inmediato, estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Imposible ignorar nada.

-¿Gray-sama?

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

Ella sabía muy bien en qué situación estaban, tenían miedo, temor… Estaban asustados de perderlo todo.

-Bajo en un minuto.

Ella salió acelerada de su habitación, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta. Erza la vio correr y miró a través de los cristales que Gray la estaba esperando bajo. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de su compañera y se sintió aliviada.

"Parece que no necesita ayuda".

Juvia estaba más seria de lo acostumbrado, no se dejaba llevar por los delirios amorosos ni pensamientos absurdos, ya no había tiempo para tonterías y estupideces, así que se limitó a caminar junto a Gray hacia donde él la guiaba, aunque no era ningún lugar en particular.

Hubo un momento en el que derramó un par de lágrimas entre sollozos. Gray dejó de caminar y volteó hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Qué pregunta, ¿acaso no sabía que le ocurría? La presión estaba a punto de quebrarla y él lo sabía de sobra.

-Juvia no quiere morir…

-Quédate aquí.

-¡Quédese usted también, no se ponga en peligro!

-Juvia… Yo debo ir, y me iré más tranquilo sabiendo que te quedarás aquí sana y a salvo.

-Juvia no puede hacer eso, jamás podría… Si Gray-sama va, Juvia también lo hará.

Gray se molestó muchísimo, tanto que se sorprendió.

-¡Deja de ser tan idiota, maldita sea, te vas a quedar!- gritó él desesperado.

Pero ella parecía más calmada que antes y solo negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídese de eso, Gray-sama.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Ya te dije… ¡Ya te dije que no te quería la noche del baile de Los Juegos Mágicos!- eso iba a dolerle más a él decirlo que a ella recordarlo.- Si vienes no solo me mantendré así, sino que dejaré de dirigirte la palabra para siempre.

-A Juvia no le importa que Gray-sama la quiera o la odie.- dijo ella muy serena.

-¿Qué te parece esto? Si te quedas aquí tendremos una cita cuando regrese, una cita como tú quieras. Saldremos juntos… te abrazaré, te besaré, podemos vivir juntos… Lo que sea.- entonces dio un puñetazo a la pared más cercana.- Haré lo que sea, pero quédate aquí.

A Juvia no le podían importar menos las promesas de Gray, ya que si no regresaba no podría hacer no solo lo que le estaba diciendo, sino nada más. O sobrevivían los dos o nada, no había opción alternativa.

-Puede enfadarse si quiere.- dijo ella solamente, dando por terminada la conversación.

Gray supo que no había nada que hacer para convencerla, así que se limitó a callar también. Tenía que prestarle atención, si le ocurría algo malo a Juvia iba a estar culpándose durante toda la vida por no haberla podido convencer. Aún aceptándolo, su enfado no cesó, y menos aún al ver la indiferencia con la que ella ignoraba su petición.

Siguieron con el paseo.

La hora de zarpar llegó, a algunos la espera se les hizo inaguantablemente larga, y a otros demasiado breve. Todos estaban en el puerto a la hora acordada, sin nada de equipaje, como siempre. Eso era lo que menos podía importarles, ya se las apañarían. Incluso Erza había dejado de lado su carro cargado de maletas.

-¿Todos listos?- preguntó Natsu.

Había tanta tensión en el ambiente que podía notarse su peso. Los nubarrones tampoco ayudaban a ver la situación de una forma optimista, pero no podían depender de ese tipo de cosas.

Subieron al barco del gremio y retiraron la rampa de embarque, no había vuelta atrás.

El barco permanecía en silencio y los magos estaban arrinconados cada uno en una parte del la cubierta, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Gray?- dijo Erza, acercándose a donde estaba el mago.

Él tardó en contestar.

-Bien.

-El maestro tiene fe en nosotros, está convencido que podemos completar la misión exitosamente.

-Si el maestro sabe lo mismo que nosotros lo ha dicho por decir. ¿En qué nos basamos? Se huele el peligro a kilómetros.

-Aún así estoy convencida que juntos podremos hacerlo, todos nosotros.

-Sí, todos…

Gray seguía sin estar conforme con que Juvia estuviese allí y por el momento no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Se sentía herido por cómo ella actuaba por su cuenta, pero acaso ¿eso no es lo que estaba haciendo él también? Ella tendría entonces el mismo derecho para enfadarse. La preocupación que tenía por ella le enfadaba.

Por otra parte Gajeel había terminado donde estaba Juvia, recostada sobre la barandilla que miraba al océano.

-Procura no hacer idioteces cuando estemos allí.- le dijo a modo de saludo.

-Juvia va totalmente enserio.

-No vaciles en ningún momento.-Gajeel quería asegurarse que no pasara lo de siempre con su compañera.-Nada de distracciones, ni de "el stripper no me quiere" ni nada de eso. ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?

Ella solo asintió. Estaba demasiado ocupado viendo cómo las olas chocaban contra el casco del barco.

Natsu, por su parte, se acercó a donde estaba Lucy en cuclillas, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Estás temblando.

-Tengo miedo, Natsu. Es la vez que siento el peligro más cerca que nunca.

Él se sentó a su lado y la pasó un brazo por los hombros, intentando reconfortarla, y ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Natsu.

-Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

"Después de todo, somos magos de Fairy Tail"


	2. Gritos

Erza anunció que iba a revisar las provisiones que llevaban a bordo, iba a prepararse de la cena. Nadie tenía hambre, nadie que estuviese tan preocupado como ellos podría estar hambriento, aún así al hacerse de noche decidieron cenar, más que nada para no flaquear más adelante.

Lucy y Gajeel se ofrecieron para ayudarla.

-Por cierto Gajeel, ¿cómo es que ni tú ni Natsu estáis mareados?- se preguntó Lucy mientras preparaba la mesa.

Gajeel gruñó algo mientras sacaba los utensilios que iban a utilizar.

-Ha sido cosa de Wendy.- respondió Erza.

-La mocosa estaba molesta.- intervino el dragón.

Lucy lo sabía, se habían despedido de ella y del resto, pero por lo visto se ocupó de lanzarles su hechizo _Troia_ antes de partir. Pero definitivamente se sentían extraños sin ella, sin su tercera dragos slayer…

-¿Qué cenaremos?- se preguntó Erza.

-Déjame ver con qué ingredientes contamos.- murmuró Gajeel.

-No sabía que te gustaba cocinar.- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

Él ignoró este comentario y siguió revisando la despensa.

Fuera estaban Natsu, Gray y Juvia, sentados sobre una escalera que separaba las dos partes de la cubierta.

-¿Podéis prometerme una cosa?- dijo Natsu.

Gray y Juvia le miraron algo sorprendidos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que cuidéis de Lucy…

-¡Por supuesto que la cuidaremos, a ella y al resto!- gritó Gray.

-¿Por qué dice eso, Natsu-san?- intervino Juvia.

-Ella no es débil, pero hablando con sinceridad, el resto tenemos más capacidades para la lucha que ella.

Sabían que era cierto, pero se molestó por ese egoísmo. ¿Y qué había de Juvia? Podría aprovechar y pedirle a Natsu que la cuidara también…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero Lucy es la que más ayuda recibirá con o sin nosotros… Sus espíritus estelares la cuidan siempre.- reflexionó Gray.

-Eh… ¡Es cierto!- se alegró Natsu, que no había pensado en ello.- De todos modos tenedlo en mente. ¡Yo protegeré a Juvia si se diera el caso, así que no te preocupes!

Ella se sintió incómoda, estaban hablando de ella como si no estuviese allí.

-Promételo.- dijo Gray seriamente, y se estrecharon las manos.

-Juvia está agradecida, pero…

-Cállate.- la cortó Gray, todavía molesto con ella.-Ya que no aceptas consejos no rechaces esta ayuda.

-Vamos, vamos, no hace falta que… Vaya, ¿llueve?- dijo Natsu.

Ambos miraron a Juvia.

-Esto no es cosa de Juvia.- se justificó ella agitando las manos.

Entraron en la cocina junto al resto, que ya tenían casi preparada la cena. El ambiente allí dentro era más relajado del esperado, afortunadamente. La cena ya estaba lista, y todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Erza entonces se levantó con una copa alzada.

-Todos sabemos que esta podría ser nuestra última velada juntos, no sabemos qué peligros nos esperan, pero que sepáis que todos y cada uno de nosotros viviremos y regresaremos al gremio.

-La última velada…- murmuró Juvia triste.

-Por eso aprovechad el tiempo, podemos hacerlo. Nos tenemos los unos a los otros y no podríamos pedir más, así que… Salud.- terminó finalmente, acercando su copa.

El resto cogió sus copas también y brindaron todos.

Cenaron mientras hablaban de cualquier tema que les aliviara. Las palabras de Erza les abrieron los ojos, siempre sabía cómo infundir esperanza.

Una vez cenados, recogieron y algunos se quedaron en la mesa tomando té mientras otros salieron fuera. Allí fue donde Gray y Juvia se encontraron.

No sabían qué decirse, o no sabían cómo hacerlo, pero estuvieron varios segundos así.

-Gray-sama…- dijo ella, cogiéndole de la mano.

-Lo siento. No puedo obligarte a nada.- admitió finalmente él.

-Sabe que Juvia haría cualquier otra cosa por usted, pero esta vez no.

-Lo sé y te entiendo, yo estoy haciendo lo mismo contigo. Aún así los dos iremos, asumiremos el peligro contra la voluntad del otro, y bueno…

-Juvia está tranquila si está con Gray-sama.

-Yo también estoy más tranquilo contigo cerca.

Tras una sincera sonrisa se quedaron en silencio, volviendo a mirar el mar.

El resto no tardó en salir de la cocina también y estuvieron juntos bajo el oscuro cielo que tenían sobre ellos.

-¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos?- dijo Natsu.

-He comprobado el control hace unos minutos. Si todo va bien mañana por la tarde habremos llegado.- dijo Erza.

El barco no necesitaba ni capitán ni navegante, avanzaba mágicamente, pero sin consumir energía de ningún mago, por suerte.

-¿Queréis que hagamos algo?- propuso Lucy.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- dijo Gajeel.

-Nada en especial, pero podríamos aprovechar ya que vamos a pasar la noche todos unidos…

-¡Lucy tiene razón!- aportó Natsu, que se puso detrás de su amiga pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

Lucy acercó su mano a la de Natsu y la oprimió con fuerza contra ella.

-Podemos comprobar quién es el más fuerte.- dijo Erza acariciándose la barbilla.

-¡Nada de eso!- estalló Lucy.

-La conejita tiene razón, no hace falta hacer eso… Ya ha quedado claro en muchas ocasiones que el más fuerte de los presentes… No, que el más fuerte del gremio soy yo.- dijo Gajeel orgulloso.

La mayoría rieron ante su comentario, aunque Natsu y Gray chasquearon sus lenguas.

-¿Hace falta que te recuerde que vencí yo solo a Sting y Rogue?- se molestó Natsu con una risa tirana.- ¡Además, te vencí a ti en Phantom Lord!

-¡Eso es cosa del pasado, además no estaba luchando al cien por cien!

-Ambos estáis equivocados, porque el más fuerte soy yo.- se metió Gray también.- Yo he vencido a montones de enemigos importantes por mí mismo.

-No exageres, stripper.- riñó Gajeel.

-Eso eso, no es para tanto.- dijo Natsu también.

Las chicas por su parte habían dejado de prestarle atención a su ridícula pelea hace tiempo.

-Parece que esta noche hará frío…- comentó Lucy.

-No hay problema, puedo prestaros ropa ahora mismo.- se ofreció Erza, sacando de la nada unos jerséis de lana. Se los ofreció a sus amigas.

-Juvia no lo necesita…- pero aún así Erza se lo puso a la fuerza.

-Parece una fiesta del pijama, ¿no os parece?- respondió la pelirroja ilusionada.

-¿Qué tiene esto de pijama?- murmuró Lucy con una risa nerviosa.

Pronto los chicos se cansaron de discutir y se sentaron junto a las chicas.

-¿Qué hora creéis que es?- dijo Gray.

-Seguro que tarde.- contestó Erza.- ¿Estás nervioso?

-¿Yo? En absoluto.

-Vale, pues ahora que ya podemos ser objetivos, deberíamos ir pensando una estrategia.

-Iba a decirlo ahora mismo.- dijo Gajeel.

-Lo mejor es estar todos juntos.- dijo Natsu muy convencido.- El maestro nos eligió porque confía en nuestros lazos, no podemos trabajar solos.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo, obviamente.

-Juvia piensa que deberíamos pensar en otra cosa…

-¿¡Qué!?- se extrañaron todos.

-No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, pueden pasar muchas cosas y… Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento.

-Juvia está en lo cierto, las cosas podrían ponerse feas una vez lleguemos.- corroboró Erza.- Debemos permanecer unidos mientras podamos, pero si tuviésemos algún inconveniente solo queda advertiros que luchéis. Luchéis hasta quedar inconsciente, no paréis hasta que podáis asegurar vuestra seguridad.

Lucy estaba asustada, pero debería plantarle cara a los problemas si se topaba con ellos, al igual que todos los que estaban allí.

Decidieron no hablar más del tema y se acomodaron allí mismo, con el único techo que les ofrecía las estrellas, para pasar la noche todos juntos.

Gray y Juvia se buscaron con la mirada y se movieron casi sin darse cuenta uno al lado del otro, estando ya todos acostados.

Se miraron de frente, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cubierta, y Juvia puso la mano en la frente de Gray, apartándole el pelo que le caía sobre ella.

-Buenas noches, Gray-sama.

-Que descanses.

Ahora cerraron los ojos y así, estando en contacto, se durmieron antes de lo esperado.

Pasaron las horas, todavía era noche y lo seguiría siendo por varias horas más, pero una anomalía hizo despertar la alarma.

-¿¡Qué es esto!?- gritó Natsu nada más despertarse.

El resto abrió los ojos confusos y notaron algo que no iba bien. Se asomaron a ver el mar y vieron cómo el barco avanzaba el triple de rápido de lo que había recorrido hasta el momento.

-¿Vamos más deprisa? ¿Por qué?- se asustó Lucy.

-¿Y qué es… ese olor?- gruñó Gajeel repugnado.

Natsu también notó un extraño olor y puso cara de disgusto, pero más se desestabilizó cuando el efecto del hechizo de Wendy contra el mareo se desvaneció súbitamente.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!?- gritó Erza sin poder evitar perder los estribos.

La situación era caótica, el barco avanzaba tan rápido que los magos no podían mantenerse apenas de pie.

-¡El agua está extraña!- dijo Juvia tras observar el comportamiento del mar.-No es natural, no es por causa del océano.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Gray.

-Juvia cree que esto es obra de alguien.

-Huele a… huele a sangre…- pudo decir Natsu entre arcada y arcada.

-Y a muerte.- aportó Gajeel.

-¿Dónde nos han metido?- se desesperó Lucy.- ¿Alguien nos está haciendo esto?

A nadie le dio tiempo de pronunciar ni una palabra más. A partir del estallido del casco del barco solo sucedieron gritos.

El barco estaba siendo despedazado, tabla por tabla, tornillo a tornillo y vela por vela. Todo crujía, del mar se escuchaban unos gritos agónicos, y los magos de Fairy Tail no podían hacer nada para salir de esa situación.

Hubo un momento en el que la cubierta se partió en dos, como un gran sismo, y dejó precipitarse a los que iban a bordo, que no dejaban de gritar.

Juvia se lanzó con impulso para caer al mar antes que sus amigos, para ella morir ahogada no suponía ninguna amenaza real, pero si no podía salvar al resto no se lo perdonaría en la vida, pero ¿qué podía hacer en una situación así?

-¡Juvia!- gritó Gray al verla tan lanzada delante de todos.

La corriente era tremendamente fuerte, la maga de agua apenas podía mantenerse a ella misma. Le dolía esa descomunal fuerza en su contra.

"Este no es el mar, esto no lo está haciendo el agua por sí sola", se decía con rabia.

Ahora todos estaban sumergidos, a voluntad de los impulsos de las profundidades, que cada vez les arrastraban más hondo.

-¡Lucy-san, necesito tu ayuda!- dijo Juvia dirigiéndose a ella, refiriéndose a que invocara a Acuario, pero la maga estelar ya había caído inconsciente. Tendría que lidiar ella sola con esto.

_-¡Water Cyclone!_

Y el agua brotó por debajo de ellos con una naturaleza distinta, dejando de ser tan violenta. Esta agua formó un torrente que abarcó a todos y empezó a hacerlos ascender, lentamente.

-¡Aguantad!- gritó Juvia.

Gajeel cogió a Lucy, que seguía desmayada y se cercó junto al resto, sin dejar de subir cada vez más deprisa, progresivamente.

Juvia tuvo que repetir su ataque para que no perdiese efecto, así alcanzarían la superficie pronto.

El resto no podía hacer nada más que confiar en Juvia, dentro del agua eran un cero a la izquierda comparados con ella.

El ciclón creado por Juvia los elevó por encima de la superficie del mar, por fin, y no solo eso, que los propulsó varios metros por encima de ella.

-¡Estamos fuera!- se alivió Natsu.

En un último esfuerzo, Juvia impulsó una última vez el ciclón, y se elevaron varios metros más. Después de eso cayó irremediablemente inconsciente, había luchado demasiado por sí misma como para seguir de pie, y con esto, el destino de todos fue sellado: morirían ahogados en esa terrible anomalía marina.

Pero se quedaron suspendidos en el aire, todos, sistemáticamente formando un círculo, separados los unos de los otros varios metros.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¿Volamos?- se sorprendió Gajeel.- No me puedo mover…

Lucy despertó en ese momento y al verse en esa situación solo pudo gritar.

-¡Lucy!- gritó Natsu.

Las palabras no llegaban todo lo nítidas que se podía esperar, pues un fuerte viento se alzó entre ellos y no les dejaba escuchar apenas nada.

Ella soltaba lágrimas sin parar y Natsu intentaba dar pataletas y brazadas hacia su amiga, pero era inútil. No avanzaba ni un milímetro.

Gray intentaba lo mismo con Juvia, que había perdido el conocimiento. También lloraba, pero de rabia e impotencia por haberle sido completamente inútil a su fiel compañera. Siempre actuaban juntos, Juvia y él, él y Juvia. Pero en esa ocasión fallaron.

El viento cesó, y siguieron suspendidos en el aire, pero pudieron divisar tierra firme donde la noche anterior no había nada. ¿Habían avanzado tanto sin darse tiempo? Algo no andaba bien, definitivamente.

Sin darles tiempo a decir ni media palabras, todos fueron disparados cual estrellas fugaces contra esa tierra, entre risotadas malévolas que los vientos susurraban y la agonía de la que desesperaba el océano.


	3. Deformidades

Natsu abrió los ojos lentamente mientras los rayos de luz adaptaban sus pupilas al ambiente. Estaba desorientado, confuso y algo asustado. Se miró a sí mismo, intentando recordar qué había sucedido para encontrarse en tal estado… Se levantó de un salto nada más ser consciente.

-Lucy, Erza, Gray…- gritaba a pleno pulmón.

Continuaba gritando sin reparo, pero inútilmente. Estaba en medio de una gran cantidad de árboles, parecía un bosque, y el ambiente era húmedo y espeso.

-¿Una selva?

Caminó y caminó sin rumbo fijo, con el objetivo de encontrar a sus amigos desaparecidos. Él, al igual que la mayoría, no había podido hacer nada en absoluto para mejorar la situación cuando se estaban ahogando, o cundo fueron paralizados y lanzados por los aires hasta llegar ahí.

Tuvo que sentarse y recomponerse a sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza y alborotándose el pelo. Además llevaba la ropa hecha jirones, aunque por suerte su bufando estaba intacta.

Se levantó de nuevo y reemprendió la búsqueda del resto, hasta que oyó unos extraños sonidos no muy lejos de allí.

Unas monstruosas mujeres con alas y garras volaban alrededor de una estaca en forma de cruz mientras graznaban y recitaban una especie de oración.

-¿Arpías?- murmuró Natsu.

Inmediatamente éstas giraron la cabeza hacia donde estaba Natsu, escondido tras un arbusto con los pelos de punta, pero no fue por ahí donde le descubrieron.

-¡Humano!- dijo una arpía que volvía con el resto, colocándose tras Natsu.

Las demás alzaron el vuelo y se pusieron delante del mago, cortándole el paso.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Hoy es el día que los humanos salen de debajo de las piedras o qué?- dijo una de ellas.

-Mirad sus ropas, pobre muchacho…- dijo una en tono burlón.

-¿Qué queréis?- dijo Natsu por fin.

-No, la pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí, en nuestro territorio?

Ante la amenazante presencia de esos monstruos Natsu no se acobardó y se dispuso a explicarles la situación.

-Mis amigos y yo veníamos en barco hasta que…- empezó él, pero las arpías le interrumpieron, muy divertidas.- ¿¡Os parece gracioso!?

-Deja que adivinemos, humano…- dijo una entonces.- Veníais por mar.

-Pero de repente avanzasteis rapidísimo.- completó otra arpía.

Natsu estaba boquiabierto, ¿acaso era obra suya todo lo que les había ocurrido? No obstante siguieron hablando.

-¡Y boom! Vuestro barco se hundió.

-Lo que no me explico es por qué no murieron ahogados…

Una arpía entonces lanzó un par de piedras y huesos contra el suelo, y tras observarlos unos segundos habló.

-Por lo visto tenían una maga de agua con ellos. ¡Qué afortunados fuisteis!

-Después de eso os elevasteis por el aire.

-Sin poder moveros.

-Hasta que fuisteis lanzado aquí.

-Pero cómo…- dijo Natsu.

-Oh, cariño, siempre es la misma historia, con algunas variantes como puedes ver, pero el resultado es el mismo.- le comunicó otra arpía que acariciaba su rostro con esas afiladas garras.

-Además, tenemos a alguien como tú.

-¿¡A qué te refieres!?- gritó él.

-Un humano.

-Bueno, humana.- corrigió otra.

Natsu las creía, a pesar de que parecía que hablaban sin dejar de mofarse de la situación, estaba claro que eran sinceras. Además, conocían ese lugar por lo visto.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos con ella?

-¿Dónde está?- dijo Natsu.- No os la habréis…

-¿Comido?

Empezaron a reír descaradamente. El rostro se les desencajaba y las lágrimas brotaban sin parar mientras Natsu las miraba con furia.

-Decidme… si está… a salvo.- dijo contenido.

-Claro, muchacho. No comemos ningún ser femenino, por respeto propio y dignidad.

Natsu no supo si sentirse aliviado o asustado, solo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Nos has gustado, así que no te comeremos. ¿Verdad chicas?

Todas cacarearon en señal de asentimiento, agitando sus alas. Eran unas escandalosas de mucho cuidado, desde luego.

Finalmente llevaron a Natsu dentro de una cueva, su guarida. Era amplia, con mucho espacio, al igual que fría. La encontró sobre un lecho de hojas, en el suelo.

-¡Juvia!- se sorprendió.

Nada más verla se le acercó y la sacudió por los hombros, queriéndola despertar. Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien conocido.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente a los pocos segundos del zarandeo.

-¿Natsu-san?

-¡Estás bien!

Las arpías cuchicheaban entre ellas y soltaban alguna risita. Natsu se mantuvo en silencio mientras Juvia recomponía los hechos desde el principio, tal y como había hecho él anteriormente.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- dijo asustada.

-No lo sé… Yo me he despertado hace un poco tiempo.

-¿Y qué nos ha llevado hasta aquí? Juvia cree que el mar estaba…

-¿Irreconocible?- dijo una de las arpías.

Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida, y esperó a que fueran ellas quien les explicaran lo sucedido.

-Arpías, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Natsu.

-No tanta prisa, estáis hechos un desastre. Os traeremos una muda para que os quitéis esos harapos.

-¡Yo me ocupo del humano!- gritó una.

Así que esa arpía apartó a Natsu de donde estaba Juvia con el resto de las arpías, y lo llevó a lo que parecía una habitación, que no era más que un ancho agujero en la pared interior de la cueva.

-Yo te vestiré, guapetón.

Tras varios minutos de sufrimiento, Natsu pudo alejarse de esa extraña mujer alada y se reunió con las demás. Juvia ya estaba vestida también con un sencillo vestido de manga larga color violeta. Natsu por su parte llevaba unos finos pantalones beige y una camisa verde pálido, con su característica bufanda, por supuesto.

-Os explicaré qué os está pasando.- anunció una finalmente.-Estáis en Tierra Negra.

-¿Tierra Negra?- se extrañó Juvia.

-No puede ser, ¿y Renais? Íbamos a Renais a cumplir una misión y…- dijo Natsu.

-Dejadme terminar. Esto es Tierra Negra, territorio de monstruos de toda clase, como nosotras. Es un pequeño terreno con todo tipos de parajes: bosques, zonas desérticas, playas, montañas… Está claro que no es algo que la naturaleza haya hecho por ella misma, ¿verdad?

No respondieron, estaban muy ocupados procesando lo que les estaban diciendo.

-Es obra de las brujas. Ellas son lo que buscáis. No os dejéis engañar, vosotros, los magos, sois todo lo contrario a ellas. La brujería tiene origen en la más absoluta oscuridad, no es algo que nace de su interior, como el caso de vuestra magia. Ellas, las brujas, cometen atrocidades contra la naturaleza… Nosotras, las arpías, fuimos humanas antaño, pero a causa de las brujas terminamos así… siendo monstruos. En nuestro caso se encuentran todas, o la mayoría de las criaturas de Tierra Negra.

-¿¡Y os conformáis!?- se alteró Natsu.

-¡Claro que no, humano estúpido!- gritó.-Muchas abominaciones estamos en contra de las brujas, pero por desgracia otras criaturas han aceptado vivir bajo sus leyes, protegiéndolas dedicadamente. El caso es que requieren sacrificios humanos para llevar a cabo sus asquerosos actos y rituales oscuros.

-A eso se deberían las muertes en Renais.- dijo Juvia.

-Así es, las brujas salen de cacería de vez en cuando, en busca de ingredientes.

-¡Una cosa, cuando yo os he visto estabais dándole vueltas a una estaca! ¿Vosotras no practicáis la brujería?

-Natsu-san, no les hables así…

-Efectivamente, estábamos realizando un ritual para mantenernos a salvo de ellas, aunque no podemos hacer gran cosa… Hacemos cuanto podemos para vivir en paz… Pero bueno, vamos a lo que vamos. Las brujas os vieron llegar, tienen monstruos marinos y aéreos a su cargo, así que os vieron como una amenaza e intentaron destruiros. Al ver que sobrevivisteis al mar, eso las motivó a capturaros y aprovecharse de vuestra situación.

-Por culpa de Juvia van a utilizarnos…- se lamentó la maga de agua.

-¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú eres la que salvó a los humanos del mar?- preguntó la arpía.

Ella asintió con dolor.

-No digas estupideces, Juvia.- dijo Natsu.- Tenemos una oportunidad para sobrevivir y terminar la misión.

-¿Qué has dicho?- gritó una arpía.

-¿Creéis que sobreviviréis mucho tiempo estando en su territorio?

-¿De veras creéis que podríais vencerlas?

Todas volvieron a reír exageradamente, rodeando a Natsu y Juvia entre sus risas.

-Hablo enserio.- dijo el mago totalmente decidido.

Las arpías callaron de súbito.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Venceréis a las brujas?

-Sí. ¿Verdad Juvia?

Ella asintió decidida también, y las arpías empezaron a hablar entre ellas.

-Las sirenas hablaban de unos héroes…

-¿Pero podemos tener en cuenta a esas frescas?

-Serán unas desequilibradas, pero en cuanto a profecías no suelen equivocarse.

-¿De qué habláis?- preguntó Natsu.

-Las sirenas llevan un tiempo advirtiendo con sus cantos de la llegada de unos héroes. Nosotras estamos enemistadas con ellas desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no le dimos importancia… y no conocemos el contenido completo de sus cantos.

-¡Debemos escuchar esa profecía! Llevadnos, por favor…- pidió Natsu.

-¿Nosotras? ¿Ir a la laguna? ¿Con ellas? Debes estar bromeando.

-¿Estáis asustadas de ellas?- las desafió Natsu.

-No digas estupideces, muchacho. Carecen de poder alguno, solo viven para estar en el agua, asomar su estúpida cabeza a la superficie, cantar cuatro estrofas desafinadas y volverse a meter en el agua. Son unos seres neutrales, inservibles para la batalla.- suspiró la arpía.- Ya podrían parecerse algo a ti, chica de agua.

-Por favor, arpía-san…- pidió Juvia.- Llévenos allí, debemos salvar a nuestros amigos.

Hasta el momento apenas le había dado tiempo para preocuparse por el paradero de sus amigos, así que en ese momento todo le vino de repente y tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza.

-Gray-sama…- dijo llorando.

Natsu se arrodilló ante las arpías y agachó la cabeza. Juvia le imitó, mientras sollozaba.

-No hagáis eso, es molesto…- les pidió la arpía.

Ellos no le hicieron caso.

-No nos levantaremos hasta que aceptes llevarnos.

-¡Por favor arpía-san!

-Me llamo Lena, o al menos así era cuando era humana… Y está bien, os llevaré.

Natsu y Juvia se levantaron de inmediato muy contentos.

-Pero prometednos que nos salvaréis de las brujas.

-Eso está hecho.

Las arpías alzaron el vuelo de felicidad mientras se agitaba por el aire, salieron de la cueva inmediatamente y siguieron expresando su felicidad allí.

-Natsu-san, ¿creen que somos héroes? ¿Nos esperaban?- dijo Juvia extrañada.

-Claro que somos nosotros, solo tenemos que reunirnos con el resto y cumplir la profecía.- sonrió él.- ¿Crees que las sirenas serán tan aterradoras como Acuario?

-¡Acuario-san no es aterradora!

-Lo que digas, pero no creo que sean iguales, ahora que lo pienso…

-¿Por qué?

-Las arpías han dicho que no tienen poder sobre el agua. ¿Recuerdas cuando luchaste contra Acuario en el Torneo Mágico?

-Es cierto…

-Aunque así fuera no habría de qué temer, ya demostraste ser más fuerte que ella.- dijo Natsu.

-¡¿Juvia más fuerte que Acuario-san?!

-Claro, ¿de qué te sorprendes? Recuerdo que se retiró ante ti, no pudo hacer nada. Juvia, debes empezar a creer que eres fuerte.- la alentó Natsu.- Y no solo cuando estás con Gray, sola también puedes ser invencible, así que da tu mejor esfuerzo mientras estemos aquí, ¿vale?

Juvia no sabía qué idea tenía Natsu de ella, pues apenas intercambiaban palabras en el gremio. Es cierto que compartían muchas misiones, pero siempre junto al resto: Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy y Gajeel. Nunca ambos solos.

Se sintió agradecida por sus palabras, que le dieron ánimos para seguir y hacer lo necesario para cumplir su deber.

-¿Nos ponemos en marcha?- les dijo Lena, la arpía.

Ambos asintieron.

-Sí, por favor.

Y así emprendieron el camino hacia la laguna, nido de sirenas y otras criaturas menores. No sabían si estaba muy lejos, ni muy cerca, ni lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser, pero definitivamente llegarían, dando inicio a una guerra en toda regla contra las brujas.


	4. Ivy

Cuando Gray recuperó el conocimiento se encontraba cerca de una glorieta. Una modesta fuente de mármol seca, sin agua. Continuó mirando su alrededor y solo pudo ver un vacío, excepto hacia una dirección; unos metros tras la fuente, tras una escalinata blanca y brillante se alzaba una gran casa, o una mansión mejor dicho. El portón que la salvaguardaba también era de un blanco casi nuclear, al igual que el resto de la vivienda. Gray no se terminó de atrever a llamar. Se quedó observando el pesado picaporte, "¿Qué alternativa me queda?".

Hizo sonar el hierro contra la puerta un par de veces.

-¿Hay alguien? Hola…- se aventuró.

No tardaron en abrirle la puerta.

Tras abrirse se mostró una joven de rostro radiante, tanto que parecía que llevaba un foco bajo la cara. Era de un rubio casi blanco, con el cabello suelto hasta media espalda y lacio. Sus ojos eran marrones, muy oscuros, lo que hacían que llamasen la atención en contraste con el resto de su ser.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo ella conciliadora.

-Hm, bueno, sí, hola.- balbuceó Gray.

-Hola.

-Verás, no sé dónde estoy. He aparecido aquí de la nada, venía en barco con mis amigos y… No sé qué ha pasado.- intentó explicarse él.

-Oh vaya, pobre, debes estar agotado. Pasa, pasa por favor.- le ofreció amablemente, abriéndole más la puerta.

Él inclinó la cabeza como señal de agradecimiento y entró. El recibidor formaba una gran circunferencia, las paredes seguían siendo blancas, al igual que las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, los marcos de las puertas, el suelo… Todo irradiaba luz, o al menos lo parecía.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Gray.

Ella no le respondió, pero le hizo señales con la mano para que la siguiera, y al fin llegaron a lo que parecía el salón. A la cabeza de la gran mesa se sentaba otra mujer, más mayor que la primera y con una belleza distinta también, de rasgos menos centelleantes.

-Señora Ivy.- dijo la primera chica.

-Dime, Mist, ¿qué sucede y quién es este apuesto muchacho?- respondió Ivy.

-Yo soy Gray, de Fairy Tail, un gremio de magos de Magnolia.

-¡Vaya, un mago!- comentó Ivy.- Yo soy la dueña de la mansión, puedes llamarme Ivy. Y dime, Gray, ¿qué te preocupa?

-Acabo de despertar a pocos metros de aquí. Venía en barco hacia… ¿esto es Renais?

-No, joven.- dijo Ivy sorprendida.-Esto es Tierra Negra.

-Entonces nos desviamos…- murmuró Gray.- Íbamos hacia Renais a hacer una misión, y el mar se puso violento, luego volamos… y no sé nada más, no puedo recordar.

-¿Estás preocupado por tus amigos?- dijo la joven que le abrió la puerta, Mist.

Él solo agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Ivy en cambio permanecía tranquila y serena, reposando todavía en la silla.

-Dime, mago… ¿Quieres nuestra ayuda?

-Sí, por favor… Necesito encontrarlos a todos.

-¿Cuántos erais, Gray?- preguntó Mist.

-En total éramos… seis.

-¿Y todos sois magos, no?- dijo Ivy esta vez.

Él asintió, e Ivy le ofreció sentarse.

-Dime qué queríais hacer en Renais, para empezar.- dijo Ivy.-Comencemos por el principio, ¿no te parece?

Gray les contó la información con la que contaba, que en esa ciudad habían matado a muchas personas en menos de un día, y poco más.

-Me temo que conozco más detalles de los que tú sabes, joven.- dijo Ivy preocupada.

-¿Conoces más cosas? Por favor, necesito…

-No es el momento, ahora déjame explicarme.- le cortó Ivy con calma.- Tanto yo, como Mist, como el resto de chicas que viven aquí, somos parte de una alianza mágica. Vivimos juntas y nos protegemos de los peligros del exterior.

-¿Qué clase de alianza?- dijo Gray.

-Somos espiritistas.- dijo Mist sonriendo.- No es exactamente como ser magas, pero sabemos hacer un par de cosas.

-Deja que hable yo, Mist.- dijo Ivy.- De acuerdo, Gray de Fairy Tail. Te ayudaremos con una condición.

-¿Qué condición?

-Ayúdanos tú a nosotras.

-¿En qué puedo ayudaros yo?- se sorprendió él.

-Nos estamos extinguiendo, la continuidad de nuestra orden peligra día tras día…

Mist soltó algún sollozo mientras escuchaba a Ivy.

-¿Vuestra existencia… peligra?- dijo con un nuda en la garganta.

-Peligra por culpa del enemigo que buscáis: aquellos que masacraron Renais son los mismos que quieren nuestras cabezas. Tenemos un mismo objetivo, como puedes ver, así que salvarnos no te supondrá nada más de lo que tenías planeado desde un principio.- concluyó Ivy.- Yo soy la dueña de esta mansión y mi deber es asegurar el bienestar y seguridad de mis chicas.

-¿A qué tipo de enemigos nos enfrentamos?- se apresuró él.

-No tan rápido. ¿Nos ayudarás?

-Sí.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Que sí.

Mist sonrió y cogió a Gray por el brazo, estaba muy contenta y se mostraba efusiva.

-¡Muchas gracias, Gray! No tenemos palabras para agradecerte.

-Cálmate Mist. Aprecio tu intención, Gray, pero como suelen decir, "las palabras se las lleva el viento".- intervino Ivy.- ¿No te importará hacer un juramento?

-¿Un juramento? Ya os he dado mi palabra…

-Nos quedaríamos más tranquilas.- le pidió Mist.

-Así es, además el juramento te dará parte de nuestra fuerza para afrontar las futuras amenazas.- le informó la jefa de la mansión.- Acompáñanos.

Ivy se levantó, y tras ella fueron Gray y Mist. Recorrieron un largo pasillo, repleto de puertas, blancas también. Hasta que al final entraron en una habitación.

En ella había más chicas, al parecer "las chicas" de Ivy, formando un círculo sobre una especie de tapiz.

-Bienvenido.- dijeron todas al unísono. Mist se unió a la formación del círculo y Gray e Ivy entraron dentro, rodeado por todas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo él algo extrañado, que no asustado.

-Es parte del ritual, un mero trámite.- dijo Ivy quitándole importancia.- No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Gray tragó saliva y vio cómo Mist le guiñó un ojo, más que nada para tranquilizarle.

Todas cerraron los ojos y se cogieron de la mano. Fue entonces cuando Ivy sacó una fina daga plateada de su cinturón, e hizo un corte en la palma de la mano de Gray. Él frunció el ceño, pero no emitió sonido alguno, pero miraba con desconfianza la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

Entonces Ivy vertió las gotas de sangre que emanaba el corte de Gray en un pequeño frasco de cristal. Tras esto, selló el recipiente con un beso sobre el corcho del tapón y se lo guardó.

El círculo se deshizo y todas suspiraron y comentaron aliviadas.

-Todo ha ido bien.

-¡Sí, menos mal que alguien nos va a ayudar!

-Parece muy fuerte.

-Gracias, Gray.- le dijo Mist, que se le volvió a acercar.

-Esto ha sido lo más extraño que me ha pasado en mi vida.- comentó él.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Ivy, acercándose.- Lo has hecho muy bien, Gray. Ahora vete con Mist, dad una vuelta por los alrededores para comprobar la zona.

-¡Sí, señora! Con un poco de suerte encontraremos a tus amigos.- dijo Mist.

-Mist.- la llamó su jefa.- Ten cuidado con lo que dices y lo que haces.

Ella asintió enérgicamente y arrastró a Gray hasta la entrada, pero algo detuvo al mago.

Un fuerte llanto inundó la mansión.

-¿Eso es… alguien llorando?- dijo.

Mist no dijo nada y subió los hombros.

Seguían y seguían los lloros, no paraban.

-¡Mist! ¿Qué es eso?

-Recogimos un bebé abandonado y lo trajimos aquí.- dijo ella finalmente.

-¿De dónde?

-De una ciudad llamada Renais.

A Gray le chocó de forma sobrenatural esto.

-¡Renais es donde han ocurrido los asesinatos, lo he dicho antes!

-Sí, es que algunas fueron a investigar, ya sabes, como se os pidió a vosotros.- dijo Mist.- El caso es que encontraron a un bebé después de todas esas muertes.

-Vaya…

-¡Luego te lo enseño si quieres, pero de momento vayamos fuera!- se apresuró Mist.

Y salieron al exterior. Todo estaba desierto y en verdad no caminaron mucho, solo comprobaron los alrededores.

-¿Y cómo es eso de ser espiritista?- preguntó Gray.

-Está bien. Es una magia muy natural, ¿sabes? Me refiero que dependemos de la naturaleza. Mucha gente nos llama chamanes, u otras variantes, pero en realidad somos espiritistas. Sí, eso, espiritistas.

-Vale, vale, te creo.- la calmó Gray.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y miraba al suelo con frecuencia. Mist era una chica preciosa a ojos de Gray y de cualquiera otra persona. Además desprendía un aura tranquilizante y conciliadora, todo cuanto la rodeaba iba bien, no había lugar para las irregularidades. Gray se acordó entonces de Juvia. De su pálida piel, de sus profundos ojos, de la forma en cómo le trataba… Comparada con Mist, Juvia era un mar de imperfecciones, se mirase por donde se mirase. Pero ella misma era perfecta dentro de su imperfección.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo Mist al ver el estado pensativo en el que se había quedado el mago.

Él sacudió la cabeza y volvió en sí.

-Estaba acordándome de una amiga.

-¿Qué amiga?

-Es mi mejor compañera en el gremio, en realidad. Tenemos un tipo de relación algo extraña, desde que nos conocimos… Pero con Juvia no podría ser de otra forma, claro.-rio él.

-Tienes cosas por las que preocuparte mientras estés aquí.- dijo Mist.

-No lo creo. Además, ella también iba en el barco… debe estar aquí.

-Ah genial, pues ya te la encontrarás.- le dijo, queriendo dejar el tema de Juvia.

Ella en un impulsó saltó a la espalda de Gray y cruzó su cuello con sus brazos. También acercó su cara a la mejilla del mago.

-Eh, oye…

-Sigue andando, Gray.- le animó ella.- ¡Vamos, en marcha!

Gray accedió y sujetó a Mist de las piernas, para que no cayese de su espalda. Permanecía en silencio y con las mejillas rojas.

-Si te apetece luego podemos darle una vuelta al bebé, ¡seguro que eres un padre estupendo!

-¿¡De qué hablas!?- estalló él.

Cuando terminaron el registro regresaron a la mansión. Mist iba muy contenta, más que hablar cantaba. En cambio Gray estaba algo decaído por no haber encontrado a nadie. Ivy notó su decepción y le animó.

-Tenemos un trato, así que no descansaremos hasta que encontremos a tus amigos, mago.

Él asintió, y luego fue conducido hacia lo que iba a ser su dormitorio. Allí había mudas limpias, tan blancas como las paredes de la mansión. También ocupaba su lugar una gran y mullida cama.

Gray decidió darse un descanso, había sido un día tan extraño como agotador, así que se desnudó y entró en la cama.

-¿Dónde me he metido?- se dijo en voz baja.

Sabía que había algo extraño con esas espiritistas, pero debería aprender a confiar en ellas. Después de todo le iban a ayudar, y de hecho ya lo estaban haciendo ofreciéndole un techo donde refugiarse.

Cerró los ojos y suplicó poder dormirse cuanto antes. No quería pensar nada más.

Las espiritistas esa noche descansarían en paz, sabiendo que recibirían ayuda de un mago. Pero Ivy tenía sus dudas, aunque haber hecho el juramento la tranquilizaba. Aún así temía la reacción de Gray cuando le contara el resto de los detalles, a quién se debían enfrentar, el por qué…

La jefa de la mansión estaba sentada mientras acariciaba una bola de cristal, no se parecía para nada a una lácrima de visión, pero reflejaba las mismas imágenes. Le estaba costando conseguir una imagen definida, siempre le pasaba cuando intentaba observar a sus enemigos, debido a sus métodos de protección tan rudimentarios pero a la vez eficaces. Pero entonces pudo ver durante menos de un segundo algo… Cerca de donde estaba mirando habían otros dos humanos que no había visto antes, ¡dos humanos acompañados por el enemigo!

Por lo visto no eran las únicas que habían movido ficha.

**_Nota del autor: _**_No quería que pasase otro capítulo sin saludaros como es debido. Queriendo ser objetivo, creo que este es y va a ser mi mejor fic, tengo ese presentimiento. Es la vez en la que tengo más ideas estupendas y geniales para escribir, y es que una buena trama se desarrolla sola, y a mí se me ha ocurrido una (o eso creo)._

_Me encanta, pero me encanta mucho muchísimo vuestras reviews pidiéndome que siga escribiendo, o que me de prisa en subir el siguiente capítulo, o que está muy interesante. Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad, porque cuando entro y veo ese tipo de comentarios me hacen escribir automáticamente el próximo capítulo. Así que aunque suene a tópico, vosotros y vuestro apoyo sois parte de esta historia._

_Lamento no tener tanto tirón como otros autores de esta página, ya que por desgracia no me lee demasiada gente, y lo mismo con las reviews y demás, pero aún así no dejaré de escribir. No voy a pediros que proclaméis este fic a los cuatro vientos, pero si se lo recomendarais a vuestros amigos lectores de este fandom os lo agradecería, porque cuanta más gente me lea, más podré mejorar, y no nos engañemos, mis ganas por escribir también crecerán._

_Una vez dicho esto me despido de momento, agradeciéndoos vuestro tiempo con total sinceridad. ¡Gracias, y esperad con ganas la continuación de mi fic!_


	5. Trinidad

Erza, Gajeel y Lucy caminaban colina arriba por una estrecha senda. Habían tenido la gran suerte de despertar cerca, así que no tardaron ni cinco minutos en encontrarse. Lo primero que hizo Lucy fue ponerse a llorar, porque dentro de la desgracia de los acontecimientos, no estaba sola, aquello que tanto temía desde que se les anunció la misión.

-Recuérdame a dónde vamos, Erza.- dijo Gajeel gruñendo.- No le veo sentido ir a ninguna parte, ¡y menos a lo alto de esta estúpida colina!

-Puede que ir al lugar más elevado de este lugar nos ayude a…- dijo Lucy.

-¿Nos ayude a encontrarlos a todos? No seas estúpida, conejita.

-Gajeel, es suficiente.- se hartó Erza.- Hemos tenido suerte en permanecer juntos, puede que los demás no hayan podido encontrarse y estén solos.

Lucy se llevó las manos al corazón, pensar en que Natsu, Gray y Juvia podían estar solos y en peligro le dolía hasta reventar.

-¿Y qué sugieres?- dijo Gajeel desesperado.- Si Natsu o Gray están solos no creo que tengan problemas, se las saben apañar por ellos mismos… Pero juro que como le pase algo malo a Juvia, yo…

-Juvia estará bien.- dijo Lucy con determinación.

Erza permanecía callada. No dudaba de Juvia, pero recordaba en qué circunstancias se habían separado… La maga de agua terminó inconsciente antes de ser lanzada por los aires, realmente podía correr peligro. Pero prefirió no decir nada, no serviría para aumentar los ánimos de nadie.

Seguían avanzando por el rocoso sendero. Se encontraron con algunos matorrales y pocos árboles, todo lo demás era tierra y rocas, además el sol les daba de lleno y la molestia se hacía notar. Pero pronto alcanzaron la cima, y se llevaron una sorpresa.

Había una pequeña cabaña de madera allí mismo, y justo al lado un pequeño espacio con vallas de madera, donde había vegetales y flores. Pero no solo eso, allí no había solamente plantas: dos personas estaban allí, en cuclillas. Parecía que estaban plantando algo, o regando ese pequeño jardín con aire despreocupado.

Los tres magos se acercaron corriendo y nerviosos.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién viene?- dijo la chica.

Entonces su compañero también se dio la vuelta para observar a los recién llegados, un hombre joven.

-¿Visita?- dijo secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Hola.- saludo Erza.- Acabamos de llegar, tuvimos un accidente en el mar y bueno…

-¿Es la alteración de la que hablabas ayer?- dijo el chico a su compañera. Ella asintió.- Sed bienvenidos.

-Gracias, pero ¿sabéis alguna manera de encontrar a nuestros amigos?- dijo Lucy preocupada.

-Será mejor que entréis.- ofreció la chica del jardín, levantándose.

Todos entraron en la pequeña cabaña y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa de madera.

Erza, Lucy y Gajeel se sentían incómodos, no sabían dónde estaban y sus huéspedes parecían tomarse las cosas con mucha calma.

-Bueno, antes que nada dejad que nos presentemos.- dijo el chico.- Yo soy el Explorador Pródigo, pero podéis llamarme Willow. Llegué a esta tierra hace unos años, en principio para estudiar el paraje y sus habitantes, pero decidí quedarme aquí…

-¿Por qué te quedaste aquí?- se extrañó Gajeel.

-No puedo separarme de Hécate.- dijo él con las mejillas rojas, mirando a su compañera.

Ella sonrió y se dispuso a hablar.

-Hécate soy yo. Nací aquí, no sé bajo qué circunstancias, pero he estado sola toda la vida, desde hace siglos y…

-¡¿Siglos?!- exclamó Lucy.

-Hécate es un ser sobrenatural.- dijo el Explorador.- Hay escritos por todo el mundo sobre ella, envueltos de misterio, ya que no se sabe si es una diosa, un monstruo o una bruja. Representa la verdadera trinidad.

-Déjalo, Will.- dijo ella.-Eso no les importa a estos magos.

-¿Cómo sabes que somos magos?- dijo Erza.

Ella solo les miró, sin molestarse en explicarles nada. Claro que lo sabía, y más teniéndolos delante de sus narices.

Hécate tenía el pelo color aguamarina, muy claro y cortado recto por los hombros, con flequillo. No era muy alta y a pesar de tener siglos de edad, tenía un aspecto juvenil. Lo mismo pasaba con Willow, era un joven encantador con barba de una semana, y el pelo y los ojos castaños. Los dos eran muy diferentes el uno del otro, pero juntos estaban hechos a medida.

Hécate siguió hablando.

-Aquí en Tierra Negra hay una gran disonancia.

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¡Nosotros nos dirigíamos a Renais para completar una misión!- gruñó Gajeel.

-Pues lo siento por vosotros.- dijo Hécate con un suspiro.- Pero aquí también podéis ser de utilidad.

-¡Sí, claro!- dijo Willow.- Veréis, a Hécate le afectan mucho la mala energía de este lugar. Esta energía genera disonancias en el ambiente debido a la gran guerra presente.

-¿Aquí hay una guerra?- dijo Lucy.

-Así es. Hay una guerra abierta entre monstruos y brujas… No sé cuál de los dos bandos tiene más razones para estar en guerra, pero definitivamente hay otros métodos para solucionar conflictos.

-Esto me afecta por lo que soy. Soy un monstruo. Soy una bruja… Pero también soy una diosa, mi deber es dar fin a este conflicto, es lo que el universo espera de mí. Para esto nací aquí.

-Hécate… ¿Sabes algo de las muertes de Renais?- preguntó finalmente Erza.

-Sí. Sé todo lo que ocurre aquí y todo lo que hacen los seres vivos de Tierra Negra.

-¡¿Entonces los culpables están aquí?!- se asustó Lucy.

Hécate asintió solemnemente.

-Oye, dinos dónde están nuestros amigos.- le dijo Gajeel.

-¡Gajeel!- riñó Lucy.

-¿Estás preocupado, dragón?- dijo Hécate lentamente.

Se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por ellos. Confía en mí.- le tranquilizó ella.

Gajeel se sorprendió ante su gesto, pero no pudo evitar tranquilizarse.

-Ayudadnos.- dijo el Explorador repentinamente.- Ayudadnos a salvar esta tierra, y así a vuestros amigos.

-Así es, magos. Vuestros compañeros están bien, pero no por mucho tiempo… Temo que puedan tomar parte de esta guerra. Los habitantes de este lugar son muy astutos y no dudarán en mentir para su propio bien.

-Nosotros solos no podemos hacer nada, pero si Hécate confía en vosotros no hay duda de que seréis capaces.

La diosa-monstruo-bruja se puso a llorar de la nada, y todos se extrañaron. Willow les calmó.

-No os preocupéis, es muy sensible y empática. El sufrimiento ajeno es el suyo propio… ¿Podéis salir un momento fuera para que se calme?- les pidió.

-Claro…-aceptó Lucy, y junto a Erza y Gajeel salieron de la cabaña.

Dentro se quedó la solitaria pareja. Willow estaba arrodillado ante Hécate, que lloraba sentada, y secaba sus lágrimas con cariño.

-¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió débilmente.

-¿Debemos involucrar a esta gente?- dijo ella.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, cielo.- le dijo él suavemente.- Podemos terminar con esto de una vez por todas con la ayuda de estos magos. Rescataremos a sus amigos y ellos nos ayudarán también, ya lo has oído: venían para solucionar el caso de las muertes de Renais, han venido aquí por algo.

-Entonces va a ser verdad lo que se escuchaba por parte de las sirenas…

-Eso parece.

Willow le dio un suave beso a Hécate y la mantuvo entre sus brazos durante unos minutos.

Fuera estaban Lucy, Erza y Gajeel, contemplando las vistas. No sabían de qué hablar, se habían visto arrastrados a ese problema sin apenas ser conscientes, pero definitivamente tenían que ayudar.

-Parecen buenas personas, ¿no?- comentó Lucy.

-Yo creo que les falta un tornillo, a los dos.- dijo Gajeel.

-Aún así pueden ayudarnos. No podemos hacer esto por nuestra cuenta, y ellos saben cuál es la verdadera situación.- aportó Erza.

Pronto salieron Hécate y Willow de la cabaña a su encuentro.

-Vamos a contaros cómo está la situación.- dijo Willow amablemente.

-El dragón de fuego y la chica acuática están juntos, en el bando de las bestias. Las astutas arpías los han reclutado para acabar con las brujas… De momento están bien, pero no sé nada más ahora. En cambio el mago de hielo… Se está metiendo en verdaderos problemas: las brujas le han embaucado. Estará ciego mientras esté con ellas, y aunque su vida no corre peligro… Puede terminar peor que muerto.

Erza sintió el impulso de levantarse e ir a buscar a Gray, pero Lucy la tenía cogida de la mano. Hécate siguió hablando.

-Pero el verdadero peligro podría darse una vez empiece la guerra. Vuestros amigos se enfrentarán entre ellos hasta la muerte.

-Gray jamás lucharía contra Natsu y Juvia.- dijo Lucy nerviosa.

-Lo hará si no le queda elección, y créeme que es el caso. No subestiméis a las brujas ni por un instante.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- se apresuró Gajeel.

-No lo sé… No sé cómo actuar ahora que estoy obligada a hacerlo…

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-Siempre he sido una simple espectadora de esta absurda guerra, sin poder hacer nada… Soy demasiado débil para esto.

-Lo que debemos hacer es trazar un plan. Podemos hacerlo, estoy convencido.- les animó Willow.

¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer? Debían planear cuidadosamente cada movimiento que harían, ya que sus amigos podían verse en una situación extremadamente peligrosa si todo seguía así.

Y así, estando separados en tres bandos distintos, los magos de Fairy Tail acababan de aceptar los términos y condiciones que requerían para entrar en el problema más grave que habían enfrontado hasta la fecha.


	6. Visiones

Todos los puestos han sido asignados para la batalla: Natsu y Juvia con el bando de los monstruos, Gray luchará para las brujas y Erza, Lucy y Gajeel permanecerán neutrales junto a Hécate y Willow. Todos tenían sus dudas acerca de lo que no les habían contado, pero ninguno de ellos sintió que debía permanecer al margen de una guerra que no es la suya, al menos por el momento.

-Nuestra posición por el momento será observar los movimientos de todos los bandos habidos y por haber.- explicó Willow mientras Hécate asentía tras él.- No estéis convencidos de que todos los monstruos lucharán junto a los monstruos, pero tened por seguro que todas las brujas serán una.

-Ahí las bestias tienen una desventaja.- entendió Lucy.

-La verdad es que sí, pero al contar de dos de vuestros compañeros sus posibilidades aumentan exponencialmente.- dijo Hécate.- Las brujas son más torpes en el uso de la magia, así que frente a los magos tienen pocas posibilidades.

-¿Qué quieres decir con torpes?- se extrañó Erza.

-Ella quiere decir que necesitan preparativos u otras cosas similares para emplearla, así que podría decirse que son lentas, en cambio…- anunció el explorador.- En cambio son capaces de todo cuanto abarca la imaginación.

-Explícate.- le dijo Gajeel.

-Vosotros sois especialistas en vuestra magia, por así decirlo, ¿verdad?- les explicó.- Ellas pueden jugar con la vida y la muerte con la misma facilidad con la que incendian una ciudad o inundan un bosque.

-Entiendo…- dijo Erza preocupada.- Es un verdadero problema, pero ¿qué hay de los monstruos?

Willow no respondió y esperó a que Hécate pudiera contestar.

-Los monstruos son demasiado irregulares como para conocer sus verdaderas intenciones.- dijo ella finalmente.- Es lo único cierto en ellos, su inestabilidad. Esta no va a ser una guerra de buenos contra malvados, eso tiene que quedar claro.

-¿Entonces cómo podemos ayudar?- se preocupó Lucy.- Quienes asesinaron a toda esa gente fueron las brujas, en Renais, ¿no?... Entonces nuestra misión era detenerlas.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras y del modo que desees, maga, pero te advierto que si sigues así no tardarás en ser derrotada. No te fíes de nadie.- la cortó Hécate.

El ambiente su puso tenso durante unos instantes, y el silencio se alargó mientras pensaban cómo actuar.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión blanca, Gray seguía descansando en la habitación que las supuestas espiritistas le habían proporcionado.

-¡Buenos días, Gray!- dijo Mist entrando a su dormitorio.

Él se despertó con un bostezo y murmuró lo que parecían unos "buenos días", y sin darle tiempo a más, Mist se metió en su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas junto a él.

-¡¿Qué… qué haces?!

-A mí tampoco me apetecía levantarme, así que puedo esconderme aquí contigo durante un rato.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Yo ya iba a salir, de todos modos…- pero algo le impidió moverse.

Mist cogió a Gray por el brazo reteniéndole, y entonces le mostró la palma de la mano. Estaba cubierta de sangre y el mago abrió los ojos de par en par al verlo.

-Soy un desastre para los sellos.- dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Sellos?

-Sí, he venido a enseñártelo.- y Mist imprimió su mano contra el abdomen de Gray, dejando su marca con sangre. Luego rodeó la forma de su mano con un círculo, hecho también con sangre.

Gray cayó de repente contra la cama, impidiéndole levantarse ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- dijo con rabia.

-Un sello, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Funciona?

-¡No me puedo mover!

-¡Ah, entonces sí que funciona!- se alegró ella inocentemente.

-Sí, funciona, ahora déjame salir de aquí.

-No, he venido aquí para descansar contigo.- dijo ella mientras levantaba las sábanas unos centímetros.- ¡Hala, si estás todo desnudo!

A pesar de esto, ella no tuvo el mínimo reparo en quitar las sábanas de encima de ellos, dejando expuesto el cuerpo entero de Gray.

-Esto es extraño…- murmuró ella, y estuvo pensando hasta que se le ocurrió quitarse la ropa a ella también.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Vete de aquí!

-Vamos Gray, no seas aguafiestas.- dijo mientras lanzaba su fino tanga contra la pared.- He estado toda la noche pesando en ti, ¿sabes?

-No, no lo sabía.- dijo él apartando la vista de ella, nervioso.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ve fuera, vamos.

-No voy a hacerte nada que no quieras.- se excusó ella.- Pero tampoco quiero que me mientas acerca de lo que realmente deseas.

Gray estaba tan furioso con esa situación que no podía emitir palabra, ahí, prácticamente pegado contra el colchón y con una maca sangrienta en su cuerpo.

Mist en cambio disfrutaba jugando con Gray. Realmente no tenía intenciones de nada más allá de lo que estaba haciendo, solo quería jugar un rato.

-Me encanta lo irritable que eres.- le dijo en voz baja muy cerca de su oreja.-Él solo apretó los dientes con furia.-Dime qué te gusta de mí y puede que te libere.- le propuso.

-Me gusta…- se quedó un rato pensando, fastidiado por entrar en su juego, pero no le quedaba alternativa.- Eres simpática.

-En esta situación eso es casi más un insulto. Otra cosa.- rió ella.

No tenía intención de dejarle ir tan rápido, quería ver hasta cuando podía estirarse sin romperse, mientras deslizaba su mano, todavía dejando rastros de sangre, por el cuerpo de Gray.

-No es que me desagrade.- dijo Mist.- Pero ir tan desnudo es peligroso para ti, y más cuando vives con gente que hace sellos.

-¿Intentas ayudarme?-se extrañó él, dándose cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de la espiritista.

-Así es, por fin lo has captado. La mejor forma de aprender es esta, cometiendo errores, pagando por ellos y no volviéndolos a cometer.

-¿Y por qué querríais hacerme sellos?- dijo él confuso.-Creía que éramos aliados.

-Y lo somos, nadie tiene pensado en hacerte nada malo.- le tranquilizó ella.- Pero más vale prevenir que curar, o eso dicen.

Mist dio por terminado el castigo, pasando su dedo por el sello que había hecho y tachándolo con su propia sangre. Gray entonces pudo volver a moverse con libertad.

-Gracias…- dijo él, pasándose de nuevo una manta por encima.

Ella sonrió y le plantó un suave beso en los labios, dejándole sin tiempo para reaccionar.

-Gracias a ti.- dijo.- Nos veremos después, no tengas prisa por levantarte.

Y por otra parte, Natsu y Juvia viajaban con Lena, la arpía, para encontrarse con las sirenas.

-Oye, pájara, ¿falta mucho?- dijo Natsu aburrido.

-¡No me llames pájara si no quieres que te arranque los ojos, imbécil!- le respondió furiosa.- Y no, no falta mucho, ten paciencia.

Juvia por su parte estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a los alrededores, sin pensar en nada. Andaba alicaída y sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué te pasa, maga?- le dijo Lena.

-Juvia está preocupada.

-¿Y quién no lo está, querida?

-Juvia quiere saber si Gray-sama y los demás están bien…

-Eso puedes preguntárselo a las sirenas cuando lleguemos. Si las pillas con ganas de cantar te lo dirán.

-¿Por qué parece que no soportas a las sirenas?- dijo Natsu.

-Lo parece porque es así, sería mejor que no existieran.

-Vaya, qué amables sois las pájaras…- murmuró él.- ¿Solo estáis enemistadas con ellas?

-Con las górgonas tampoco nos llevamos muy bien…- respondió ella con desdén.

-¿Górgonas?- se extrañó Natsu.

-Son mujeres serpiente. Esas sí son rivales a tener en cuanta, pueden ser muy destructivas… Básicamente pueden convertir a sus enemigos en piedras.

Natsu y Juvia no pudieron evitar recordar a Evergreen mientras un escalofrío los sacudió desde la médula.

-Solo os lleváis mal con las mujeres, ¿eh?- dijo Natsu.

-No podemos evitarlo.- se excusó ella.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia para matar el tiempo hasta que llegaron a la laguna. Era resplandeciente, llena de nenúfares y rocas salientes donde había alguna sirena mirando su reflejo en el agua.

-Yo no me acerco más.- anunció Lena.

-¿Lena-san?- Juvia empezó a preocuparse.

-Oh venga, estaréis bien. Si voy solo será un impedimento para vosotros.

Natsu y Juvia dejaron a Lena atrás, por petición propia, y se acercaron cautelosamente hacia la orilla.

Algunas sirenas les vieron, y los magos esperaron un gesto de recibimiento por su parte, pero ellas seguían con sus asuntos, que eran de lo más triviales: una se peinaba, la otra arrancaba los pétales de una flor, había una que reía al ver su reflejo…

-Disculpad…- se introdujo Juvia.- ¿Hola?

Al escuchar la voz de la maga, las sirenas reaccionaron prestándole toda su atención, cosa de lo más extraña si se compara con su comportamiento esquivo anterior.

Todas asomaron la cabeza por la orilla, cerca de Natsu y Juvia, para escuchar lo que les decían.

-Hola sirenas, somos…- empezó a hablar Natsu, pero no le dejaron continuar.

-¡Ah cállate!- dijeron ellas por primera vez.- No soportamos tu estridente voz, deja hablar a la chica.

Natsu se quedó boquiabierto y no articuló palabra.

-Queríamos escuchar una profecía…- dijo Juvia tímidamente, sin saber qué palabras decir por si las sirenas se alarmaban tanto como cuando Natsu había hablado.

-Nosotras predicamos muchas profecías.- dijo una de ellas.- Sé más específica.

Juvia no supo cómo explicarse, así que decidió sincerarse con ellas y contarles su situación actual. Las sirenas parecieron comprender.

-Así que piensas que sois los "héroes"…- dijo una.

-Héroes no es la palabra apropiada.- dijo otra.

-¿Verdad? Yo diría que más bien podrían llamarse…- se quedó pensando.- ¿La nota discordante?

Las demás sirenas la alabaron tras el símil y rieron melódicamente.

-¿Nota discordante?- dijo Juvia asustada.

-No es vuestra culpa, en realidad. Solo habéis venido en mal momento y a un mal lugar, aunque estaba escrito, así que tampoco podíais hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Por qué estamos en mal sitio y tiempo?- dijo Natsu.

-Si vuelves a abrir la boa te ahogaremos.- le amenazó una.- Y bueno, en todas la guerras hay víctimas inocentes… Daños colaterales. Vosotros.

Ni Natsu ni Juvia supieron qué decir antes esto.

-No podemos contarte más de nuestros secretos, maga.- le dijeron.

-Pero esto es…

-No hay nada más que hablar.

-¡Entonces decidme si Gray-sama está bien!- gritó Juvia desesperada.

Las sirenas parecieron interesadas.

-¿Quién es ese Gray-sama?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?- dijo una con aires soñadores.- ¡Solo hay que mirarle la cara de enamorada que tiene!

Juvia enrojeció y no dijo nada.

-¡Sí lo es!- dijeron a coro entusiasmadas. Parecía que los temas amorosos eran de su agrado.

-Ven aquí, acércate.- le dijeron haciéndole señas con la mano.

Ella obedeció y se acercó más a la orilla.

Las sirenas entonces la agarraron del brazo y la lanzaron a la laguna junto a ellas, riendo histéricamente.

-¡Juvia! ¡¿Qué le hacéis?!- se alarmó Natsu.

Las sirenas se sumergieron junto a Juvia y la llevaron a lo más profundo de la laguna. Allí había un marco dorado y ovalado, sin ningún espejo o foto en el centro, simplemente no había nada. Solo el marco.

-Mira en el interior y lo verás.

Y así Juvia pudo ver a Gray y la situación en la que se encontraba. Antes de salir disparada del agua se esforzó por ver si Erza, Lucy y Gajeel estaban bien, y así fue. Puedo comprobar que no corrían peligro de momento. Pero Gray se le volvió a aparecer dentro del marco, cubierto de sangre, junto a las brujas.

Juvia salió disparada como un torpedo hacia la superficie. Las sirenas le cortaron el paso y aparecieron docenas y docenas de ellas, rodeándola por completo.

-No podemos dejar que te marches así.

_**Nota del autor:** Dejad que os agradezca a tod s los lectores que este capítulo lo han escrito vuestros comentarios de apoyo. Muchas gracias, de verdad. He respondido a lo que he podido, a otr s no me deja enviar mensajes, pero podéis daros por aludid s. Voy a tomar vuestros consejos, no lo dudéis._

_¡Otra cosa! Solo por curiosidad, ¿lleváis el manga al día? ¿Habéis leído los últimos capítulos de Fairy Tail? ¿Quién creéis que es Silver? Yo tengo mis teorías, pero realmente me intriga muchísimo._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_William Egret_


	7. Crueldad

Las sirenas no dejaban avanzar ni una brazada más a Juvia. La habían rodeado y no dejaban de darle vueltas mientras cantaban con gemidos y voces de ultratumba. Natsu por su parte la llamaba desde fuera del agua. Podía ver su silueta a lo lejos distorsionada por el reflejo de la laguna.

-Hemos notado tu poder nada más verte. Eres una de las nuestras.- coreaban las sirenas.

-Por favor, dejadme ir…- les pidió Juvia.

Ellas se hicieron las sordas y no cesaron, así que Juvia no tuvo más remedio que hervir el agua a su alrededor, y poco a poco se expandía hasta llegar a las sirenas. Ellas huían del agua ardiente impresionadas.

-No podemos dejarte ir.- dijeron.

Y entonces se materializaron unas finas ondas sonoras de colores fluorescentes que rodearon a Juvia y la inmovilizaron. No podía salir de la circunferencia.

-¡Por favor! Gray está en peligro…-suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puedes marcharte, no ahora que hemos decidido que seas nuestra líder.

-¡Juvia no quiere ser la líder de nadie!- gritó desesperada.

-Enséñanos a luchar. Queremos defendernos.

Juvia no se esperaba acabar siendo retenida para ser la instructora de unos monstruos. Permaneció en silencio, cubriéndose el rostro mientras seguía llorando con rabia.

-Te prometemos que estaremos a tu disposición, podemos ayudarte, pero por favor… Sé nuestra líder.

-¡Está bien, Juvia acepta!- gritó finalmente.- Pero dejadme que hable con Natsu. Os prometo que no escaparé.

Ellas no dudaron un segundo de las palabras de su nueva jefa, y la liberaron. Juvia finalmente pudo asomarse por la superficie.

-¡Juvia! Menos mal que estás bien…- respiró Natsu aliviado.

-Natsu-san, debe avanzar ahora mismo. Juvia tiene que permanecer aquí.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Y qué hay del resto?

-Juvia ha visto lo que está ocurriendo ahí abajo. Natsu-san, debe encontrar a Lucy-san, Erza-san y Gajeel-kun inmediatamente y luego ir todos juntos a rescatar a Gray-sama.

-¡Pero no puedo dejarte aquí con estas chifladas!

-Juvia les encontrará cuando pueda. Buena suerte.

Y tras esta breve despedida, Natsu salió corriendo hacia donde estaba esperando Lena, la arpía.

-¿Y tu amiga?- dijo ella.

-Tiene algo que hacer aquí. Avanzaremos tú y yo.

-¿Y cómo va a alcanzarnos? Llegará cuando todo haya terminado… Escúchame, vuelve a la laguna y dile a Juvia que nada más terminar vaya a ver a los enanos, que les cuente la situación. Ellos podrán ayudarla.

-¿Enanos?- se extrañó Natsu.- ¿En qué podrían ayudarla?

-Hazme caso, maldita sea. Corre.

Natsu la obedeció algo confuso y le pudo decir a Juvia lo que le acababa de decir Lena. Luego se volvieron a despedir y se separaron finalmente.

Lucy estaba sentada en un banco de madera que Willow había sacado fuera de la cabaña mientras hiciera buen tiempo. Gajeel se le unió mientras Erza hablaba con Hécate y Will.

-¿Qué te pasa, conejita?

-No me pasa nada, solo estoy un poco preocupada por lo que Hécate nos ha contado antes…

-Nos ha contado muchas cosas, sé más específica.

-Temo por Gray, no quiero que las brujas le hagan daño, y se está comprometiendo demasiado con ellas… Y Natsu y Juvia, bueno, tampoco estoy muy segura de que estén a salvo con los monstruos.

-Estarán bien seguro.

Gajeel no lo dijo para tranquilizar a Lucy, solo lo hizo porque realmente lo pensaba.

-¿Desde cuándo eres así de optimista?- rió Lucy.

-¡No soy optimista, solo realista!- gruñó él.- Venga, estamos hablando de Natsu, Gray y Juvia, no de ti o Wendy o vete tú a saber. Ellos se las saben arreglar solos, siempre lo han hecho y no van a dejar de hacerlo ahora.

-Pasaré por alto tu ofensivo comentario hacia mí y Wendy, pero creo que tienes razón.- admitió.- ¿Les echas de menos, Gajeel?

-No.- dijo cortante.

-Mentiroso.

Dejaron ahí la conversación, no hacía falta decir nada más. Mientras tanto, dentro de la cabaña se estaba hablando de movilizarse.

-¿Tienes pensado algo, Willow?- dijo Erza.

-Sí, pero no es agradable. Debemos debilitar a ambos bando para así minar los desastres de la guerra que lleven a cabo.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No hay una forma de evitar el conflicto? No sé, por vía diplomática, o lo que tengáis establecido aquí.

-Por desgracia, aquí la autoridad es Hécate.

Ella les miraba como si la cosa no fuese con ella.

-¿Por desgracia?- dijo Erza.

-Ella no está hecha para el puesto, así que tanto como las bestias como las brujas no la toman en consideración.

-¿Y no podemos hacer que empiecen a respetarla y a aceptarla?- propuso Erza.

-¿Cómo podría llegar a ese punto?- dijo por primera vez la aludida.- Erza, enséñame cómo ser la jueza indiscutible de esta tierra.

-Yo no… No lo sé, pero podríamos empezar con hablar con los implicados. ¿Tienen las brujas una jefa?

Hécate asintió.

-¿Y qué hay de los monstruos?- continuó Erza.

Volvió a asentir. Por lo visto había un representante, por llamarlo de alguna forma, de cada lado.

-¿Sugieres que los reunamos?- dijo Willow asustado.

-¿No podemos?

-Puede ser peligroso. Si pueden matarse lo harán.- dijo Hécate.

-Aún así debemos intentarlo.

-Hagámoslo entonces.

Tras estas palabras, llamaron a Lucy y a Gajeel para explicarles qué querían intentar. Se mostraron de acuerdo.

-La maga de espíritus estelares y yo iremos a hablar con Goliat, el amo de las bestias. Willow y Erza: iréis a convencer a Monna.-anunció Hécate, que por primera vez llevaba la iniciativa.

-¿Estaremos las dos bien?- dijo Lucy algo dudosa.

-No podríais estar mejor, no te dejes engañar por la fragilidad de mi Hécate.- le dijo el explorador guiñándole un ojo.- Bien, es hora de partir. Nos encontraremos aquí en…

-¡Esperad un momento!- gritó Gajeel interrumpiendo los planes.- ¡¿Y yo qué haré?!

-Quedarte aquí.- le dijo Hécate.- Tú serás el tanque, la muralla, el guardián. No puedes dejar los alrededores de este lugar sin vigilar. La reunión será aquí mismo, y si esto llega a oídos inadecuados pueden preparar miles de emboscadas para acabar con el líder de sus enemigos.

Nadie puso ninguna queja acerca del plan. Hécate blandió su báculo dorado y Willow se equipó con armas de fuego hasta las cejas. Listos para partir.

La situación de Gray no era muy diferente a la de unas horas atrás. Seguía en la mansión blanca, embaucado por las brujas que se hacían llamar espiritistas, y con un pacto más serio con ellas de lo que pensaba.

Él tuvo que quedarse en la casa matando el tiempo paseándose por los pasillos, ya que Ivy había encabezado una expedición de búsqueda para dar con sus amigos. Pero por alguna razón que al mago de hielo se le escapaba, no le dejaron ir con ellas a buscarles.

Regresaron cuando la luna empezó a salir, sin éxito.

-¿No hay manera de saber si están bien?- preguntó casi desesperado. Desde que estaba allí no había hecho nada para saber si sus amigos estaban vivos siquiera.

-Mañana volveremos.- dijo Ivy.

-Dejadme ir esta vez con vosotras, por favor.- pidió.

-No es seguro, debes quedarte aquí.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Confía en nuestro criterio, mago. Queremos hallar a tus compañeros tanto como tú, así que solo déjalo en nuestras manos.

-Me siento… impotente.

-No tienes porqué.

-Necesito comprobar que están bien.- dijo seriamente.

-¿Esperas nuestra ayuda para eso también?

-¿No tenéis ningún método para averiguarlo?

-Nuestros "actos mágicos" requieren sacrificios, nuestro poder no surge de la nada.- recordó Ivy.

-¡Me da igual!- estalló.

Ivy se quedó pensando durante un tiempo, y finalmente tomó una decisión.

-Yo también quiero comprobar en qué estado se encuentran los demás magos.- dijo.- Pero recuérdame cuántos sois en total.

-Yo y cinco más.- respondió Gray.

-Conocer el estado de cinco personas requiere un buen sacrificio, cosa que no disponemos por el momento.

Gray se mantuvo a la espera, y Mist intervino entonces.

-Pero el sacrificio para saber si uno al menos no es tan alto, ¿verdad, Ivy?

-Cierto, cierto. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello, Gray? ¿Te basta con conocer el estado de solo uno de tus amigos, por el momento?

-Sí… supongo que está bien.

-Excelente, pues solo tienes que esperar por el momento. Mist, hazle compañía.

Y Mist se llevó a Gray al piso de arriba mientras Ivy organizaba los preparativos para acceder a la petición de su invitado.

-Oye Gray, ¿te apetece hacer algo?

-No es que no me fie de ti, Mist, pero prefiero no hacer nada.

-Pero a mí sí me apetece hacer algo.

-Vaya, qué lástima.

-Podrías quedarte aquí para siempre.- le dijo Mist seriamente.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-A no ser que derrotes a los monstruos junto a nosotras tendrás que quedarte.- rio ella.- El juramento, ¿recuerdas?

Gray no dijo nada, pues no se tomaba aquel ritual del todo enserio. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad de asegurar a sus amigos.

Los preparativos no tardaron en completarse, y Gray bajó al salón principal, donde solo estaba Ivy con una bandeja plateada.

-Todo listo. Antes de empezar debes comer esto.- dijo ella, destapando la bandeja, dejando al descubierto lo que parecía un pequeño trozo de carne cruda, sin forma reconocible.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- dijo algo asqueado.

-Es el sacrificio. Como la magia que utilizaremos depende de ti y de tus pensamientos, debes comerlo tú.

Él aceptó, sin quedarle alternativa alguna, y se metió en la boca ese extraño pedazo de lo que fuera y lo tragó sin respirar ni apenas masticar. Tuvo que contener sus arcadas.

Ivy, que estaba expectante, esperó hasta que se lo terminase.

-Ven ahora, rápido. Cógeme de las manos. Vas a usarme como canalizador, voy a compartir contigo las visiones que voy a tener. ¿Preparado?

Él asintió y la cogió cuidadosamente. Cerraron los ojos y las imágenes no tardaron en llegar.

Era Juvia, podían verla en el fondo del agua junto unas bestias de imagen borrosa, irreconocibles. La estaban rodeando, ella parecía triste. Estaba sola, también había sido separada del resto.

Ivy detuvo las visiones soltándose de Gray.

-Ahí lo tienes, ahora vete.- dijo respirando hondo.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla! Juvia está en peligro…- gritó él.

-Lo sé, pero por ahora espérame fuera, deprisa, necesito estar sola.

Gray obedeció y salió pálido del salón, dejando a Ivy sola.

Ella retuvo un par de imágenes más que prefirió no mostrarle a Gray. Se esforzó en verlas. Pudo ver cómo los monstruos eran nada más que las sirenas de la laguna, y no acosaban ni atacaban a la maga amiga de Gray, más bien la veneraban…

-Van a enseñarle Espejismo…- murmuró con ira retenida.-No puedo dejar que tomen la ventaja de una maga.

Ivy entendió la verdadera situación, desde cómo habían decidido hacer a la maga su líder hasta lo que se disponían a hacer; aprender a luchar. Las sirenas, esos inútiles seres dejarían de serlo si seguían así, y a cambio de la instrucción le darían a Juvia el conocimiento de Espejismo…

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Gray, recogido sobre él mismo apoyado en la pared. Ahora estaba mucho más intranquilo que antes.

Ivy entonces salió y él se levantó.

-Felicidades, hemos hecho un gran avance. Podemos ir a por tu amiga ahora mismo, sé dónde se encuentra.- le anunció Ivy.

A Gray le tranquilizó una barbaridad sus palabras.

-Muchas gracias… Yo…

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

-Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que he comido ahí dentro?- dijo con curiosidad.

-El resultado del sacrificio. Era necesario para hacer lo que hemos hecho.

-¿Pero qué era?

-Un corazón.- dijo Ivy fríamente.

-¿Un corazón?- dijo él poniéndose pálido.- Debía ser de un animal muy pequeño… No me digas que era de un ciervo…

Gray sentía cómo las náuseas se apoderaban de él rápidamente.

-Oh no, no se trata de tal cosa… ¿Recuerdas haber escuchado el llanto de un bebé el primer día que viniste? Pues ya no lo escucharás más.


	8. Catástrofe

La mansión blanca se sumergió en un silencio sobrenatural. Los ojos de Gray se paralizaron, no pudo desviar su mirada, los músculos que articulaban su boca se congelaron, se tensaron de tal manera que notaba cómo iban a desgarrarse.

-No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil, mago.- dijo Ivy fríamente.- Si no quieres fuego, no hagas una hoguera, o eso dicen.

-Tú…- pudo decir entrecortado.- Vosotras… Vosotras sois las culpables de la matanza… la matanza de Renais… Desde un principio me habéis estado… mintiendo.

-Bingo. Te hacía más inteligente, Gray. Has tardado en darte cuenta. ¿Espiritistas? Dudo que esa palabra exista siquiera.- dijo Ivy riendo.- Brujas. Somos brujas. Nuestro poder puede alcanzar niveles inhumanos con los sacrificios requeridos, por supuesto. Y tú has sido testigo de ello. ¿Verdad que los corazones de los recién nacidos son deliciosos?

-Si esperas que me quede quieto un solo segundo más…- dijo Gray, como si despertara de un largo y confuso sueño.- _Ice maker_…

-Te juro por mi vida y por las de todas las brujas bajo este techo que si te atreves a ponerme un solo dedo encima mataré a la maga que acabamos de ver gracias a tus visiones.- advirtió ella tranquilamente mientras revisaba su manicura.

-¡No vas a amenazarme más! No podrás acercarte a Juvia porque voy a terminar la misión que me ha sido encomendada: acabar contigo y con todas que son como tú.

-Lo dudo mucho. Tenemos un contrato, un pacto, un sello, un juramento, ¿no te acuerdas? Soy dueña de tu sangre. Me la ofreciste y yo la tomé.

Gray se quedó de nuevo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-No es cierto, si supiera que me estabais engañando… El juramento no es válido.

-Sí es válido, y tanto que lo es. No mentíamos cuando dijimos que las bestias eran nuestras enemigas y que te queríamos para combatirlas.- respondió ella.

-¿Qué pasa si rompo el juramento?

-Eso no va a pasar. Si no tienes voluntad para seguir adelante, yo haré que la tengas. La sangre es lo más personal que puedes obtener de alguien, y tú has sido jajajajaja. ¡Lo siento, jajajaja, tú has sido tan ingenuo de ofrecerla sin oponerte!

-¡No puedes obligarme, maldita sea!

-Estoy cansada de escucharte. Cállate y obedece, vamos a ver a tu amiga. Recuerda que las sirenas la tienen recluida.

-¿Vais a ayudarme?- se extrañó él.

-Claro, es parte del juramento, y nosotras queremos acabar con los monstruos, ya lo sabes. Los dos ganamos.

Gray no iba a confiar nunca más con ellas, definitivamente, las atrocidades que cometían a sus espaldas y sus engaños estuvieron a punto de desmoralizarle. Pero claro, antes que todo eso, lo más importante en ese momento era Juvia y su seguridad. Si las bestias eran tan malas como las brujas las describían, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Vayamos ahora mismo.- dijo él decidido.- Llevadme allí.

- Por supuesto, pero si no te importa, las órdenes las daré yo.- dijo ella cortante con aire siniestro.- Mientras nuestra superiora no esté presente, soy yo la que tiene el mando.

-Maldita…

-No me hagas arrancarte la lengua… Aunque sí podría hacerlo, serviría para otro de nuestros rituales. Pero retendré mis ganas, parece que Mist quiere que la conserves… por lo que pueda llegar a pasar en vosotros en la cama.

-Estás loca, todas lo estáis… Si crees que Mist y yo haríamos tal cosa…

-Repito. No es lo que tú quieras o no, sino lo que yo desee. Si Mist quiere pasar un rato contigo y yo estoy de acuerdo, así será. Me gustaría que no olvidases quién es dueña de tu voluntad. Por las buenas o por las malas.

Gray permaneció callado esta vez, quería dejar de escuchar todas esas horribles cosas que Ivy le estaba revelando.

-Ahora vámonos, las demás ya estarán listas.- anunció Ivy finalmente.- Que empiece la fiesta.

Juvia, por su parte, seguía en lo hondo de la laguna donde habitaban las sirenas. Había establecido con ellas una extraña relación, ya que la consideraban su líder y mentora, pero al mismo tiempo se ocupaban de instruir a la maga en los secretos de su especie.

-Creía que vosotras no luchabais.- dijo Juvia.

-Y no lo hacemos, o al menos no hasta ahora. Tu llegada nos hace creer que podemos ser útiles, que podemos ser algo más estando fuera del agua.

Juvia no se sentía todo lo halagada que debería, ya que no quería ser el detonante de que una pacífica especie, como era la de las sirenas, corrieran los riesgos de la batalla.

-Juvia no quiere que os pongáis en riesgo. ¿Podréis luchar y aseguraros de vivir?

-Venga, Juvia, no nos subestimes. Ahora debes prestar atención.

Ella asintió y esperó.

-Te enseñaremos a que tu poder no merme cuando estés lejos del agua, dentro de ella no tenemos nada que tú no sepas, como sabrás.

-Pero Juvia es más fuerte cuando hay cerca… si no hay agua, ¿cómo puede ser que no afecte?

-Es por Espejismo, una técnica milenaria que hemos transmitido a nuestra especie toda nuestra vida. La usamos para sobrevivir lejos del agua.

Juvia estaba más que dispuesta a aprender ese poder, lo haría cuanto antes y luego iría a rescatar a Gray. Cuando pensaba en él quería abandonarlo todo, volver atrás en el tiempo y estar fuera de peligro, pudiendo verle cuando quisiera y estar con él…

Mientras tanto, Natsu seguía viajando con la arpía Lena.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-Sígueme y no hables.

-No avanzaré ni un paso más si no sé hacia dónde nos dirigimos, maldita sea.

-No hagas que te arranque a los ojos… ¡Está bien! Vamos a declarar la guerra oficialmente a las brujas.

-¿Oficialmente? No sabía que tuvierais ese tipo de diplomacia.

-¿Es porque somos bestias?- se indignó Lena.

-No… No quise decir eso, solo que no sé cómo se empiezan las guerras…

-Pues ahora lo verás, pero antes necesitamos asegurarnos de que no estamos solos en esto.

-¿Vamos a pedir ayuda?

-No es ayuda, solo es el ofrecimiento de participar.

Natsu chasqueó la lengua y no quiso decirle nada más para evitar discusiones, y en menos de una hora llegaron a una explanada en medio del bosque, libre de árboles y rocas.

Lena habló con voz alta y clara.

-Soy yo, Lena. He venido a comunicaros que la guerra contra las brujas va a dar comienzo.

De la hierba surgió una forma irreconocible, cubierto de hojas y barro.

-¿Ya ha llegado el momento?- dijo con voz cansada y profunda.

-Sí, avisad al resto: a los centauros, a los wyverns, a los ogros, a los enanos, a… bueno, a todos.

-Está bien. Nos encargaremos de que las brujas estén enteradas ahora mismo.

-Estableced una base cerca de ellas, podemos empezar por la mansión blanca.

-¿Cuántos grupos de brujas hay?- intervino Natsu.

-Incontables. Y no solo se implicarán ellas mismas, sino que involucrarán a cualquier guerrero humano.

-¿Los humanos participarán en esto también?

-Eso me temo. Pero solo hay que miraros a ti y a tus amigos, sois humanos y estáis muy metidos en esta guerra aún cuando no ha comenzado. Su ejército cuenta con magos, chamanes, sanadores, caballeros, mercenarios, tiradores… En fin, es obvio, ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres decir con que es obvio?

-Las brujas estando solas tienen muchas limitaciones, pero con la ayuda de los anteriormente nombrados son terribles. Están libres para echar maldiciones y preparar conjuros mientras son protegidas.

-Entiendo…

La criatura deforme de barro y hierba volvió a hablar, parecía que acababa de despertar: lo hacía cada vez que iba a hablar.

-No ha sido necesario iniciar la guerra. Las brujas han movido ficha.

-¿¡Cómo!?- gritó Lena.- ¡Avisad a Goliat!

-Me temo que Goliat ha partido…

-¿Quién es Goliat?- preguntó Natsu nervioso por la situación.

-Es el líder de las bestias, monstruos y criaturas. Le necesitamos para asegurar la victoria…

-Os ayudaré, al fin y al cabo para eso he venido.- se ofreció Natsu.

-Aprecio tu entusiasmo, humano enclenque…- suspiró Lena.- Pero vale, vamos allá, tenemos que reunirnos con cuantos más podamos.

Goliat, el líder desaparecido de las bestias, no se había esfumado sin más. Estaba reunido con Hécate y Lucy.

-Hace años que no escucho sobre ti, jueza.- saludó Goliat.

Él era nada más ni nada menos que una quimera, único en su especie. Lucy retrocedió asustada nada más verle, sin poder evitar que un escalofrío la invadiese.

-Hola, Goliat. Sigues igual que siempre.- saludó Hécate también.

Mantenían un tono distante y frío.

-¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

-No puedo dejar que os involucréis en una guerra abierta contra las brujas.

-Así que era eso… Hacía días que notaba el olor a destrucción en las nubes. Sinceramente no me extraña, tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

-¿Piensas intervenir?

-Por supuesto, apuesto mis alas a que Monna, la jefa de ese asqueroso aquelarre se involucrará.

-No. Willow ha ido a detenerla, al igual que yo estoy aquí para detenerte a ti.

-No me hagas arrancarte un brazo, jueza.

-No me hagas despellejarte, monstruo.- sentenció Hécate finalmente, alzando su báculo.

Willow y Erza también se encontraron con otra gran fuerza a tener en cuenta: Monna, líder indiscutible de las brujas y dueña de los secretos de la magia negra.

-Así que me pedís que detenga la guerra.- dijo ella con voz cantarina.

Monna era una bruja alta, delgada y más joven de lo que Erza esperaba. Era una belleza que no se encontraba en todas partes, de pelo plateado y recogido en una trenza descuidada.

-Sí. Lo único que conseguiréis es una catástrofe.- respondió Willow.- ¿Qué pretendéis?

Erza se mantenía al margen, pero preparada por si las cosas se complicaban.

-Solo queremos ser libres, poder desarrollar nuestra magia a nuestro aire.

-¿Y para ello queréis matar a las bestias?

-Pensadlo de esta forma: si les matamos a todos, no nos harán falta más sacrificios humanos durante años. Podemos aprovechar sus cadáveres.

-No puedo dejar que alguien que piensa como tú se involucre en algo tan importante como esto.- dijo Willow dando por terminada la conversación.

Entonces desenfundó rápidamente dos revólveres y los encaró hacia Monna.

Pero alguien que tenía tiempo de sobra para reflexionar acerca de la situación en la que se encontraban tuvo una revelación, temiendo estar en lo cierto. Gajeel, que seguía en la cabaña de madera en lo alto de una colina, "defendiendo" el hogar de Hécate y Willow de nada, cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante. Por las últimas noticias con las que Hécate contaba, gracias a su disposición de diosa y conocedora de todo en Tierra Negra, sabía que Gray solo con las brujas, Natsu estaba solo con los monstruos, Juvia se encontraba en la misma situación pero con las sirenas. Y ahora Hécate y Willow se habían llevado a Lucy y a Erza cada una por un lado. Y finalmente estaba él, aislado de todo.

El dragón de acero se levantó de la silla tumbándola al suelo y empezó una carrera a contrarreloj sin camino fijo pero sí con un objetivo. Tenía que encontrarles a todos.

"Nos han separado, estamos solos y nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir son reducidas, tal y como sabíamos antes de venir aquí, por eso quisimos permanecer juntos… Pero han hecho que nos olvidemos de ello."

Desde el momento en que Gajeel tuvo esta revelación, consideró igual de peligrosos a monstruos, brujas y también a Hécate y Willow: conocedores de todo y buscadores de catástrofes.


	9. Ataque

Incontables sellos mágicos surgieron en el aire, en el suelo, en las nubes y en los árboles, mientras Hécate preparaba su golpe devastador dirigido a aquellos que osaran imponerse abiertamente a su voluntad.

-Si piensas que te dejaré moverte deberías reconsiderarlo…- gruñó Goliat dando un salto inhumano, y descendiendo con las garras por delante, en picado contra Hécate.

-¡Ábrete, portal del escorpión, Scorpio!- gritó Lucy por sorpresa para el rey de las bestias.

-¡We are!

Scorpio fue invocado y lanzó un potente torbellino de arena contra Goliat, que tuvo que apartarse de su trayectoria, fallando su ataque.

-¡Maldita humana!- rugió, ahora dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¡Ábrete, portal del carnero, Aries!- y entonces la espíritu de pelo rosa alzó una barrera esponjosa delante de Lucy.

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Scorpio, no dejes que interrumpa a Hécate, por favor!- ordenó Lucy.

-Entendido.- dijo el espíritu, que lanzaba disparos de arena sin cesar contra Goliat.

Pero los espíritus de Lucy y su esfuerzo fueron en vano, no era rival para el rey de las bestias, y no tardó en hacer desaparecer tanto a Scorpio como a Aries.

-¡Ahora dejadme almorzar!- rugió de nuevo, abalanzándose contra Hécate y Lucy, pero no pudo conseguirlo.

Hécate salió de su trance y los sellos terminaron de completarse. Con un ligero pero decidido movimiento de muñeca, su bastón emitió un campaneo y de los sellos salieron disparadas columnas brillantes, con tanta luz que apenas se distinguían las unas de las otras.

Lucy cerró los ojos y se los cubrió con las manos, no podía soportar eso sin quedarse ciega.

Todo sucedió como un flash, instantáneo y con consecuencias fatales para Goliat. Había desaparecido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Lucy sin atreverse a moverse de su sitio.

-No íbamos a convencerle.- respondió la jueza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo Lucy asustada.

-Ahora Goliat ha vuelto a la tierra como polvo.

-¡¿Le has matado?!

-Desintegrado.

-Y yo… yo te he ayudado a hacer esto… ¡No tienes derecho!- estalló la rubia.- ¡Le has borrado del mapa solo porque no opinaba como tú!

-No podía dejar que se involucrase en la guerra. Ahora el bando de las bestias está sin cabeza. Espero que Willow y tu compañera puedan "convencer" a Monna también.

-Erza jamás haría tal cosa.- aseguró la maga.

-Ni tú, ¿verdad? Sin embargo lo has hecho sin ni siquiera darte cuenta.

-¡Yo no sabía que querías matarle!

-Ahí está la gracia. La ignorancia es preciosa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?- concluyó Lucy aparentando tener valor.

-Eso depende de ti. Pero mientras piensas si aprecias tu vida deberíamos ir a ver cómo se desarrolla la batalla, como espectadoras.

-Creía que querías detener la lucha…

Hécate prefirió no contestar y mostró media sonrisa por primera vez.

-Debemos darnos prisa.

-¡Antes explícame qué pretendes!- gritó Lucy.

-Veamos… Te lo explicaré para que no te quede la menor duda de la situación en la que nos encontramos.- explicó.- Yo soy la jueza, la voluntad de Tierra Negra, y mis deseos son los que prevalecerán. Si he decidido que tanto Goliat como Monna son innecesarios para esta guerra, es que lo son en realidad.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque así lo quiero yo. Sin embargo, con esto es suficiente de momento, no intervendré más. ¿No te parece suficiente haber eliminado a ambos líderes? Dejaré que la guerra se cobre a sus víctimas.

-No sabía que pensabas así. ¿Por qué dejarás que la guerra siga su curso? ¿¡Por qué no la detienes!? ¡Mis amigos están involucrados en esto!

-No seas egoísta, Lucy. Solo quieres que pare esta guerra para que tus compañeros vivan. Pero si han de morir en la guerra, morirán, yo no decido el transcurso de la historia.

-¡Pero si antes has dicho que tu voluntad son los hechos!

-Por eso, yo no quiero salvar a nadie más.- respondió Hécate.

-Esta conversación no va a llegar a ningún lugar. Aquí nos separamos.- decidió Lucy.- No quiero tener que ver nada contigo nunca más.

-Como quieras. Buena suerte sobreviviendo.

Hécate no puso ninguna objeción y dejó a Lucy a su suerte sin pensarlo dos veces.

La maga de espíritus estelares se quedó allí y cayó de rodillas sobre el césped, llorando de frustración. También se sentía mal por no saber por qué Hécate iba a dejar la guerra como estaba, sin detenerla. ¿Acaso le supondría algún beneficio? Seguro que sí, ya había quedado claro el egoísmo que regulaba sus pasos y acciones.

Erza por su parte seguía con Willow, luchando codo con codo contra Monna, queriendo convencerla que detuviese a las brujas, o eso pensaba Erza por lo menos.

Monna era realmente fuerte, tenía la particularidad que enlazaba todos sus ataques con unas garras sombrías que surgían del suelo, procedentes del vacío. También provocaba explosiones controladas e ilusiones, pero no pudo con el ataque repentino por parte de Willow y Erza, que eran dos luchadores natos. Monna desapareció sin dejar rastro, tal y como le había pasado a Goliat, solo que Willow, consciente de la muerte de la bruja, se las apañó mejor para mantener el engaño a ojos de Erza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Erza sorprendida, todavía con la espada en alto.

-Parece que ha huido, ¿no crees?- improvisó Will.

-No sabía que las brujas podían hacer eso…

-No hay que fiarse de sus posibilidades. Seguramente haya ido a advertir a las suyas de todo lo que esté pasando.

-¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer?

-Reunirnos con Hécate para ver si ella y Lucy han logrado convencer a Goliat.

-Pues vayamos entonces.- dijo Erza.

-Mejor dicho, mejor será que esperemos a que ellas vengan. Hécate puede localizarnos enseguida, pero por el contrario nosotros… Bueno, es lo que tiene no ser una divinidad, ¿verdad?

-Es cierto.- admitió Erza.- De todos modos esto supone un gran avance para la reducción de la guerra, ¿no?

-Oh, ya lo creo. Aunque se nieguen a desistir, ya saben que nosotros esta vez podemos pararles los pies, ya lo has visto.

-Yo no estaría tan segura que se retiraran solo por esto.- dudó ella.

-Vamos, vamos, no seas pesimista. Hécate tiene una férrea voluntad, ¿sabes? Ten por seguro que cualquier cosa que desee la conseguirá.

Lo que desconocía Erza era el precio que había que pagar para que así fuera.

Docenas y docenas de brujas levitaban el terreno, sin importar nada más que llegar a su objetivo. Ivy iba en cabeza, junto a Gray y Mist. Solo tenían un lugar por dónde comenzar, y ese era la laguna de las sirenas en las que retenían a Juvia, o al menos eso creía Gray. Solo estaban ellas y él, los monstruos y bestias no aparecían por ninguna parte.

-¿No vienen a atacarnos?- se extrañó Gray.

-Quien cuente con el factor sorpresa tiene las de ganar, mago. No están preparados, nosotras sí. No esperaban un ataque, nosotras sí. Somos superiores en todos los aspectos, como puedes comprobar.- respondió Ivy sin apartar la mirada al frente.

Repentinamente se escuchó un ruido que no era el de ellas sobrevolando el suelo, eran pisadas de caballos, ruido a metal y acero y gritos de guerra.

-Vaya, ya vienen los refuerzos.- comprobó Mist alegremente.

-¿Refuerzos? ¿Más brujas?- se sorprendió Gray.

-No necesariamente.

Y por el horizonte aparecieron un centenar de caballos, montados por caballeros. También se divisaban volando una treintena de wyverns cabalgados por tiradores y hechiceros.

-La raza humana nos ayuda, están de acuerdo con la exterminación de esas criaturas.- explicó Ivy.

-¿La raza humana?- dijo Gray escépticamente.- Dudo que la raza humana esté al corriente de esta barbarie.

-De momento solo participan los de Tierra Negra, pero es suficiente para generalizar. Pronto llegaremos a la laguna, donde está tu amiga.

Gray tragó saliva y asintió. Estaba muy nervioso porque no sabía con qué cara iba a mirar a Juvia tras todos los fallos que había cometido desde que las brujas lo engañaron. Se sentía el más estúpido del mundo, y además sin opción alguna de rectificar, porque estaba metido hasta el fondo del asunto gracias a su descuidada actitud.

Por su parte, Juvia seguía con las sirenas dentro del agua, sin estar al corriente de nada lo que pasaba en el exterior y de lo que avecinaba.

-¿Has entendido los fundamentos?- dijo una sirena.

-Sí, Juvia se ve capaz de hacer uso de Espejismo.- respondió la maga algo cansada.

-Perfecto, nosotras nos tomamos esto como un trueque: te hemos enseñado a ti, y nos gustaría que ahora nos enseñases tú a cómo luchar con el agua. Luchar como lo haces tú.

-Bueno pues…

Pero un tritón interrumpió la charla apresuradamente y con la respiración entrecortada. Era como una sirena, pero con rasgos masculinos. Una reluciente aleta verde brillante nacía de su cintura y llevaba el torso desnudo, como las sirenas.

-¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?- dijo una de las sirenas indignada.- ¡Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, Day, no voy a tener una cita contigo!

-¡No es eso, no es eso!- dijo el tal Day.- El agua está temblando, ¿no lo notáis?

-Eso es por los animales, de vez en cuando se vuelven…

-¡No, son los humanos, y se dirigen hacia aquí!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Humanos, por qué vendrían aquí?

-¡Los encabezan las brujas, la guerra de la profecía que anunciasteis va a empezar con nosotros!

Todas las sirenas empezaron a dar vueltas sobre ellas mismas, gritando y aterrorizadas, sin creer que la muerte estaba a unos metros de ellas.

-¡Tranquilas, no vais a morir!- gritó Juvia para poner fin al terror.- Lucharemos.

-¿Pero cómo? Nosotras somos inútiles…

-¡No es verdad! Debemos preparara una defensa que rodee toda la orilla de la laguna.- decía Juvia alzando la voz pero intentando permanecer serena.

-Eso podremos hacerlo, se crea una pared de agua que… ¡Pero eso solo les retrasará!

-Será suficiente. Mientras no puedan cruzar la barrera vosotras escaparéis hacia el océano tan rápido como podáis.- planeaba Juvia.- ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!- corearon todas, y se colocaron junto a la orilla preparando la magia con la que contaban, que no era mucha en realidad, pero si se daban por vencidas todo acabaría ese mismo día. Además, contar con la fuerza de Juvia les suponía un gran alivio, después de todo era la salvadora que anunciaba la profecía… O eso querían creer.

-Ya están aquí.- dijo una sirena.

-Todas a sus puestos.- concluyó Juvia, con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde para salvar la vida de las sirenas.

En pocos minutos la laguna fue rodeada de guerreros y hechiceros, cómplices de las brujas, mientras ellas daban las órdenes desde la retaguardia, estando Gray con ellas, por supuesto.

Ivy por fin dio la señal de iniciar la matanza.


	10. Atraviesa los cielos y ábrelos

-¡Que le den a la maldita cabaña, joder!

Gajeel bajaba casi sin tocar el suelo de la colina en la que Hécate y Willow le habían dejado. Haría uso de su excelente olfato para encontrar a Erza y a Lucy, y luego dar con el resto. En realidad el dragón de hierro temía que todo fuese fruto de su acostumbrada desconfianza por lo desconocido, pero esta vez… sabía que algo no iba bien.

Lo que no se imaginaba era la mala conciencia de los anfitriones en separar a todos y cada uno, sabiendo cómo iban las cosas para Natsu, Gray y Juvia. Debía estar premeditado a la fuerza. Mientras Gajeel corría como el viento, poco a poco iba acercándose hacia el rescate de sus compañeras.

Lucy seguía en el mismo lugar en el que Hécate la había dejado, sentada sobre un tronco viejo y desmembrado.

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

La maga de espíritus estelares estaba desorientada, pues los acontecimientos habían abatido su voluntad. Estaba preocupada por Erza, que estaba con Willow… aunque ella no tendría problemas para plantarle cara, ¿pero y si no descubría las verdaderas intenciones del explorador? De todas formas pudo comprobarlo al instante: Erza apareció de entre el bosque, corriendo pasando tras los árboles hasta que divisó a Lucy.

-¿¡Erza!?

-¡Lucy!

Erza llegó hasta donde estaba su amiga cogiéndola por los hombros.

-Lucy, esta gente no es de fiar.- declaró Erza.

-Ya lo sé, ¿puedes creer que Hécate…?

-¿Ha acabado con Goliat, líder de las bestias?

-Vosotros habéis matado a Monna, ¿verdad?- entendió Lucy.- ¿Y qué pasa con Willow? Hécate me ha dejado aquí tras descubrir lo que pretendía…

-Y lo que quiere es que la guerra prospere, ahora que ambos bandos están descabezados. Willow no tardará en venir, por cierto.

-¿¡Cómo!?- gritó Lucy.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Dejarle fuera de servicio.

-¿Y cómo has descubierto lo que se proponía?

-Mintió y le descubrí. Dijo que Monna había desaparecido sin más, una técnica de brujas, según él. Cosa que no me cuadra con la información que nos dio antes. Así que a partir de ahí desconfié y me limité a correr, quería encontrarte por si Hécate… bueno, ya sabes.

Lucy abrazó a Erza con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Gracias por venir… gracias por ser mi amiga.- dijo medio llorando.

-Lucy, ¿a qué viene esto? - dijo ella en tono tranquilizador mientras la abrazaba también.

-He tenido miedo de morir desde que aceptamos esta misión… y vosotros me estáis protegiendo para que eso no ocurra.

-Pues claro, tonta. Somos un equipo, aunque de momento incompleto…

-¡Te he encontrado!- dijo Willow tranquilamente, sin que se notase el esfuerzo de la persecución.- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

Lucy frunció el ceño y no se contuvo en absoluto, llevándose la mano a sus llaves colgadas en el cinturón.

-Nos habéis engañado, se acabó el teatro.- dijo, muy segura de sí misma por el hecho de estar junto a Erza.

-Vaya, no os creía tan espabiladas.- rió él.

-¿Vas a rendirte? No queremos tener que luchar contigo, Will.- advirtió Erza.

-Yo tampoco quería ensuciarme las manos, pero si mi amada Hécate… Si vais contra ella o sus propósitos no viviréis ni por un segundo más.

-Oh, así que eso crees…- asimiló la pelirroja, empuñando una de sus espadas en alto.- ¡Ven!

-¡Oh venga! ¿No creeréis que unos espíritus que no llegan al puesto de basura y una caballera de medio pelo podrán contra mí?

-Tú eres la única basura, así que no obligaré a mis espíritus estelares ni que te miren.- respondió Lucy, arrodillándose en el suelo y cerrando los ojos.

"_Atraviesa los cielos, y ábrelos..."_

Erza comprendió que debía cubrir a Lucy, que estaba decidida a terminar con todo enseguida, así que se reequipó con su armadura de la rueda celestial, una de sus favoritas, y encaró a Willow.

El explorador era más ágil de lo que imaginaban, y asestar un golpe certero en él sería difícil. Mientras corría, volteaba y saltaba, Erza vio como se reequipaba con armas de fuego, a larga distancia.

-Esa magia es como… la de Bisca.- murmuró Erza sorprendida.

-Sorpresa, estúpida.- dijo él disparando sin descanso.

"_Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,_  
_hazte conocer a mí _  
_oh Tetrabiblos..."_

Lucy seguía concentrada, debía estarlo si no quería fallar en esa ocasión. Pero no seguiría a salvo por mucho tiempo si Erza continuaba con ese ritmo… Retrocedía ante los devastadores ataques de Willow. Lo había subestimado, desde luego. Él se movía a alta velocidad sin cesar los disparos, y ocasionalmente le lanzaba dagas y agujas.

Cayó abatida tras recibir varias heridas serias. El explorador se reequipaba demasiado rápido, tanto como ella o más, y la multitud de efectos de sus armas pudieron con Erza, que estaba tendida en el suelo intentando levantarse.

"¿Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer?"- pensó mientras forcejeaba. –"No puedo proteger a nadie, confiar en mí es un error"

-¡No tardes tanto en levantarte, maldición!- oyó detrás de ella.

Gajeel había llegado justo a tiempo. Ahora volvían a estar los tres de nuevo, y se sintieron aliviados por ello.

-Gajeel…

Ahora él detenía el paso de Willow, que le miraba desafiante y confiando en su victoria. Contaba ya con varias heridas por parte de Erza, y Gajeel iba a despedazarlo si era necesario. No sabía los motivos exactos de por qué estaba metido en eso, pero sus sospechas y la situación le sobraba como justificante.

_"Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas..._  
_Revela tu aspecto, una puerta malévola"_

-Para llegar a la conejita antes tendrás que derrotarme, chaval.- gruñó Gajeel, que rodeaba a Lucy.

-No vas a durar mucho si juegas tanto a la defensiva, trozo de chatarra.- dijo su enemigo alternando unas potentes balas ígneas con otras perforadoras.

Efectivamente si seguían así, Gajeel terminaría más que herido, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en una alternativa.

No tardó en caer también derrumbado al suelo, dejando escuchar el estallido de metal contra la superficie.

-Solo queda una.

_"Oh ochenta y ocho signos... _  
_¡Brillad!"_

_-¿_Bri… brillad?- desconfió Willow, que todavía no conocía lo que le esperaba.

_"¡Urano Metria!"_

El cielo se tornó oscuro, y las estrellas del conjuro de Lucy brillaron de forma cegadora, dirigiéndose disparadas a continuación contra el cuerpo de Willow, una tras otra, sin dejar rastro de conciencia en él.

Cuando el cielo volvió a la normalidad, a Lucy se le nubló la vista.

-Bien hecho… Lucy.- dijo Erza en voz baja.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó ella asustada tras ver a Erza y Gajeel derrotados en el suelo.

-Has ganado, conejita.- la saludó Gajeel esforzándose por no parecer derrotado.

Ella se alegró al conocer el resultado de su hechizo, que por experiencia sabía que su correcta ejecución ponía a prueba al ser humano, y se dejó caer al suelo también, prácticamente vacía de poder mágico.

Natsu caminaba junto a Lena apresuradamente, ya que la guerra había estallado antes de lo esperado.

-Todo es vuestra culpa.- dijo la harpía furiosa.

-¿Eh? ¡Nosotros no tenemos un conflicto contra otra especie!- contestó él.

-¡Vuestra llegada ha precipitado todo, maldito humano!

-Eso no es culpa nuestra, pero una vez hecho debemos hacer lo que podamos, no quejarnos por todo como haces tú.

-¿Vas a decirme que no puedo quejarme?

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, sin dejar de avanzar. Se dirigían hacia el núcleo del conflicto, a la laguna.

-¿Crees que Juvia seguirá allí?- preguntó Natsu preocupado.

-¿Por qué te crees que voy? No tengo ni idea, pero la idea de que esa chica salga mal parada no me entusiasma. Si solo fuesen las sirenas me daría igual, claro, por mí pueden cortarlas en mil pedazos…

-No hace falta que exageres, tú no quieres que les pase eso a las sirenas…

-¿Qué vas a saber tú? Por el momento… Creo que debo ir yo sola.

-¿¡Cómo!? Estás bromeando.

-No, escúchame bien, estúpido: ya hay demasiados humanos involucrados, si las brujas te ven aparecer conmigo te declararán objetivo a eliminar.

-Eso a mí me da igual.

-No es cuestión de que te de igual o no, uno de tus amigos está bajo el comando de las brujas.

-Gray no está allí porque quiera.

-Ya lo sé, no creo que sea tan estúpido como tú.- gruñó Lena.- El caso es que si no te han visto todavía, tenemos una oportunidad de aprovechar el factor sorpresa, tal y como han hecho ellas.  
-¿Quieres que me esconda y las ataque cuando menos se lo esperen?- dudó Natsu.

-No, maldición, cállate. Tú no vas a venir, solo debes esperar aquí a que regrese a por ti. Eso de momento.

-¿Qué harás tú?

-Comprobaré la situación, no puedes arriesgarte a salir así sin más. Deja que eche un vistazo.

-No me fio de ti.

-Haces bien, por confiar en los demás tus amigos están con el agua al cuello, pero no quiero que confíes en mí. Solo quédate y no vengas.

Y tras esto, sin dejar espacio para contestación alguna, Lena alzó el vuelo y desapareció a la vista de Natsu.

-Supongo que no me queda opción…- se resignó él.

En el lago las cosas iban de mal en peor para las sirenas. Apenas contaban con refuerzos, ya que el repentino ataque de las brujas las sorprendió a ellas y al resto de monstruos. Al menos el muro de agua que pudieron levantar les daba tiempo para escapar.

-Parece que han preparado una pequeña defensa.- murmuró Ivy.

Gray estaba furioso con la situación, y también quería destrozar a las sirenas por haber capturado a Juvia, según lo que le habían enseñado las brujas.

-Iré yo.- dijo finalmente.- Echaré abajo ese muro.

-No es necesario, Gray.- le detuvo Ivy.- Mist, quédate con él vigilándole, pero antes…-Ivy abrió la camisa de Gray y dibujo rápidamente y con precisión un sello con sangre en medio de su pecho, justo debajo de su garganta.- Solo por si acaso.

Gray comprendió que no se fiaban de él, como era evidente, por eso le retenían con ese sello.

Ivy se adelantó a primera línea mientras Mist se quedó con Gray en la retaguardia.

-Bueno, los dos solos otra vez…- susurró ella.

-Sí, eso parece.

-¿Quieres entretenerte un rato?

-Tú siempre buscas entretenerte, ¿eh?

-Pero no lo hago igual con todas las personas. El entretenimiento contigo puede llegar a ser muy interesante.

Gray estaba cansado de esa bruja y de sus insinuaciones, que casi llegaban a ser proposiciones directas.

-¿Quién tiene control sobre este sello?- dijo él señalándolo.

-Ahora yo.

-Creía que sería Ivy…

-No hace falta hacer un sello para tener control sobre él, no funciona así. Y deja de hablar de cosas tan aburridas.- dijo pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello, pegando su nariz una con la otra.

-¿Acaso quieres entretenerte ahora?- dijo Gray con voz seductora. Iba a sacar provecho de la situación.

-Cualquier momento es bueno.- y sin pensárselo dos veces besó a Gray con la boca abierta, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, al encuentro de su respuesta.

Gray también jugó con su lengua junto con la de ella mientras la cogía por la cintura.

-Por fin te dejas llevar…- dijo ella sofocada, entre suspiros.

-Oye… ¿Qué te parece si nos retiramos unos minutos?- respondió él en voz baja mientras deslizaba su mano al sexo de Mist, haciendo presión con sus dedos sobre la ropa.

-Ah… ¡Aaah!- gemía ella. Realmente era fácilmente excitable.- Vamos, rápido.

Y cogió por el brazo a Gray apresuradamente para alejarse un poco del frente de batalla. Se introdujeron a la orilla del bosque y siguieron con los besos y las caricias.

-Todavía es más excitante en esta situación.- decía ella intentando controlar el tono de sus palabras.- Con la guerra al lado, con monstruos cerca… ¡Oh Dios!

Gray mordisqueaba ahora su barbilla y ella se volvía loca por momentos, agarrándole del pelo fuertemente.

-Oye Gray… Ah… ¿Te gusto?- dijo ella.

Él levantó la cabeza, dejando de jugar y la miró a los ojos fijamente.

-Claro que no me gustas, eres repugnante.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Y sin dejar tiempo para que Mist reaccionara, la congeló dentro de un gran bloque de hielo. Estuvo varios minutos más reforzando las capas, no podía arriesgarse a que escapase por su cuenta.

Finalmente él se despidió de ella con un gesto con la mano y una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

-Nos vemos, bruja.

Y se lanzó a correr, con la intención de llegar al lago y ocuparse personalmente de matar a las sirenas y encontrar a Juvia.


	11. Contrato anulado

Natsu no podía sentir mayor alivio en ese momento.

Seguía donde Lena le había dejado, sin moverse, todavía entre los árboles, cuando vio de repente a Lucy, Erza y Gajeel.

-¡Lucy! ¡Chicos!- gritó, corriendo hacia ellos con los brazos en alto.

Estos se sorprendieron y no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Natsu se lanzara sobre ellos, tumbándoles en el suelo.

-Natsu…- sollozó Lucy mientras le abrazaba por el cuello.- ¡Natsu!

Ahora ya estaban los cuatro reunidos, y ya quedaba menos para estar al completo y detener con todas sus fuerzas esta estúpida guerra absurda. Pero antes de eso, se pusieron al día, del plan de Hécate y Willow, de la intención de las bestias y de las acciones de las brujas.

Pero no para todos los magos todo iba tan bien…

No pudo llegar a tiempo. Gray no pudo alcanzar la laguna lo suficientemente rápido.

Ivy se ocupó personalmente de derribar el constante torrente de agua que bordeaba el hogar de las sirenas. No duró ni dos segundos ante su llegada.

Juvia se sorprendió mucho al ver la rapidez en que había ocurrido todo, pero ella al igual que el resto de las sirenas que se quedaron en la retaguardia, cubriendo la huida de las demás, no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar ante la invasión.

-A ver, chicas.- dijo Ivy dirigiéndose a sus compañeras brujas. –Lección básica: ¿qué haríais para matarlas a todas de un golpe? Tened en cuenta que el elemento de la laguna es un buen condicionante…

Todas rieron malévolamente, ya que sabían qué hacer perfectamente, blanco y en botella: iban a electrocutarlas.

Las brujas, Ivy incluida, metieron su dedo índice en la laguna, estando en contacto directo con el agua.

-A la de tres soltaremos una pequeña chispa, con eso será más que suficiente.- anunció.- Una… dos… y tres.

Sus rostros se iluminaron intensamente ante el brillo que emitió el agua mientras conducía salvajemente la electricidad.

Todo fue un caos, las corrientes se descontrolaron y el agua se calentó hasta el extremo, llevando consigo calambres y chispazos. Pronto empezó a aflorar la muerte.

Desde la superficie las brujas se limitaron a contemplar cómo el agua emitía humo negro.

-Mmm, huele a pescado.- dijo una de las brujas, arrancando más risotadas por parte de sus compañeras.

El resto de partícipes en la guerra también rieron, los aliados de las brujas intentaban estar a buenas con ellas.

-Señora Ivy, ¿quién es ese que viene corriendo?- dijo un soldado.

-Oh, pero si es Gray… Creía que lo había dejado con Mist.

Él avanzaba dando granes zancadas, corriendo desesperadamente con un sabor de boca más amargo de lo que le gustaría.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Gray.- le saludó Ivy, señalando la superficie del agua.

Empezaban a salir a flote los cuerpos muertos de las sirenas, muchos de ellos con espantosas muecas.

-¿Ya habéis…?

-Tú mismo lo estás viendo.

-¿Dónde está Juvia?-dijo él asustado.

-Oh, quién sabe. Por cierto, ¿qué has hecho con Mist?

-¿¡Cómo que quién sabe!? ¡Dime dónde está Juvia! No será que…

-Me extraña que esa joven bruja te haya dejado venir, dime, ¿con qué la has engañado?

-Te habrás asegurado de que ella no estuviera dentro del agua, ¿¡no!?

Ivy hizo estallar una sonora bofetada en la mejilla de Gray.

-Cállate ya, imbécil. Date cuenta de tu posición, basura asquerosa.

-Hija de…

Ivy clavó sus dedos en el sello que anteriormente había puesto debajo del cuello de Gray, y él bramó de dolor.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

-Conoce tu lugar. En cuanto a tu amiga, dejó de interesante desde el momento en que vi que estaba aliada con las sirenas.

-¿Aliada?- dijo Gray llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Me da pena lo estúpido que eres, mago.

Gray no esperó ni un segundo más y se metió de un salto en el lago, de cabeza. Todavía el agua seguía dando algún que otro calambre, y pudo notar cómo se le entumecían las extremidades, pero no iba a salir del agua hasta asegurarse del paradero de Juvia. Ivy ni se había molestado en comprobar que ella estaba allí, y lo peor es que Gray lo imaginaba. Nada le hacía cumplir su promesa, el pacto fue unilateral, después de todo.

Las lágrimas de Gray eran cálidas y se mezclaban con el agua electrificada. Nadaba torpemente, desesperado y se iba a quedar pronto sin aire. Intentó gritar, pero fue inútil, él no podía hablar debajo del agua.

Pero como si fuese una visión vista en un sueño lejano, Gray pudo ver el cuerpo de Juvia en el fondo, tocando la profundidad rocosa de la laguna.

Nadó lo más rápido que pudo y la alcanzó por fin, comprobando en el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba: tenía el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras, apenas llevaba ropa encima, y la poca que tenía estaba deshilada y a pedazos. Su rostro tampoco daba signos de nada. Nada en absoluto.

Gray cargó a Juvia a la espalda y se apresuró por salir fuera, para llevársela lejos de allí y ponerla a salvo.

"No estés muerta, por favor"

Ivy, que seguía mirando el agua desde la orilla seguía contemplando los cadáveres de las sirenas hasta que vio asomarse a Gray, y llevaba con él a su amiga.

-Vaya, mira tú por donde, al final estaba ahí.- dijo riendo.

Gray se arrastró todavía con Juvia a la espalda para salir del agua, agarrándose a las rocas para impulsarse hacia tierra. Entonces se dejó caer y tomó varias bocanadas de aire, todo eso sin despegar a Juvia de sus brazos.

-Tú… eres lo peor… lo peor que hay en este lugar.-le dijo Gray.

-Oh, no me hagas llorar, chico malo. Ya tienes lo que querías, ¿no?

Se levantó y cargó a Juvia a sus brazos, y sin decirle nada a Ivy, se fue con ella.

-Oye, ¿le vas a dejar ir?- dijo un soldado.

-Supongo que no pasará nada por dejar que cave un hoyo para enterrar a esa estúpida. Además, el sello todavía no ha desaparecido, así que encontrarle de nuevo será más fácil que haber matado a las sirenas… O puedo simplemente deshacerme de él, lentamente.

Gray seguía corriendo con Juvia en brazos cuando de la marca del pecho empezó a emanar sangre, pero no había ninguna herida. Sabía que era cosa de Ivy, iba a torturarle hasta el último momento y haría que se arrepintiese todo lo que le quedaba de vida de haber coincidido con ella alguna vez.

-Juvia… ¡ah!- le dolía hasta hablar.- Resiste, resiste… resiste.

Ya no corría tan rápido, sin embargo no dejaba de avanzar y avanzar, adentrándose en el bosque pero sin rumbo fijo. Unos matorrales se le engancharon en la pierna y tropezó estrepitosamente contra el suelo arenoso. Se manchó la boca y la cara de barro también y comprobó, tendido en el suelo, que Juvia no había recibido ni una herida más. Aún así, no tuvo fuerzas para volverse a levantar.

-¿Vamos a morir?

Miró los ojos cerrados de Juvia y la boca empezó a temblarle. Quería llorar hasta quedarse seco y gritar tan fuerte como para detener el movimiento de los planetas, pero ni eso podía hacer en ese estado, todavía expulsando sangre notablemente.

-Juvia…- dijo alentado por sus últimas fuerzas.- No sé si puedes… No sé si puedes escucharme, pero me hubiera gustado que me perdonases.

Ella seguía inconsciente, Gray tenía asumido que nunca más volvería a escuchar su voz, el último recuerdo de ella iba a ser el débil latido de su convaleciente corazón.

-No es justo que lo haga sin que tú lo sepas…- dijo él llorando finalmente.- Pero no descansaré en paz si no lo hago.

Lentamente Gray se acercó más todavía al rostro de Juvia y pegó sus labios a los suyos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que las lágrimas no se derramasen. La besó, abrió su boca y le plantó un suave beso sobre los labios de Juvia. El que ella no le pudiese corresponder en ese instante le hizo sentir peor de lo que estaba.

-Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

La vista se le nubló y parecía que le estaba cayendo el universo entero sobre su cabeza.

"Nuestro viaje termina aquí."

"¿Quieres que todo acabe realmente?" resonó una peculiar voz.

"¿Ya estoy muerto?" pensó decir Gray.

"¿Esto es un juego de responder con más preguntas? Qué divertido." dijo la voz entusiasmada."Lo siento, es normal que estés confuso."

"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué no veo nada?"

"No podemos dejar que nos veas porque tu vida dejaría de tener sentido. Sí, especialmente en tu caso, así que nos hemos ocupado de que no puedas ver, además de deshacernos de ese espantoso sello que llevabas puesto, ¿a quién se le ocurre? Qué mal gusto."

"¡¿Ya no llevo el sello?!"

Gray no sabía si alegrarse. Nada le garantizaba que estuviese vivo, puede que todo fuera un sueño, así que el sello ahora era lo de menos, no obstante siguió como si nada. Solo por si acaso.

"¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer con tu acompañante?"

"¡Juvia, tengo que ayudarla!"

"Tranqui, la tenemos con nosotros, pero parece que no va a contestar ni a decir nada de momento."

"¿Sigue inconsciente? ¿Está vivía?"

"Mmm deja que le eche un vistazo… ¡Oh! He oído su corazón, o eso creo."

"No dejes que se muera, por favor."

"¿Así sin más?"

"¡No hay tiempo que perder! Haré lo que sea…"

"No vuelvas a caer en el mismo error, tonto."

Tenía razón, esa voz estaba en lo cierto. Por haberse entregado sin pensarlo dos veces había tenido ese lío tan problemático con las brujas. Pero la vida de Juvia estaba en juego, y apenas dudaría en volver a pasar por lo mismo si con ello pudiese salvarla.

"No hay tiempo…" sollozó Gray.

"No te vayas a reír por lo que te voy a decir, pero con el amor… Si hay amor los seres como yo ya nos sentimos pagados. Y aquí hay tanto, tanto, tanto amor… ¿O no, Gray? ¿Hay o no hay amor?"

"¡Claro que hay amor, maldita sea!" estalló Gray enrojecido.

"Ella seguro que te ama con todas sus fuerzas, se le ve, lo lleva escrito en la frente."

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Gray sin saber qué decir y confiando en que esa voz salvaría a Juvia.

"Hecho, pronto despertará."

"¿Lo dices de verdad?"

"Por supuesto, nunca mentimos."

"¿Quién eres?"

"Si te lo digo la mitad de tu vida dejaría de tener sentido. Mientras lleves esa marca en tu pecho… No, no seríamos tan mezquinos como para decirte nada."

"No te entiendo… ¿Por qué ibas a ayudarme sin ni siquiera decirme quién eres?"

"Eso no es relevante, no para nosotros al menos. Lo importante es que debes caminar junto a esta chica hacia adelante y hacer lo que tengáis que hacer en esta tierra."

"No sé qué es lo que tenemos que hacer…"

"Pareces confundido, pero te aseguro que pronto todo irá a mejor."

"No soy muy optimista respecto a eso."

"Que sí, haz caso por una vez en tu vida. De momento cuida a tu amiga hasta que se recupere del todo y luego seguid con vuestro viaje. Además, esto no será un adiós definitivo. Os volveremos a visitar."

"¿Y cómo sabré que…?"

"No tengas prisa, mago. No tengas prisa…"

Un destelló cegó a Gray, le pillo desprevenido y tuvo que cubrirse instintivamente con el antebrazo los ojos. Cuando recuperó la visión todo le pareció extraño. Estaba sobre lo que parecía un lecho de hojas… Parecía una cama, más bien, una cama silvestre, sobre unas ramas de madera que actuaban como soporte. Agachó la vista y comprobó que el sello había desaparecido, Ivy iba a frustrarse muchísimo… Y lo mejor de todo, justo a su lado estaba Juvia.

Ella estaba acostada cara arriba y volvía a respirar con regularidad.

-Estás bien…- dijo Gray incrédulo, acariciando la mejilla de Juvia.

Decidió dejarla descansar, ella decidiría cuándo despertar, así que se limitó a abrazarla por la cintura, detrás de ella y besando su cabeza con suavidad. Y en ese justo instante se prometió que nunca volvería a alejarse de ella, ya que su mayor angustia desde que se separaron fue la seguridad de Juvia, el ansia por volverla a ver, por mantenerla sana y segura, y había fracasado en todo… hasta ese momento.

Las brujas habían cometido un grave error en confiar en que podrían dominarle a todas horas, no esperaban un factor externo que liberase a Gray del contrato con ellas, así que podría decirse que era su primera pequeña gran victoria, que debía seguirse de muchas más para salir triunfantes de ese espantoso lugar.


	12. Despertar

Sobre el improvisado lecha de hojas de origen cuestionable seguía la inconsciente Juvia, con su vida fuera de peligro pero todavía por recuperarse por completo, bajo la atenta vigilancia de Gray, arrodillado sobre el suelo y apoyando la barbilla sobre la cama.

No apartaba la vista del rostro de Juvia, estaba impaciente por que despertara.

-Juvia, ¿vas a tardar mucho?

Él hablaba con ella sin intención de despertarla, prefería que se tomase su tiempo e ir sin prisas ni acelerones, pero estaba dispuesto a intentar llegar hasta su consciencia de una manera u otra, así que charlaba unilateralmente con ella.

-Espero que estés bien cuando despiertes. Quiero decir, que no te hayan quedado secuelas ni nada de eso, aunque apostaría a que estarás bien, ¿sabes?

Ella no parecía estar escuchándole, y Gray emitió una suave sonrisa al verse en aquella situación.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, más que a nadie. Odio dar la razón al que dijo que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, que a saber quién sería… Pero todo esto me ha hecho darme cuenta de tantas cosas… Tantísimas… Te he estado evitando casi desde que nos conocemos, tú acercándote mientras yo me alejaba. Y sé que no es justo compararlo con esto, pero te noto alejarte y yo acercarme desesperadamente. Lo lamento.

Gray buscó la mano de Juvia y la sujetó con delicadeza.

-No mereces que diga todo esto sin que me puedas escuchar, pero si no es así dude que pueda decirlo con palabras… Soy un cobarde, en realidad; le temo a muchas cosas además, y puede que no me haya permitido a mí mismo acercarme tanto a ti como me hubiese gustado, pero y… ¿y si luego te pierdo?- le estaba costando decir esto más de lo que pensaba, a pesar de estar hablando consigo mismo- Tengo el presentimiento que algo malo te sucederá algún día y yo no seré lo suficiente para protegerte. Las personas más importantes de mi vida siempre se van. Deliora arrasó mi hogar, no volví a saber nada de mis padres. Ul, que era como una segunda madre para mí murió por mi culpa… Ultear también murió para salvarme, lo sé. Me gustaría cerrar la lista ahí, ya ha sido suficiente, pero cuando te miro no puedo evitar atemorizarme.

Cogió aire y suspiró.

-Pero no solo me da miedo cuando te veo, todo lo contrario. Eres… no sé cómo eres, pero brillas tanto para mí… Eres como el sol y oh, joder, espero que no estés escuchando nada de esto, solo digo estupideces. Aunque siempre he escuchado decir que cuando se está enamorado se hacen muchas tonterías…

Soltó su mano y la acercó a su rostro, apartándole un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la cara detrás de la oreja. Luego volvió a cogerla de la mano.

-Tengo ganas de volver a verte los ojos, así que no tardes en despertar… por favor.

Gray se durmió allí mismo, arrodillado y apoyado contra el lecho, todavía de la mano de Juvia, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque una voz en su cabeza le despertó.

Por otra parte, el resto ya estaba unido y feliz, dentro de lo que podían, claro.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?- preguntó Lucy.

-Comprobar la situación actual.- dijo Erza.

-Y tenemos que encontrar a Gray y a Juvia inmediatamente.- aportó Natsu.

-¿Pero dónde estarán? Quiero decir, Gray seguirá con las brujas, Juvia con las bestias…- gruñó Gajeel con desgana.

-Por eso he dicho que tenemos que comprobar la situación actual…

"¿Me escucháis? ¿Hola?"

-Soy yo o estoy escuchando a…- dijo Lucy.

-¡Es Warren!- gritó Natsu.

Así era, Warren, el miembro telepático de Fairy Tail se había puesto en contacto con ellos.

"Así es, soy yo. ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Seguís en Tierra Negra?"

-Sí Warren, seguimos… Pero ¿cómo sabes el nombre de este lugar?- se sorprendió Erza.

"Mavis, la primera, nos lo ha contado, dice que no le hace falta ir para saber qué está pasando, porque tiene sus fuentes."

-¿Qué fuentes? ¿Alguien que sabe nuestra situación se ha puesto en contacto con ella?- se extrañó Gajeel.

"Así es, no nos ha querido contar… Esperad un segundo"

Y esperaron en silencio.

"He contactado con Gray, dice que os comunique que está en el bosque, y que Juvia está algo indispuesta, pero están juntos"

-¡Han escapado!- se alivió Lucy.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡¿Qué es eso de que Juvia está indispuesta?!- gritó Gajeel.

"Esta fuera de peligro, tranquilos. Por el momento buscad a Gray y a Juvia, en el lado… ¿norte, Gray?.. Sí, en el lado norte del bosque. Allí os esperan."

-Oye, y ¿cómo es que puedes contactarnos?- dijo Natsu.

"Pronto nos veremos. Estamos de camino en barco."

-¡¿Qué?!

"Así es, esto no es algo que podáis arreglar vosotros solos. Seis magos contra una guerra… ¿a quién se le ocurre?"

-¿Entonces vais a venir? Qué alegría…- dijo Erza.- Es cierto, os necesitamos para arreglar esto.

"Luego entraremos en detalles, cuando desembarquemos, vosotros descansad. Ah, y que sepáis que no vamos solos."

-¿Cómo que…?

"¡Hasta la vista!"

La comunicación se cortó ahí.

-¡Gray y Juvia están fuera de peligro!- gritó Natsu lleno de alegría.

-Así es.- dijo Lucy.

Los ojos de Juvia no tardaron en abrirse, poco a poco debido a los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las hojas de las copas de los árboles. Alzó su mano para protegerse de la exposición directa, y tardó unos segundos en recuperar la nitidez de su vista y eliminar la nubosidad.

-¿Dónde…?

-Hola Juvia.- la saludó Gray con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Gray… Gray-sama?!

Ella intentó levantarse de un salto para abalanzarse a los brazos de Gray, pero tuvo que abandonar la idea de ser tan espontánea hasta recuperar la completa movilidad. En cambio no se quedó donde estaba. Gray se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse, poco a poco. Una vez de pie Juvia apoyó su frente contra el pecho del mago, lentamente y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Gray frotándole los brazos.

-Sí, pero Juvia no sabe qué ha pasado… ¿Realmente eres Gray-sama? ¿Juvia está soñando acaso?

-Todo es real. Las brujas… ¿Realmente quieres saber qué ha sucedido?- vaciló Gray tragando saliva.

-Nos atacaron, las sirenas y Juvia alzaron un muro de agua rodeando la laguna y… ¿qué sucedió? ¿¡Están las sirenas bien!?

-Electrificaron la laguna y bueno, muchas sirenas murieron.

Juvia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apartándose el pelo de la frente y abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Ah… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

-¡Tranquilízate, por favor!- la agarró Gray entre sus brazos.- Es culpa mía, llegué tarde y cuando me metí en el agua solo quería encontrarte.

Ella no parecía calmarse, y lloraba haciendo resonar su llanto por todo el bosque.

-Juvia… no estés triste.- suplicó él manteniendo las convulsiones de Juvia.

Ella daba desganados puñetazos contra el pecho de Gray sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Gray-sama… Gray-sama sacó a Juvia del agua?- dijo finalmente.

-Sí, pude sacarte de allí y escapar de las brujas. Luego alguien nos ayudó y nos puso fuera de peligro aquí, y yo ya no sé nada más, en realidad.

-¿Alguien nos ayudó? ¿No estamos solos?

-No sé qué responderte, de verdad.- dijo, más tranquilo porque Juvia se estaba calmando.-Siéntate un poco.

Gray condujo a Juvia hasta el lecho de hojas y la sentó en él. Luego estuvieron unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Estás mejor?

Ella no respondió. No estaba ni mejor ni peor, estaba realmente mal, pero no iba a pasarse el día llorando.

-¿Sabes? Todos vienen hacia aquí, también los del gremio. Hace un rato Warren ha contactado con nosotros.

-Vaya.- dijo ella sin cambiar su expresión.

-Juvia, no sé qué hacer para que te sientas bien… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-Juvia solo necesita un poco de tiempo.- respondió ella, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Gray en cambio seguía de pie, observándola.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? ¿Te importa?- dijo él algo avergonzado.

-No hace falta que haga nada que no quiera, no se sienta obligado.- dijo ella para sorpresa de Gray.

Él cayó en la cuenta de que ella pensaba que estaba intentando animarla y como es consciente de los sentimientos de ella, estar a su lado la reconfortaría. Pero esta vez era al contrario, realmente él tenía la necesidad de estar con ella, de tocarla y darle muestras de afecto.

Así que con un impulso y decisión, ignoró las palabras de Juvia y se acostó justo a su lado, cara a cara. Ambos se sonrojaron mucho al verse tan cerca, y Gray deslizó lentamente sus manos en la parte posterior de la cintura de Juvia, rodeándola así y pegándose a ella.

-¿Puedo… puedo quedarme aquí?

Juvia hizo un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible intentando asentir. No podía dejar que la sorpresa del momento le impidiera ser ella misma.

Juvia posó sus manos en las mejillas de Gray, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Respiraban agitadamente y el corazón parecía que se les iba a salir del pecho.

-¿Vas a besarme?- dijo él con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, apretando la cintura de Juvia.

Ella permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

-¿Puedo?

Él tragó saliva y asintió, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Ella sonrió, solo hizo eso. Soltó el rostro de Gray y se abrazó a él, hundiendo la cara en su pecho. Prefería no besarle.

-¿Juvia?

-Está bien así.

-Pero yo… Yo quería que me besaras.

Y entonces acercó repentinamente sus labios en busca de los de Juvia, pero ella le cogió por los hombros, impidiéndole avanzar más.

-¿Ya no me quieres?- dijo asustado.- Yo creía que…

-Juvia sigue amando a Gray-sama. Cada día más.- confesó ella.- ¿Usted por qué quiere un beso?

Eso le estaba obligando a Gray a decir lo que tanto temía aclarar en voz alta.

-Esto, bueno, yo…

-Juvia sabe que todavía no es el momento. Puede que nunca llegue, y cuando suceda Juvia lo sabrá, pero hoy no lo es.

Gray no entendió realmente a qué se estaba refiriendo, y dio por terminada la conversación cuando ella se volvió pegar a él, cerrando los ojos, así que se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza y a enredar los dedos en sus bucles azules, a respirar el mismo oxígeno que ella y a disfrutar de su compañía después de tanto sufrimiento.

-No nos volveremos a separar.- dijo decidido entonces.

Ella asintió y apretó sus dedos en la espalda de Gray, formando círculos imaginarios sobre ella.

Finalmente el que se durmió fue Gray, como un niño que descansa en el regazo de su madre. Juvia, que ya había estado suficientemente tiempo dormida se quedó mirándole abrazada a él aún.

La luna se alzó pronto en el cielo y la oscuridad rodeó el lecho sobre el que estaban. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Juvia escuchó unos pasos en la oscuridad.

-Aquí estáis, ¿eh?- dijo una voz para nada familiar.

-¿Quién viene?- se alarmó Juvia.

-He venido a buscar lo que me pertenece.- dijo, y salió a la vista.- Me llamo Mist, y tú debes ser Juvia, ¿me equivoco?

-Una bruja.- comprendió Juvia, acomodando a Gray cuidadosamente sobre la cama y saliendo de ella, para ponerse cara a cara con Mist.

-Espero que hayas podido ver bien a Gray porque me lo llevo inmediatamente.

-No.

-Mira guapa, no me apetece tener que machacarte para…- empezó a decir Mist, pero un potente puñetazo la derrumbó varios metros atrás.

-No vas a molestar a Gray-sama ni un segundo más.- dijo Juvia con serenidad y fuerza en sus palabras.- No te lo llevarás.

-Tú te lo has buscado.- dijo la bruja mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

Se habían alejado ligeramente de su posición original, así que si peleaban rápido y silenciosamente Gray no tendría por qué enterarse, y esa era la intención de Juvia. No dejaría que volviera a sufrir el miedo de alejarse de todos, no de nuevo.


	13. Giros y alianzas

-Gray ha estado aliado con nosotras.- dijo Mist arreglándose el pelo tras los hombros.

-Gray-sama no nos traicionaría nunca.- contestó Juvia, muy segura.

-Cuando los hechos son tan evidentes no hay necesidad de mentir, tonta. Gray ha estado con nosotras desde que yo le encontré.

-No vas a conseguir nada diciendo todo esto. Juvia sabe que Gray-sama ha hecho lo posible para seguir viviendo.

-Oh, ¿así que eso crees? Yo no confiaría tanto en alguien como él.

-No le conoces.

-Pero sé que besa estupendamente bien… ¿tú qué opinas?- dijo Mist maliciosamente.- ¡Oh no! No me digas que jamás te ha besado, es una lástima.

Juvia ladeó una sonrisa.

-Juvia acabará contigo.

Y de un salto la volvió a alcanzar, propinándole una patada en el costado.

-Agh… Deja ya de… deja de pegarme así, ¡bestia!- gruñó Mist en el suelo.

-Hay una guerra entre las brujas y las bestias, ¿no deberías estar allí en lugar de molestar a Gray-sama?

-Por eso estoy aquí precisamente, porque quiero salvarle la vida.

-Explícate.- se desconcertó Juvia.

-Las bestias han accedido a obedecernos, hemos tenido ventaja sobre ellos durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado luchando.

-Pero eso no…

-El detonante para unirnos ha sido la aparición de una diosa; Hécate.

-¿Hécate?

-Así es, ha querido unirnos para acabar con el enemigo común de Tierra Negra… vosotros.

-¡Eso es absurdo!

-A mí no me parece tan mal, ya empezáis a darnos muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Por eso he venido a llevarme a Gray, para salvarle de vuestra aniquilación. ¿O es que acaso quieres que muera?

-Nadie va a quitarme a Gray-sama otra vez…

-¿Quieres que muera entonces?

-¡Nadie va a morir! Gray-sama no accederá a ir con vosotras.

-Me lo llevaré a la fuerza si es necesario.

Juvia extendió sus brazos, impidiendo que Mist pasara más allá de ella.

-¿Quieres morir ahora mismo? Si quieres morir por él, deseo concedido.

-Juvia no va a morir por Gray-sama: va a vivir por él. Y Gray-sama vivirá con la gente que quiere, no con vosotras.

Mist se hartó de las palabras de la maga y se quitó el guante de la mano izquierda, que estaba cubierta de una cubierta fucsia brillante. En ese momento y con esas condiciones, era capaz de realizar brujería; contaba con lo que es conocido por las brujas como el Brillo de la Noche, fruto de un poderoso ritual previo que concede la posibilidad de infinidad mágica. Juvia miró con desconfianza esa mano.

-Ah, ¿esto? Un regalo de Hécate, es un encanto.

"Esto va enserio" pensó Juvia frunciendo el ceño.

Mist y Juvia chocaron en una acometida. Se lanzaron una contra la otra con todo lo que tenían. Con un movimiento de dedos, unas ramas de árboles cercanos se dirigieron hacia Juvia, las que cortó fácilmente con dos cuchillas de agua que sonaron como una sierra. Pero eso no era todo, la mano colorida de Mist brilló y le dio tal puñetazo a Juvia en el estómago que la derribó bruscamente contra un árbol.

Ella estaba extrañada de que hubiese podido dañar su cuerpo de agua, pero parecía que con esa mano podía hacer posible lo imposible. Iba a tener que ir con cuidado.

Con prudencia y a un par de metros de Mist, Juvia apretó las palmas de sus manos contra el suelo y de repente hizo brotar de una forma explosiva un géiser de agua ardiendo justo debajo de su objetivo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¿¡Agua caliente!?

La bruja había subestimado a su oponente.

-Supongo que tendría que luchar más enserio con la líder de las sirenas… Bueno, jajajajaja, lo que eran las sirenas.

Juvia miraba a su enemiga con mucha rabia, tenía que apretar la boca con fuerza para que se desencajara.

-Las matamos a todas, y tu amado Gray-sama lo vio. Dudo que las sirenas vuelvan a poblar las aguas de Tierra Negra.

-Juvia ayudó a escapar a algunas sirenas.- dijo ella intentando sonar triunfante.

-Oh vaya, qué chica tan amable eres tú, ¿eh?

Que algunas pudieran escapar frustró más a Mist, empezó a lanzar descargas eléctricas contra Juvia. Si la electricidad había podido acabar con la vida de la laguna, también lo haría con una maga hecha de agua. Algunos disparos la alcanzaron, pero estuvieron muy lejos de herirla de gravedad.

-¿Qué… qué demonios eres tú? ¡La electricidad debería fulminarte!- se desesperó.

Juvia sonrió, cubierta de arañazos, quemaduras y con la ropa destrozada, pero sonreía. Ella había soportado descargas mucho peores anteriormente; en la batalla que organizó Laxus cuando quiso rebelarse contra el gremio. Había sobrevivido del impacto de las lácrimas, así que unos pocos voltios no le harían nada.

-¡Water nébula!

El poderoso ataque de Juvia derrotó definitivamente a Mist, que terminó tirada en el suelo con los ojos en blanco e inconsciente.

Ya más aliviada, cayó de rodillas y suspiró.

-¡Juvia!- gritó alguien.

Ella giró la cabeza y vio como Gray se acercaba a ella, pero no iba solo; Natsu, Lucy, Erza y Gajeel le acompañaban.

-Chicos…- dijo Juvia con lágrimas de alegría.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre ella con risas y felicidad.

-¡Juvia, qué bien que estés de una pieza!- la saludó Natsu.

-Natsu-san… ¿Cómo están Lena y las demás harpías?- se le ocurrió entonces.

-No tengo ni idea, perdí su pista cuando las brujas iniciaron el ataque…

-Ahora no es momento para pensar en esas cosas.- le dijo Lucy mientras cogía su brazo.- ¿Estabas luchando ahora?

-Te hemos escuchado. Hemos llegado hace menos de un minuto, hemos despertado a Gray de una cama que hay unos metros atrás y bueno…- le dijo Erza.

-No entiendo a qué viene tanta preocupación.- saltó Gajeel de repente.- Ella es tan maga como todos nosotros, ¿qué esperabais, un camino de rosas?

-Todo está bien.- respondió Juvia finalmente.

Gray sonrió al ver que ella estaba bien y luego se plantó delante de Mist, tendida en el suelo.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- preguntó Natsu.- Gray, tú sabes quién es.

-Sí.

-¿Y?

-Si la dejamos con vida será un problema más adelante…-dijo Gray.

-¡Esperad!- gritó Juvia, acercándose.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esta mujer ha venido a salvar a Gray-sama.

-Estás bromeando, ¿no, Juvia?- medio gritó Gray.

-Las brujas y las bestias están juntas bajo las órdenes de una diosa que se llama Hécate.- les contó Juvia al resto.

-¡No es posible!- se alarmó Lucy.- Hécate quería prolongar la guerra, nos engañó haciéndonos creer que la detendría, pero…

-Eso será cosa del pasado, porque ha convencido a todos para formar una alianza para acabar con nosotros.- terminó de explicar Juvia.

-¿Todo eso te lo ha contado esa bruja?- cuestionó Gajeel señalando a Mist.- No tenemos porqué creer todo lo que dice, Juvia.

-No estaba mintiendo.

-Es cierto.- intervino Gray.- Yo no conocía esto, pero Mist no miente, todo lo contrario… Tiene la lengua muy suelta.

-Si esto es cierto…- dijo Lucy llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Debemos irnos de aquí inmediatamente. El resto de Fairy Tail está a punto de llegar… cuando nos recojan nos marcharemos.- dijo Erza.

-¡De eso nada!- contestó Natsu cruzándose de brazos.- Si quieren hacernos daño, les machacaremos.

-¡Natsu, piensa en todos!- le respondió Erza mirando a Lucy.

-En verdad…- dijo la rubia.- No podemos dejar que Hécate haga lo que le venga en gana.

-¡Así se habla, Lucy!- la alabó Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Salamandra y la conejita tienen razón.- afirmó Gajeel.

-Pues yo opino como Erza. Deberíamos huir mientras podamos, no estoy dispuesto a que le hagan daño a nadie más.- aportó Gray.

-¿Los magos de Fairy Tail huyen?- saltó Juvia.- ¡¿Este es la clase de gremio al que se ha unido Juvia?!

-Estáis en lo cierto…- reconoció Erza.- Tendremos que planear un contraataque. Gray, si no quieres luchar más te entendemos… Has pasado por terribles situaciones desde que estamos aquí, ¿verdad?

-Yo solo quiero que estemos todos a salvo. Nuestros enemigos son peligrosos, lo son mucho…- susurró Gray con la cabeza baja.

-Gray-sama, Juvia está aquí con usted.- dijo ella poniendo su mano encima de su hombro.

-Todos estamos aquí- corroboró Lucy.

-Debemos actuar como una unidad. Recordad lo que dijo el maestro: si trabajamos juntos podemos hacer lo que sea.- dijo Erza.

-¡Y hemos logrado llegar hasta este punto estando separados, solo imaginad la que vamos a armar a partir de ahora!- rió Natsu.

-Pero esperad un momento.- cortó Gray.- Aquí hay alguien que nos ha estado ayudando, lo hizo conmigo y lo ha vuelto hacer advirtiendo al resto del gremio para que venga aquí.

-¿Estás seguro de ello?

-Completamente. Antes de meternos en esta guerra tenemos que saber si contamos con aliados.

-¿Hay forma de averiguarlo?- preguntó Erza.

Gray pensó unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Como sea, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es acercarnos a la costa para recibir al resto.

-En la costa estaremos expuestos.- dijo Gajeel.

-Yo me esperaría aquí, en el bosque. Warren dijo que se volvería a poner en contacto con nosotros cuando estuvieran cerca, ¿verdad?- aportó Gray.

-Así es.- dijo Erza. –Pues si no hay ningún inconveniente… Descansaremos aquí.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y se relajaron.

-Eh, chicas, podríais ir a buscar algo de comida.- dijo Gajeel.

-¿Nos vas a dar órdenes?- replicó Erza.- Si tienes tanta hambre ve tú mismo a por comida.

Gajeel se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca y se dispuso a meterse entre los árboles para buscar fruta o lo que hubiera por ahí.

-¡Gazille-kun, espera! Juvia irá contigo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te has visto? Quédate aquí a descansar y deja de incordiar.

Mientras Juvia y Gajeel discutían, a algunos metros, Gray les observaba.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- le preguntó Erza sentándose a su lado.

-¿Yo? En nada en especial.

-¿Quieres ir tú con Juvia a por comida?

-¿¡Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Erza!?

-No estoy diciendo ninguna tontería, solo pensaba que os apetecería estar juntos después de tanto sufrimiento.

Gray dejó de responder dejó caer la espalda contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Puedo parecer pesada, pero aprovecha que tienes la oportunidad de estar cerca de quien quieres.

Finalmente Gajeel y Juvia partieron en busca de provisiones.

-¿Por qué buscas por el suelo?- preguntó Gajeel.- La fruta suele crecer de los árboles, no sé si lo sabías.

-Juvia está buscando hierro para ti.

-Dudo que encuentres hierro en medio de un bosque.

-Si fueses el dragon slayer de la madera, o las hojas, sería más fácil.- pensó Juvia.

-¡No digas estupideces y ponte a buscar!- gritó.- Y por cierto, deberías hacer algo con tu vestimenta… Espero que no se te haya pegado el mal hábito de desnudarte del stripper.

Apenas le quedaba ropa sobre el cuerpo a Juvia, todo había sido vertiginoso hasta ese momento como para preocuparse para buscar algo con lo que taparse decentemente.

-Juvia ya lo sabe, pero no he podido encontrar nada.

Entonces Gajeel se quitó la bufanda, la desplegó y resultó ser un ancho trozo de tela de un tono verde grisáceo.

-Toma, puedes taparte con esto.- le ofreció él desinteresadamente.

-Gracias, Gazille-kun. Gracias por preocuparte siempre de Juvia.

-Cállate. Te tenemos muy mal acostumbrada, ¿sabes? Todos están siempre pendientes de ti.

-Fairy Tail es así, un lugar cálido que cuida de todos.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… Pero sé de sobra que te sobras por ti misma como para que dejen de preocuparse por ti todo el tiempo. ¿Crees que te ven como una inútil?

-¡Juvia no es inútil!

-¡Que yo no he dicho eso! Solo digo que no eres tan débil como creen todos. ¿Qué quieres, ser como Lucy?

-Deja ya de meterte con Lucy-san.

-¿Ya no es tu rival del amor?

-Lucy-san no tiene nada que hacer contra Juvia.- dijo ella con unos ojos maliciosos mientras se acariciaba el mentón.- Además, lo que tienes que hacer es ir alegrándote.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-¿No has oído? Todos los del gremio van a venir. Seguro que Levy-san también, estará deseando verte.

-¡O-oye! Deja ya tus estúpidas bromas, mujer de la lluvia, hace mucho que han dejado de tener gracia.

-Sí, sí, como digas, Gazille-kun.


	14. Brillo de la Noche

Llegó la medianoche y las antorchas iluminaron un camino continuo hacia un gran portal, compuesto por un arco de mármol centelleante por los reflejos del cielo oscuro.

Por ese camino se vislumbraba un mar de seres, en dirección hacia el otro lado del portal.

-Maestra Ivy, ¿podemos fiarnos?- dijo una bruja temerosa.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que tener miedo?

-Le tengo miedo a la nueva diosa…

-¿De verdad? Yo opino que es una líder digna.

-¡Pero hay rumores de que ha acabado con Monna, nuestra reina!

-Por Dios, querida, no llames reina a una muerta.- rió Ivy.- Sí, es más que probable que haya matado a esa zorra, pero no se ha detenido ahí.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Las bestias están más desorientadas de lo que podéis estar vosotras, las brujas novatas. Nosotras hemos perdido a Monna, pero al fin y al cabo… ¿quién era esa? Nada, no hacía nada por nosotras, y te hablo desde la experiencia. En cambio Goliat sí era un líder real para las bestias y los monstruos, y su pérdida es mucho más notable para ellos.

-Pero aunque eso sea así, ahora estamos a un mismo nivel con esos monstruos…

-Puede que así lo parezca, sí. Pero solo a ojos de la ignorancia. Ahora vamos a reunirnos con Hécate, todos por igual: bestias y brujas. Pero tengo entendido que por un objetivo común.

Ambas guardaron silencio mientras avanzaban por el camino, más rápido de lo que parecía, a pesar de la gran cantidad de brujas y criaturas.

Hécate y Willow, por su parte, esperaban al otro lado del gran portal, de pie sobre una alta columna plateada, esperando la llegada de los habitantes de ese lugar. Hécate avanzó dos pasos y empezó a hablar.

-Buenas noches, brujas y bestias de Tierra Negra. Yo soy Hécate, vuestra diosa y portadora del poder de la trinidad, y estoy aquí para cumplir mi deber: guiar esta querida tierra hacia la completa liberación.

Willow estaba tras ella, asintiendo en silencio y deleitándose con sus palabras de poder.

-Tengo entendido y sé las circunstancias que os han llevado a haber comenzado una guerra entre brujas y monstruos, y yo os doy mi perdón. El resentimiento, orgullo y el odio son parte de los sentimientos de los vivos, así que no os puedo condenar por ello… Sin embargo, os pido que apartéis esa disputa por el momento, por el bien de todos. Antes de proseguir, quería agradecer que hayáis eliminado a los seres infieles que se negaban a inclinarse ante mí: harpías, sirenas, céfiros, duendes y enanos. Son razas que tristemente han sido totalmente exterminadas de Tierra Negra, y con mucho pesar les decimos adiós, pero con la seguridad de una progresión hacia la perfección. Así que repito, gracias por haber limpiado la basura antes de reuniros conmigo, me habéis evitado mucho trabajo…

Hécate estaba como pez en el agua encima de esa gran estructura por encima del resto, y hablaba con una seguridad aplastante.

-Pero ahora vamos al gran problema: hay invasores. Están aquí desde antes de vuestro conflicto y les hemos perdonado su existencia en varias ocasiones, yo incluida, pero ya no hay margen de error. Para luchar, os he otorgado a las brujas el poder del Brillo de la Noche, una fuente ilimitada de brujería, y en cuanto a las bestias, habéis sido encantadas para mejorar vuestros atributas físicos y destructivos exponencialmente, un simple detalle de bienvenido por acogeros a mí.

-Diosa Hécate, creo que debería proceder a explicar contra quién vamos a luchar.- irrumpió Willow mirando a la diosa con respeto.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Mi querido compañero está en lo cierto.- admitió pacíficamente.- Vamos a matar a los humanos de Fairy Tail. Tengo mis razones para creer que su presencia aquí no es una mera casualidad, creed en mis palabras: ellos han venido a quedarse.

Se oyeron murmullos y exclamaciones entre la audiencia.

-Algunos y algunas de vosotros habéis tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con ellos y conocerles, entre los que Willow y yo nos incluimos. Han tenido tiempo para abandonar, pero ya se les ha acabado. En total suman seis, tres hombres y tres mujeres, aunque no son más que críos en realidad: Lucy, la maga de las estrellas, es la que más conozco. Nos os dejéis engañar por lo débil que pueda parecer, en su interior se esconde el poder del cosmos. También soy consciente de la fuerza de Erza, también conocida como Titania… No hace falta que os advierta más sobre ella, sabiendo todo lo que conlleva ese título. Especial precaución con dos magos muy especiales también: Natsu y Gajeel, entrenados personalmente por el dragón de fuego y el dragón de acero, respectivamente. Su poder de destrucción no es de esta dimensión. Luego está Gray, el rey de las nieves, que estuvo bajo el dominio de las brujas durante algún tiempo. Ellas ya saben cómo puede llegar a ser, y solo os advierto que no dudéis ante él, que no os intimide su poder. Y por último pero no por ello la menos importante, queda Juvia, la maga a la que las sirenas hicieron su suprema. También tengo entendido que conoce los secretos de la magia Espejismo… Hasta que no acabéis con ella el legado de las sirenas seguirá atormentándonos hasta el final de nuestros días, así que matadla en cuanto podáis.- tomó aire y levantó la cabeza bruscamente.- ¡Ahora decidme! ¿¡Lucharéis?! ¿Lucharéis por vuestros aliados caídos? ¿Lucharéis por vuestra tierra? ¿¡Lucharéis por vuestra diosa!?

-¡Síííííííííííííííííí!- ovacionó todo el mundo.

-¡Es hora de reinar sobre los que nos pertenece legítimamente! ¿Y quién mejor que vosotros, los que amáis este lugar, para luchar por él?

Hécate se estaba metiendo a todos los presentes en el bolsillo, la adorarían hasta el final del mundo.

-Colaborad entre vosotros, dejad a un lado las diferencias y formad estrategias y alianzas sólidas, pues vuestros enemigos cuentan con unos poderosísimos lazos. No os permitáis ser menos que ellos… ¡Que empiece la cacería de las hadas!

La sala empezó a vaciarse a la velocidad de la luz mientras Hécate miraba triunfante el resultado de sus palabras, apoyando contra su báculo.

-Has estado maravillosa, mi amor.- le dijo Willow íntimamente.

-No lo podría conseguir sin ti, nada de esto… Y te prometo que haré que paguen por haberte atacado.- respondió Hécate.

-Eso ya es agua pasada, sus horas ya están contadas, así que no nos aferremos a esa estupidez.

-Es cierto. Como sea, tenemos que estar pendientes del discurso de esta gran orquesta, no queremos que nos quede ningún cabo suelto.

En otra parte de Tierra Negra unos veloces destellos y campanillas alteraban la noche.

-¡Van a darnos caza!- gritaba una luz alarmada.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡He estado en la reunión de Hécate con sus nuevos súbditos, y han dicho que iban a darnos caza!

-¿Estás completamente en lo cierto?

-¡Sí, debemos avisar a la reina!

-Sí, segura que decide aliarse con los magos. Después de todo ya nos dio órdenes previas.

-Es cierto, yo fui personalmente a socorrer a un par de ellos.

-Sí, y tengo entendido que nuestra reina contactó con su maestra.

-¿Ha hablado Titania con Mavis?

-Eso creo.

-Espero que ella no haya revelado nuestra secreta existencia a sus magos.

-No lo hará, puedes estar tranquilo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Mavis es una persona maravillosa, pero tiene a dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento.

-Si les hablara de nosotros la razón de ser de su gremio desparecería.

-¡Pero espera un momento! Has dicho que van a dar caza a las hadas… ¿pero a cuál se refiere?

-Ah, bueno…

-Yo creo que se refería a Fairy Tail.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, en el discurso aclaraba que quería acabar con… ellos.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡Nos has asustado!

-Aún así tenemos que hacer algo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero me quedo mucho más tranquilo así, como comprenderás. A la próxima no tengas tanta prisa por anunciar mensajes incompletos.

-De acuerdo. Ahora iré a avisar a Titania.

Nadie puso ninguna objeción a esto, y se reorganizaron para adaptarse a los nuevos acontecimientos.

Por parte del grupo de magos de Fairy Tail que se escondían en las profundidades del bosque, se encontraron ante un dilema.

-¿Qué hacemos con Mist?- dijo Erza pensativa.

-Matarla.- propuso Gajeel levantando la mano.

-Opino igual, estoy harto de verla aparecer de la nada para molestarnos.- aportó Gray con un semblante serio.

-¡Pero no podemos hacer eso! Yo me niego.- resopló Lucy.

-Juvia también se opone.- dijo ella.

-Eh, magos de pacotilla, ¿sabéis que puedo escucharos? ¡No habléis de mí como si no estuviera, maldita sea!- gritó Mist, que estaba atada al tronco de un grueso árbol.

-¡Oh, ya sé! Bruja Mist, ¿qué quieres que hagamos contigo?- soltó Natsu triunfante por creer haber resuelto el dilema.

-Quiero que me soltéis y que os suicidéis.- dijo ella totalmente enserio.

El resto dejó a Natsu discutir con ella mientras pensaban en una posibilidad factible.

-Yo la soltaría. Que vuelva con los suyos.- dijo Lucy.

-¿Te estás escuchando?- dijo Gajeel.

-Sé perfectamente lo que digo. Vamos a ganar a todos: a brujas, a bestias y a Hécate, así que a mí no me importa que esta pobre bruja vuelva con quien quiera, con la advertencia de que si la volvemos a encontrar, será en el campo de batalla.

-Lucy… No pareces tú.- pudo decir Erza, totalmente sorprendida.

-¡A la mierda! Si no hacéis nada para detenerla lo haré yo mismo.- estalló Gray- Esa maldita mujer está aliada con lo peor que puede haber sobre la faz de la tierra, por no hablar de que ha intentado herir a Juvia.

-¡Eso fue porque Juvia no podía dejar que molestase a Gray-sama!- respondió Juvia.

-Me da igual, el caso es que te atacó, y quería atacare también a mí. Es tan obstinada que pasará por encima de quien sea para conseguir sus fines.

-Gray, tranquilo.- le pidió Erza.

-Gray-sama…

-Haced lo que queráis.- cedió él finalmente.

Erza asintió tragando saliva y se acercó al árbol donde estaba Mist.

-Vamos a dejarte ir.- le dijo.

-¿A qué se debe tanta amabilidad?- respondió la bruja escéptica.

Erza no contestó y la liberó de las ataduras. Mist se levantó y se quitó el polvo de encima, sin apartar los ojos de sus enemigos.

-No os entenderé jamás, magos estúpidos, pero no me voy a sentir en deuda con… ¡Agh!

El Brillo de la Noche con el que contaba Mist empezó a refulgir peligrosamente.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- se alarmó Gajeel.

La mano brillaba sin cesar, y este brillo se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Mist. Iba a convertirse en una estrella, cada vez más luminosa.

-¿No será…- decía Mist entre quejidos- cosa de Hécate…?

El resto no sabía cómo reaccionar. A Juvia se le ocurrió empezar a empaparla con agua, para ver si podía detener el brillo, pero fue inútil.

Y entonces una gran columna dorada se alzó donde estaba la bruja, entre gritos y sonidos de fuego. Una explosión culminó el gran torrente de energía disparada hacia el cielo, y cuando cesó y hubo visibilidad de nuevo, no había nadie donde anteriormente estaba Mist. Nada, ni rastro de ella.

-¿Ha… escapado?- dudó Lucy.

-Yo diría que ha muerto… desintegrada.- dijo Natsu.- Esa energía no era algo normal.

-Juvia cree que sabe el porqué… Mist le dijo a Juvia mientras luchaban que su diosa les había dado el Brillo de la Noche, un conjuro beneficioso para las brujas.- contó la maga de agua.

-Parece que funciona como una bomba. Hécate ha podido comprobar lo poco útil que le era esta bruja.- pensó Gajeel.

-¿Hay diosas que son capaces de hacerle eso a sus aliados?- expuso Gray algo nervioso.

-Sí.- contestó Lucy.- Yo he podido conocer más a Hécate y es capaz de hacer eso.

-Entonces si eso lo tienen todas las brujas, ese nuevo poder… Significa que pueden ser eliminadas cuando ella lo decida, ¿verdad?- dijo Natsu.

-Eso me temo. Pero… Por Dios, no sé qué hacer.- se desesperó Erza.- La situación me está superando. Van a atacarnos, bestias y brujas, pero al mismo tiempo corren peligro por culpa de esa maldita diosa. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Erza-san…- se preocupó Juvia poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

-Lo que hay que hacer es ir al paso.- dijo Gray.- Lidiar con lo que nos surja, no podemos pensar en qué o no puede llegar. No quiero preocuparme por cosas innecesarias antes de que siquiera ocurran.

-¿A qué viene ese optimismo?- preguntó Lucy.

-Tengo confianza en vosotros y en mí mismo.- dijo abiertamente.- Mi vida no puede estar más segura que en vuestras manos. Y os juro que yo protegeré vuestras vidas como vosotros hacéis con la mía.

-Gray tiene razón. Últimamente tiene arranques de persona inteligente, ¿eh?- bromeó Natsu.- Cuento con vosotros. Y también confío en vuestra fuerza… pero no fuerza para destructiva, capaz de eliminar hordas de enemigos, sino en la fuerza de lo que queréis. Así que terminemos con esto y regresemos a cumplir nuestros deseos.

Todos asintieron y las palabras de Natsu les inspiraron confianza.

-Yo voy a terminar con esto para poder volver a ver a Jerall. No se merece perder a nadie más, ni yo tampoco.- confesó Erza mientras el corazón le latía rápidamente.

-¿Vais a empezar a poneros sentimentales?- gruñó Gajeel.

-Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar, aguafiestas.- le dijo Lucy.- Natsu, luchemos y regresemos a casa.

-No lo dudes, Lucy.- contestó él.- Todavía nos quedan muchas misiones que cumplir juntos.

El ambiente siguió relajándose, y Gray buscó con la mirada a Juvia, que estaba de pie tras Erza cogiéndose por el brazo tímidamente, en segundo plano, como siempre. Mantuvo la mirada sobre ella esperando que sus ojos se encontraran, con calma, y al final ocurrió.

Juvia se sobresaltó y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Ladeó la cabeza instintivamente pero volvió a mirar a Gray, con una sonrisa.

Él le sonrió de vuelta y asintió levemente.

Antes de ponerse en marcha para la verdadera batalla, el mástil de una pequeña flota de barcos empezó a visualizarse en el horizonte, mar adentro.

-Ya llegamos, resistid.

_Nota del autor: Aprovecho para volveros a saludar y daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo, pero sobretodo… ¡PORQUE EL ANIME DE FAIRY TAIL REGRESA EL 5 DE ABRIL!_

_Estoy tan emocionado que me quiero morir, y ¿ya habéis visto el nuevo diseño de los personajes? ¿Qué os parecen? A mí una maravilla._

_Solo era eso, seguid leyendo y esperando el próxima capítulo porque no paran de ocurrírseme ideas, ¡así que agarraos que esto va para largo!_

_Saludos, William Egret_


	15. Enemigos ayer, compañeros mañana

Natsu y los demás estaban introduciéndose todavía más en el bosque para asegurar aunque fueran unas horas de reposo y descanso para el grupo entero. Se alejaban porque la luz que irradió Mist cuando desapareció les podía delatar, así que si no se daban prisa pronto podían ser víctimas de sus cazadores.

Los magos corrían a paso ligero, no podían dormirse en los laureles y caer en una emboscada.

-¿Todavía no llegamos?-preguntó Lucy, bajando el ritmo.

-¡No puedes reducir el ritmo!- le gritó Natsu cogiéndola de la mano impulsivamente.- Ya queda poco.

-¿Tú qué dices, Erza?- preguntó Gray.

-Un poco más.

El resto aguantaba bien a pesar de estar agotados, y pronto llegaron a un pequeño claro libre de árboles.

-Aquí es perfecto.- comprobó Erza satisfecha.

-Demasiado perfecto.- dijo Gajeel.- A mí no me gusta, parece hecho a medida para que nos confiemos y nos corten el cuello por sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- se asustó Lucy.

-Oye, no seas tan bestia.- comentó Natsu.- No va a pasarnos nada aquí, estoy seguro.

-Dejad ya la charla y poneros a descansar.- les ordenó Erza.- Esperemos que pronto hayan llegado los refuerzos, así que mientras tanto aprovechad para echar una cabezadita.

Gray se acercó donde estaba Juvia, de pie y en silencio.

-¿Qué te cuentas?- la saludó poniéndose a su lado.- ¿Estás cansada?

-Un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente te noto algo rara…

-Juvia está bien.

Gray sabía que no era cierto, le estaba quitando importancia como a todo lo que hacía. Entonces la cogió del brazo y la miró a los ojos.

-Deja ya esta mierda.- dijo sacudiéndola.- ¿Vas a decirme de una maldita vez qué te pasa?

Ella intentó contenerse mordiéndose el labio inferior, que le temblaba, pero finalmente empezó a llorar y abrazó a Gray, pasándole los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él se sorprendió, al igual que todos, que voltearon para ver qué le ocurría.

-¡O-oye! ¡Juvia, no quería hacerte llorar!- dijo nervioso.- Lo siento, yo no…

No sabía que decir, así que se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza a Juvia, dejándola llorar. Todos permanecían en silencia mientras escuchaban sus sollozos.

-Juvia está cansada.- dijo finalmente.- Todos están muriendo, no nos van a dejar en paz, vosotros y los refuerzos que están llegando también pueden acabar heridos… Juvia no quiere esto.

-No te preocupes tanto por los demás y cuídate a ti misma un poco más. No quiero que te pase nada, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Además- intervino Natsu- todos vamos a cuidar unos de otros, así que aguanta y tranquilízate, Juvia.

-Ven conmigo un momento.- le dijo Gray repentinamente, arrastrándola tras él.

Se alejaron unos metros del claro en el que estaban todos para tener algo de intimidad.

Entonces Gray se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y alzó la cabeza para mirar cómo Juvia lloraba.

-¿Gray-sama?

-Cuando quieras te tranquilizas.- respondió él.

-Juvia lo siente.- terminó de sollozar ella.

-Siéntate, por favor.

Ella obedeció y se sentó como Gray, en el mismo sitio donde estaba. Él se acercó hasta ponerse a escasos centímetros de ella y le cogió las manos.

-Créeme cuando te digo que todo va a ir bien. No va a morir nadie más.

-Usted no puede saberlo…

-Creía que confiabas en mí.

Ella agachó la cabeza, siendo incapaz de contestarle a lo que Gray puso sus manos en las mejillas de Juvia.

-Basta, por favor.- pidió ella incómoda.- Gray-sama, deje esto.

-¿Dejar el qué? ¿De pedirte que dejes de tener miedo?

-Juvia está muy inquieta desde que llegamos a este lugar y usted actúa muy extraño.

-Lo que he hecho ha sido dejar de ser un idiota contigo, a partir de ahora te trataré como te mereces.- le dijo, y repentinamente besó repetidas veces la mejilla de Juvia, haciéndola enrojecer.

-¿¡Gray-sama?!- apenas le salían las palabras.

Las luces brillantes revolotearon a su alrededor, saliendo de la nada.

-¡Atención magos!- decían.

-¿Otra vez vosotros? ¿Quiénes sois?- exclamó Gray poniéndose delante de Juvia.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza y Gajeel se reunieron donde estaban Gray, Juvia y las luces.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Erza.

-¿Y estas luces?- se asustó Lucy.

-Somos aliados, confiad en nosotros.- dijeron.- Pero no hay tiempo, tenéis que escapar. ¡Hacia la costa!

-¡De acuerdo, rápido!- gritó Natsu.

-¿Tampoco vais a decirme nada esta vez?- se paró Gray delante de las luces.

-¿Tienen colas las hadas?- hicieron resonar tibiamente. Y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, solo el recuerdo de sus últimas palabras.

Gray reemprendió la carrera y junto al resto corrió hacia la costa.

-¿Por qué a la costa?- preguntaba Gajeel.

-No lo sé, pero estaban ayudando… Estoy seguro.- contestó Gray.

Corrieron y corrieron pero antes de salir del bosque una decena de bestias les cortaron el paso.

-¡Aquí estáis!- gritaron eufóricos.- ¡Eh, todos, están aquí!

-¡Cállate!- le chistó Lucy acaloradamente.

-Supongo que llegar al objetivo sin intromisiones era pedir demasiado, ¿no?- dijo Natsu.- ¡Acabemos con ellos y sigamos!

La lucha entre los árboles empezó apresuradamente.

-Lucy, no uses tus llaves. Reserva tu energía mágica para más tarde.- le recomendó Erza.

Lucy asintió y empuñó su látigo.

-¡No dejéis que nos acorralen!- gritó Gajeel, así que los magos de Fairy Tail se dispersaron para separar a sus enemigos. El único inconveniente era que ellos también estarían separados de sus amigos, pero no iban a subestimarse a ellos mismos hasta ese punto.

Natsu no tuvo ningún problema en derribar a sus tres enemigos con un puñetazo ardiente seguido de su poderoso rugido. Erza tuvo que equiparse con su armadura de la emperatriz del rayo para acabar con las bestias que la amenazaban, y Gray hizo de sus rivales unos cubos de hielo impenetrables. Gajeel también machacó a un par de enormes bestias, y Juvia por su parte se limitaba a dejar que los golpes de los enemigos la traspasasen.

-¡Esta es la mujer de agua!- se alarmó un monstruo, recordando las advertencias de Hécate.- ¿No tenemos ninguna bruja cerca para que se la cargue?

-¡No!

Las bestias restantes miraron a su alrededor y aceptaron que debían retirarse.

-¡Re-Retirada!

Pero Juvia no les dejó escapar y les encerró en su water lock.

-¿Todos estáis bien?- comprobó Natsu tras ver a sus amigos reunirse de nuevo.

-Ningún problema.- dijo Gajeel.

-Ahora sigamos directamente hacia la costa, rápido, no podemos perder tiempo.- les dijo Erza apresuradamente.

Reemprendieron la marcha y pronto salieron del bosque, por fin dejaron atrás los árboles y la maleza que podían esconder multitud de enemigos.

La costa estaba cerca, cada vez más, y conforme avanzaban se podía ver el mar a lo lejos.

Aunque no pudieron relajarse, ya que un conjunto de brujas y monstruos les seguían los pasos más cerca de lo que pensaban.

-Nos siguen.- olió Natsu, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Gray se detuvo unos instantes mientras el resto seguía corriendo, y entonces hizo una gran pared de hielo, para hacerlos voltear y poder ganar algo de tiempo. Luego alcanzó a los demás.

-¡Rápido, Gray-sama!- gritó Juvia, esperando a que Gray les alcanzase.

El corazón les iba a cien por hora, se les iba a salir del pecho.

-¡Ya llegamos!- anunció Lucy aliviada.

-¡¿Pero qué nos espera en la costa?!- gruñó Gajeel al ver que no había nada de especial en ella. Solo estaba el mar.

-¡Rápido, entrad todos en el agua!- les advirtió Juvia.

Todos iban entrando con una burbuja de aire en la cabeza, obra de la maga de agua.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Natsu sumergido.

-Mejor estar aquí que ahí fuera.- dijo Erza.

-Pero pueden reunirse en la costa cada vez más enemigos…- cayó en la cuenta Juvia.

-Por no hablar que también hay monstruos marinos.- añadió Lucy temblando.

-Vamos a defendernos desde aquí. Tengo una idea.- les dijo Gray seriamente.

Entonces creó una superficie sólida de hielo, sobre un trozo de mar, para que el resto subiera y pudiera defenderse en condiciones. En cambio Lucy y Juvia se quedaron dentro del agua, sin subir a la creación de Gray.

-¡Vamos a repelerlos a esta distancia, que no se acerquen!- anunció Erza mientras se equipaba con su armadura de la rueda celestial.

Gray se preparaba para lanzar lanzas heladas, y Natsu y Gajeel sus rugidos de dragón.

-¡Ábrete, puerta del portador de agua, Aquario!- invocó Lucy mientras de su llave emergía su espíritu acuático.

-Ya estoy aquí.-dijo la sirena enfurecida.

Mientras, en la orilla seguían llegando enemigos. Al parecer habían dado la voz de alarma y pronto toda Tierra Negra sabría su paradero.

-¡Lo único que podemos hacer es machacarlos conforme vayan llegando, es una prueba de desgaste!- les dijo Natsu a sus compañeros.

-¡Brujas, arqueros, todo aquel que se defienda en el agua, derribadles!- gritó una enorme bestia enemiga.

De la nada aparecieron de las oscuras profundidades del mar una docena de serpientes marinas, wyverns azules y tritones corruptos de ojos rojos.

-¡Lucy-san, cuidado!- advirtió Juvia.

-¡Chicos, Juvia y yo nos ocuparemos del agua!- gritó Lucy conteniendo su miedo.

-¡De acuerdo, nosotros nos encargamos de los de la orilla!- le confirmó Natsu.

Y la batalla se reanudó, nunca pareció tener ni principio ni final, pero allí seguían.

-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!- lanzó Natsu con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Rugido del dragón de hierro!- le emuló Gajeel.

Con su ataque doble pudieron acabar con muchos objetivos, y al ver su efectividad no dejaron de atacarles.

-¡Ice maker lance!- lanzó entonces Gray, clavando estacas sin ningún miramiento.

-¡Bailad, espadas!- gritaba Erza mientras una infinidad de filos volaban disparadas hacia todo aquel que se le ponía por delante.

De momento aguantaban bien, pero si la cuestión era aguantar el desgaste no tenían nada que hacer… Eran un sinfín de enemigos, que no dejaban de llegar.

Dentro del agua Juvia y Aquario seguían con su lucha, y la verdad, ellas creían que les iba a costar menos repeler a las espantosas y acechantes criaturas de las profundidades. Eran realmente fuertes, y su objetivo era el bloque de hielo sobre el que estaban el resto de sus amigos, así que lo único que podían hacer era repelerles, lanzarlos lejos y minar sus fuerzas.

Hasta que se vieron obligadas y, cogiéndose de la mano como en su día, Lucy y Juvia realizaron un potente _unison raid, _pero sin embargo eso no mermó completamente la vitalidad de sus enemigos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Lucy asustada. Estaba empezando a desesperarse, y una serpiente le rompió la burbuja de aire de un coletazo, por la espalda.

-¡Lucy-san!- Juvia vio a su amiga en peligro y sacó fuerzas para elevarla a la superficie con un torbellino, hasta depositarla sobre el hielo.

La maga de espíritus estelares estaba mareada y tosía, además Aquario de desvaneció.

-¡Hey, conejita!- se alarmó Gajeel.

-Estoy…bien.

-¡Lucy, no puedes rendirte!- la alentó Natsu.

Ella asintió y se levantó lentamente, sacando ahora a Sagitario para ayudar con el ataque a distancia.

Encima de la pequeña isla improvisada resistían cada vez menos, sin poder evitar que algunos monstruos se adentraran en el agua, acercándose a ellos.

-No podemos con todos…-empezó a flaquear Erza.

Gray, Natsu y Gajeel también notaban la falta de poder mágico, al igual que Juvia, que apenas podía resistir la multitud de ataques que recibía debajo del agua.

-¡Juvia, sal de ahí!- le gritó Gray en un grito desesperado.

Ella se resignó y se asomó rápidamente a la superficie. Gray le tendió la mano y la ayudó a subir. No pudo evitar desplomarse sobre el bloque de hielo, cogiendo aire a grandes cantidades.

-Aguanta.- dijo Gray cogiéndola entre sus brazos.

-Gray-sama, Juvia lo siente…

El resto estaba exhausto. No sabían el tiempo que llevaban ahí encima sin un descanso, y cada vez veían la victoria más lejana.

Pero antes de darse cuenta siquiera, un brillo rosa destacó sobre sus muñecas, en forma de brazalete con un corazón al medio. A Gray y a Juvia les sonó muy familiar. Pero eso no fue todo, en el cielo se visualizó una figura envuelta del brillo que emiten los meteoritos en toda su fuerza, directamente hacia las bestias y brujas que acechaban en la orilla.

-¡Ice maker dragon!- se oyó gritar tras que un enorme dragón de hielo arrasara.

-¡Rugido del dios del cielo!

La gravedad también descendió repentinamente, y unas estocadas atravesaron a la velocidad de la luz a los enemigos.

-¡Miau, kitten blast!

-¡Ábrete, puerta de los peces, Piscis!

Y en el cielo, de nuevo, volaban unas sombras mientras otras dos más pequeñas se aproximaban al bloque de hielo.

-¡Rugido del dragón de luz!

-¡Rugido del dragón de oscuridad!

-¡Rugido del dragón del cielo!

Una centella que echaba chispas también les pasó por encima, y detrás avanzaban tres figuras, fieles al rayo de miradas a tener en cuenta.

Pero eso no era todo.

-¡Escritura sólida, terremoto!

Unas cartas salieron disparadas hasta explotar al llegar a la orilla.

-¡Luchar es de hombres!

-¡Animal soul!

-¡Satan soul!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Lucy con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Sentimos la tardanza.- se dejó escuchar la voz del Maestro Makarov.

-Sabía que estaríais bien, mis estrategias nunca fallan.- dijo Mavis también.

-¡Escuchadme todos, proteged a los valientes que han estado luchando aquí desde el principio!- escucharon todos telepáticamente.

-¡Sí!- retumbó con fuerza.

Pronto no quedó ni rastro del enemigo, y los agotados Natsu y compañía pudieron tumbarse y descansar con la tranquilidad que les proporcionaba no estar solos.


	16. ¿Tienen cola las hadas?

Al verse fuera de peligro, Natsu y los demás se permitieron caer derrumbados contra el hielo, perdiendo incluso hasta la razón temporalmente.

Ya no había enemigos cerca, así que el siguiente paso era encontrar un refugio en condiciones para tanta gente, ahora que había llegado un barco lleno de refuerzos.

-¡Natsu! ¡Despierta!- decía Happy cuando se acercó a ellos.

-Happy…- dijo Natsu abriendo un poco los ojos.- Todo está bien.- y volvió a cerrarlos.

-No te preocupes, Happy. Están bien, solo necesitan descanso.- le tranquilizó Wendy.

Happy cargó con su amigo y Lily hizo lo mismo con Gajeel.

-Gray, si Ul te viera en este estado…- comentó Lyon colocándolo a sus espaldas con resignación.

Cana cogió a Lucy con algo de esfuerzo, y feliz de volver a verla.

Pero eso no era todo: Jeral y Meredy también se acercaron a ayudar a sus amigos.

-Erza.

-¡Jeral!- pudo decir ella, que seguía despierta.- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ayudarte.- le sonrió, cogiéndola en brazos mientras ella enrojecía.

Meredy en cambio se puso de cuclillas delante de Juvia y se le iluminó la cara al ver la cara de su vieja amiga.

"Siempre acabas inconsciente" pensó ella, cogiendo a Juvia para ocuparse de llevarla con los demás.

-¡Seguidme todos!- anunció en voz alta Mavis, con un tono risueño.

-¿Sabes siquiera hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- murmuró Laxus con desconfianza.

-¡No dudes de la primera, idiota!- le riñó el maestro Makarov.- Ser maestros de Fairy Tail nos proporciona ciertos conocimientos, así que limítate a confiar en ella.

-Como digas, como digas.

Todos sabían que Mavis sabía más de lo que contaba, y es que ella no fue la fundadora del gremio por casualidad, ni tampoco le puso el primer nombre que se le ocurrió: Fairy Tail.

Mavis se pasó media vida buscando hadas, y finalmente las encontró. Pudo comprobar que existían, y fue entonces cuando decidió formar el gremio bajo esta nombre.

Su gran búsqueda tras las hadas la habían hecho pasar por un sinfín de aventuras con sus compañeros magos, y había disfrutado de tal manera que no podía abandonar el mundo sin la certeza de que nuevas generaciones de jóvenes magos intrépidos viviesen una aventura como mínimo igual que la que ella vivió. Este secreto ha sido transferido de maestro en maestro.

Esto le llevó el favor de las hadas, de todas las tierras y países, formando un vínculo especial, y como en muchos lugares sobre la Tierra, en Tierra Negra vivían hadas, ocultándose del mundo a su conveniencia. Ellas fueron las que han estado ayudando continuamente a los magos de Fairy Tail, sus legítimos aliados. Además, poseían un conocimiento y una visión verídica y global de su hábitat.

En ese momento las hadas guiaron a Mavis, y a su vez, ésta llevó a sus sucesores y seguidores hasta la mansión blanca, el lugar donde vivían las brujas hasta hace poco.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Levy con los pelos de punta.

-Aquí es donde vamos a descansar mientras organizamos una buena estrategia.- respondió Mavis.

-Como sea, démonos prisa.- dijo Lyon todavía cargando con Gray.- Chelia debe atender a los indispuestos.

Ella asintió enérgicamente, con ganas de ayudar. En realidad todos querían actuar ya, especialmente los "refuerzos" externos que no pertenecían a Fairy Tail, pero habían atendido a la llamada de ayuda como si se tratasen del mismo gremio. En total se habían reunido Lyon, Chelia, Kagura, Milliana, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Jeral y Meredy.

Además, por supuesto, de algunos magos de Fairy Tail: Wendy, Laxus, Fried, Bixslow, Evergreen, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Levy, Cana, Warren, Happy, Lily, Charle y los dos maestros Mavis y Makarov.

Las hadas escogieron ese lugar, tan peligroso antaño, por la comodidad del gran número de magos. Además, ahora estaba deshabitado y fuera de peligro, y con un par de runas de la mano de Fried podían repeler los peligros desde dentro.

-Vaya, qué cantidad de magos.- dijo una voz soñolienta antes de que entraran por la puerta.

-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!- exclamaron al ver cómo una joven chica flotaba frente a ellos.

-Es el enemigo.- dijo Mavis.

-Así es, fantasma. Soy Hécate, diosa de los ángeles, monstruos y brujas.

Todos los que no eran miembros de Fairy Tail estaban algo desconcertados, pues ellos no podían ver ni escuchar a la primera maestra, en cambio Hécate sí pudo, y tras un ligero movimiento de brazo hizo que se hiciese visible a ojos de todos.

-Hacer que todos puedan verme no es un inconveniente.- dijo Mavis sintiéndose desafiada.

-Ya lo sé, solo estaba ayudando a vuestra patética alianza. Tener una líder invisible no os iba a llevar muy lejos, ¿no crees?

-¡No le hables así a la primera!- gritó Makarov.

-Nadie te ha preguntado, viejo senil.- le contestó casi ignorando su presencia.

-¡Oye tú!- enfureció Laxus lanzándose hacia Hécate de un chispazo, pero una barrera le impidió acercarse a ella, y salió lanzado varios metros atrás.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- gritó Evergreen.

-Solo he venido aquí a sondear la situación. Yo también tengo que pensar en una estrategia.- esto último lo dijo mirando de reojo a Mavis.

-Planea lo que quieras, pero me aseguraré de que tu cabeza quede separada del resto de tu cuerpo.- contestó la primera con los ojos llenos de furia.

-No tenéis lo que hay que tener. Puede que esos seis que lleváis a cuestas sí lo tengan, pero gracias a vuestra llegada se verán estorbados por vosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Cana confusa.

-Digo que ellos ya han experimentado el verdadero terror de Tierra Negra, estaban empezando a saber cómo actuar en nuestra contra, pero ahora llegáis vosotros, pensado que sois caballeros de reluciente armadura.- Hécate se rió.- Bueno, ya he sido lo suficientemente generosa con vosotros, ahora debo preparar vuestra muerte.

La diosa se desvaneció del suelo y todos se quedaron sin saber qué decir.

-No ha dicho más que tonterías.- dijo Elfman por fin.

-Tienes razón, hermano. Será mejor que no nos subestimen.

-¿Qué opinas, primera?- dijo Jeral acercándose a Mavis con Erza en brazos.

-Tengo que pensarlo, pero puede que tenga razón hasta cierto punto.- respondió ella.

-De momento lo mejor será dejar que los heridos reposen.- intervino Kagura con desconfianza hacia Jeral, pero de momento ella quería que Erza y el resto estuviesen bien.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- le dijo él mirándola seriamente. Luego bajó su vista y observó la espada que colgaba de la cintura de la espadachín.- ¿Vas a matarme esta vez?

-De momento no me apetece, pero como hagas algo raro…

-¡Suficiente!- dijo Meredy dando torpes zancadas debido al peso que ejercía Juvia sobre el suyo.- Por favor, dejad esto ya.

-No hagas que desconfíe de ti también.- dijo Kagura, dando media vuelta y largándose.

-¿Te preocupa?- le preguntó entonces Jeral a su compañera de gremio.

-No especialmente. Sé por experiencia que dos alguien con la determinación para matar a su objetivo puede volverse todo lo contrario.- sonrió.

-Este gremio… Fairy Tail es una caja de sorpresas capaz de todo.

El gran portón de la mansión se abrió y todos entraron. No tardaron en distribuirse por todas las plantas y dormitorios, dando prioridad a los que seguían débiles.

La noche se hizo más cerrada cuando Juvia se despertó, incorporándose de golpe sobre la almohada.

-¿Dónde…?

No había nadie, estaba en un lugar que desconocía y empezaba a temer por su seguridad y la de los demás. Ya estaba cansada de esa situación, muy cansada. Pero algo la extrañó, ya que de su muñeca surgía un leve brillo rosa que conocía muy bien.

-¿Meredy? No puede ser…

La puerta se abrió y entró Meredy. Al ver lo asustada que estaba Juvia se lanzó rápidamente a su lado y la abrazó.

-Juvia, todo está bien, no hay porqué temer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esto sigue siendo Tierra Negra? ¿Juvia lo ha soñado todo?

-No has soñado nada, sigues aquí, pero no estás sola. Hemos llegado a ayudaros a todos.

-¿Está el resto bien?

-Sin problemas.

-¿Por qué has usado esto?- preguntó Juvia señalando su muñeca. Meredy desactivó su magia.

-Era para asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-Muchas gracias, Juvia se encuentra perfectamente.

-Chelia y Wendy se han encargado de acelerar vuestra recuperación.

Juvia sonrió por primera vez y sintió un alivio inmenso al comprobar que había más gente de la que pensaba en un principio.

-¿Gray-sama está bien?

-Claro, está en la habitación del final del pasillo.- sugirió Meredy sentándose sobre la cama.

Juvia sonrió y se levantó de un salto. Luego sonrió a su amiga y salió del cuarto.

Gray por su parte estaba despierto desde hacía un par de horas. Estaba de pie mirando a través de los cristales de un gran ventanal, fumando un cigarrillo que dedujo que pertenecía a la bruja que se hospedaba en esa habitación.

Lanzaba bocanadas de humo contra el cristal, sin pensar en nada. Entonces oyó el pomo de la puerta girar.

-¡Lyon, vete a la mierda, déjame en paz de una vez!- gritó con enfado.

-No debería gritar de esa forma, hay gente descansando.- le contestó alguien que no era Lyon.

-¡Juvia, estás bien!

Ella no pudo evitar correr enérgicamente hacia Gray, lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¿Fuma?- se extrañó ella entonces.

-Oh, no, es solo un viejo hábito.- dijo apagando el cigarrillo contra la mesa.- Estaba muy nervioso, bueno, últimamente lo he estado.

-Para Juvia tampoco está siendo fácil.- dijo mientras apretaba sus brazos contra la espalda de Gray.

-Ya ha pasado lo peor.- le tranquilizó él, atreviéndose a pasarle sus brazos por la cintura y pegándose todavía más a ella.

-¿Creía que era Lyon-sama?

-Perdón por eso, pero verle nada más despertarse no es lo más agradable del mundo. Y después se ha pasado aquí un buen rato incordiando.

-Solo se preocupa por ti.- murmuró ella apoyándose en su pecho.

-¡Pero que a mí no me hace falta que nadie se preocupe por ti!

-¡Juvia también lo hace!

-¡Pero si eres tú no me importa porque te qui…!- se detuvo ante el torrente de palabras que estaba empezando a soltar, pero ya que estaba…

Y entonces Gray, por fin y después de tanto tiempo en tensión e inseguridades, cogió a Juvia por los hombros y la besó profundamente, con los ojos cerrados.

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Juvia mientras correspondía al beso. Se separaron para coger aire y se dijeron mirándose a los ojos y al mismo tiempo:

-Gray-sama, te quiero.

-Te quiero, Juvia.

Siguieron abrazados y besándose, sin parar y sin detenerse a comprobar el paso del tiempo.

Gray condujo a Juvia a su cama y allí siguieron demostrándose su amor, no sin antes bloquear la puerta congelándola, para evitar posibles interrupciones.

Nota del autor: Problema solucionado, he arreglado los capítulos para que se lean normalmente. Al principio no sabía de qué se trataba, ya que he recibido un par de comentarios, pero me he metido en la vista previa y he visto a qué os referíais.

Os explico (puede que os sirva en un futuro): yo escribo mi fic en un documento Word, y para subirlo lo copio y lo pego. De lo que no era consciente era que había habido modificaciones en este sistema de subida, y yo no me había dado cuenta.

El caso es que ya está arreglado y he vuelto a resubir los capítulos 15 y 16. Disculpad las molestias.


	17. Magos y ángeles

17

-¿Qué tal… ha estado?- preguntó Gray con las mejillas enrojecidas, respirando profundamente.

-Oh, ah, pues bien… Juvia cree que sí, Gray-sama, uh.- respondió Juvia de la misma manera que Gray.

Ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama, abrazados y jugueteando con sus dedos, con las manos cogidas.

-A la próxima será mejor, dicen que la primera vez siempre es extraña.- dijo él.

-Juvia todavía no asimila todo esto. No parece real.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que hay demasiadas emociones fuertes juntas: terror, confusión, amor…

Gray sonrió a esto último y le besó la frente.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta, dando dos golpes secos contra la madera.

-Gray, en 10 minutos nos reuniremos en el vestíbulo.- dijo Lyon.- Todos están avisados, así que no llegues tarde.

-¡Entendido!- contestó.

-Juvia debería regresar a…

-¿Por qué? ¿Se te ha perdido algo allá? Vayamos abajo, venga.

La pareja se levantó y se puso la ropa que llevaban antes. A los poco minutos bajaron al vestíbulo.

-Juvia, ¿cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Lucy nada más llegar.

-Juvia se siente muy bien.- sonrió ella.

-Yo creo que eres una masoquista.- comentó Meredy en broma.

-Lo es.- confirmó Gajeel, que las escuchaba desde la distancia.

-¿Masoquista?- dijo Juvia roja por el apuro.

-Vamos a hablar de eso ahora.-les dijo Mavis, que pasaba por su lado.

-¿¡Vamos a hablar que Juvia es una masoquista!?- rompió Juvia en un grito.

Mavis se colocó delante de todos los presentes, ya descansados y repuestos.

-Es hora del ataque. Ahora o nunca, Hécate no va a darnos más tiempo de cortesía.

Todos permanecían en tensión y escuchando con atención.

-Ella sabe cómo vamos a actuar, sabe vuestros fuertes.-dijo señalando a Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel y Juvia.- Como muy bien dijo, vosotros sois su mayor amenaza, os habéis ganado ese puesto por antigüedad aquí. Pero vamos a darle esa satisfacción a esa maldita bruja. Vosotros seis seréis el eje del ataque, y ella habrá preparado a vuestros adversarios que desconocemos. Ahí estamos en desventaja, pero podemos con esto y mucho más.

El maestro Makarov tomó la palabra.

-Contamos con que enviará a seis de la élite para sobreponerse a vosotros. Por eso haremos seis grupos, y uno de ellos será el apoyo de la retirada. O sea, que con esto resultan 5 bandos ofensivos.

-El equipo de apoyo de retirada se ocupará de cubrir y asegurar el camino de vuelta y el barco. Imaginaros que planeen destruirlo; así ya perderíamos, ganásemos o no la lucha. No podemos permitir que nos corten el paso, así que Levy, Cana, Fried, Warren, Elfman y Lisanna, ese será vuestro trabajo.

-Entendido.- dijeron ellos.

-Pero un segundo.- intervino Natsu.- Si ellos serán seis, a nosotros solo nos quedan 5 grupos… y ninguno de los que estamos aquí desde el principio está de apoyo.

-No te adelantes.- le dijo Makarov.

-Para ellos es tan evidente como para nosotros que Gray y Juvia estarán dentro del mismo grupo, es inevitable. Hécate lo sabe, así que enviará a una pareja de enemigos contra ellos.- explicó Mavis.- Y ahí es donde entra el masoquismo de Juvia.- bromeó.- Juvia, tienes muchos puntos fuertes, pero mi favorito es tu faceta de berseker.

-¿Berseker?- se extrañó ella.

-Así es. Tú no eres una delicada maga que lanza hechizos desde la retaguardia. No temes a dañarte a ti misma, luchas cuerpo a cuerpo arriesgando tu integridad. Eso es peligroso, pero tú cuentas con un extra: tu cuerpo de agua, la defensa impenetrable. El caso es que tú tomarás ese rol, lucha como realmente sabes.

Meredy la miraba, recordando cómo Juvia había estado dispuesta a prácticamente perder la movilidad de una pierna por el bien de su batalla.

-Gray, tú irás con Juvia y lucha hasta llegar al límite, crea hielo como nunca antes lo has hecho.

-Sí.- contestó.

-Pero no he terminado todavía. Lyon, irás con ellos, y Meredy, tú también.

-¿Nosotros?

-Vuestro as en la manga serán los ataques combinados, los unison raid.

-¡Pero Juvia no sabe si puede hacerlo con Lyon-sama!- dijo ella preocupada.

-Para eso estará Meredy contigo. Puede enlazaros y facilitar la situación. Por encima de todo quiero que luchéis con todo lo que queráis, y su os veis con la necesidad de hacerlo… Depende de vosotros.- sonrió Mavis.- ¡Equipo fusión, adjudicado!

-Siguientes, el equipo celestial: Lucy, irás con Yukino. Trabajáis juntas a la perfección, sois conscientes. Y además hemos decidido incluir a Jeral, Wendy y Chelia.- dijo Makarov.

"Vaya equipo tan raro" fue lo que pensaron todos, pero su magia guardaba una coherencia aplastante.

-¿Crees que podrás adaptarte bien, Jeral?- le preguntó Mavis.

-No hay problema.- accedió él.

-Pues si es así, vayamos con los siguientes: Natsu, Sting y Laxus, el equipo garra. Vuestro fuerte es la gran ofensiva con la que contáis. No hay enemigo que se os resista individualmente, así que los tres juntos seréis invencibles. Confío mucho en vosotros.- les dijo Mavis con el corazón acelerado.

-Estoy encendido.- dijo Natsu.

Sting se vio muy entusiasmado al ver que colaboraría con su admirado Natsu. Laxus también estaba conforme, aunque no daba señales de emotividad, como de costumbre.

-El equipo oculto estará formado por Gajeel, Rogue, Bixslow y Milliana. Sois escurridizos y sabéis aprovechar las condiciones que os rodean. Además, Bixslow puede poseer objetos y Milliana anular la magia. En cuanto a Gajeel y Rogue, estoy deseando ver qué surge de vuestro trabajo en equipo.

Todos asintieron.

-Y para finalizar.-anunció Makarov.-El último grupo, el equipo corona, formado por Erza, Kagura, Mirajane y Evergreen.

-Vais a demostrarle a esa maldita Hécate qué es ser una auténtica diosa.- dijo Mavis con rabia.- Machacad a quien tengáis delante con la gran variedad de ataques con los que contáis.

-Quedarán deslumbrados ante mi belleza de hada, no será necesario luchar.- rió Evergreen excéntricamente.

-No empieces, Ever.- la cortó Erza con una mirada amenazante.

-Ahora que ya está todo planeado no puedo alargar más disculparme con vosotros…- dijo el maestro Makarov.- Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel y Juvia, lamento que lo hayáis tenido que pasar tan mal por culpa de mi ineptitud como maestro.

-No sigas, abuelo.- le cortó Natsu.- No había manera de…

-Makarov, los accidentes ocurren.- dijo Mavis también.- ¿Cuántos errores cometí yo siendo maestra? Lo importante es que has criado a tus chicos fuertes y con principios. No hay más que mirarles. Debes estar orgulloso de ellos.

El anciano maestro soltó unas lágrimas que enternecieron a todo el mundo. Realmente le querían como el padre que muchos nunca habían tenido.

Pero los magos de Fairy Tail y sus aliados no eran los únicos que planeaban su ataque definitivo.

En el Altar de los cuatro pilares, el cuartel general de Hécate, ella organizaba sus futuras acciones.

-Esta va a ser una batalla planificada: ellos saben cómo actuaremos, y nosotros sabemos todos sus movimientos. Así que ganará el más fuerte, simplemente eso.- decía Hécate.

Junto a ella estaban su fiel compañero Willow, e Ivy, nombrada recientemente líder de las brujas, en sucesión de Monna, la anterior que ellos mismos asesinaron.

Pero había nuevos rostros además de ellos.

-Mi señora, ya hemos llegado.

-Perfecto. Os necesito para vencer, a vosotros que os hacen llamar ángeles.- respondió la diosa.

-Oh, no somos realmente ángeles, mi señora, solo es que…

-Sé perfectamente lo que sois y lo que no.- cortó ella.- Podéis seguir llamándoos ángeles, ya que actuaréis para mí, vuestra diosa. Lo que espero de vosotros es que me traigáis a esos magos entrometidos que han llegado. No solo Fairy Tail, ya que tienen refuerzos de otros poderosos gremios.

-Con todos mis respetos, los magos no tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros.

-Me intrigáis, ya que no dejáis de ser magos también, como ellos.

-Oh, eso sería demasiado ya, mi diosa. Somos aberraciones, deshechos, demonios, guardianes, ángeles, hechiceros, bestias… Somos lo que la situación requiere, pero en esencia, sus soldados hasta la muerte.

-Eso es lo importante. Ya conocéis de lo que son capaces vuestros enemigos, y tened en cuenta su objetivo en todo momento: acabar conmigo. Matar a una diosa simplemente es… No tiene nombre.

-No permitiremos que eso llegue a ocurrir. Definitivamente saldremos victoriosos.

-Menos palabrería. ¿Ya os habéis organizado?

-Por supuesto. Con vuestra información, sabemos cómo se van a mover y de qué forma. Hemos pensado en enviar a una armada de bestias y brujas para que jueguen un poco con el grupo que vigilará el barco que les asegura la vuelta a casa. Después de todo, no les será útil una vez estén muertos.

-Sigue hablando, te escucho.- dijo Hécate.

-Yo me ocuparé del dragón de fuego y sus acompañantes.

-Eroquen, por muy comandante que seas, no les subestimes.- le advirtió la diosa al jefe.

-No lo haré, mi diosa. Soy el portador del equilibrio, por lo que conozco la medida justa para hacer que algo se convierta en virtuoso o todo lo contrario. Por otra parte, Vincent se encontrará con el dragón de acero, es más que capaz de hacer convulsionar cualquier cosa que se le ponga en su camino, y estoy seguro de que su enemigo le hará perder los nervios y entrar en cólera. Me encantaría estar allí para verles.

Hécate movió la cabeza ligeramente y pudo ver al resto de ángeles tras Eroquen. Dirigió entonces la mirada sobre Vincent, que sonreía enseñando sus afilados dientes.

-Marland y Florencia irán a por la parejita de hielo y agua. Sabemos que actúan en perfecta sincronía, pero eso se quedará a la altura de la nada cuando vean en acción a sus contrincantes, ¿no es así, chicos?

Marland y Florencia asintieron en silencio.

-Nata luchará contra Lucy, que es claramente la débil del grupo, pero nos preocupa su potencial, por lo que Nata será la apropiada para sellarla para que no despierte jamás. Y finalmente Olivia se enfrentará a Erza.

-Esta me preocupa especialmente.- dijo la diosa.

-Lo sé, mi señora, pero Olivia la desgarrará en pocos segundos a esa falsa reina de las hadas, confíe en nosotros.

-Que así sea.

Y con esto dio por terminada la preparación para la matanza final.

-Mi diosa, ¿y qué hay de mí?- preguntó Ivy una vez los ángeles se fueron.

-Tú eres la líder de las brujas, y Willow ha sido nombrado recientemente jefe de las bestias. Vosotros de momento seleccionad a vuestras mejores tropas para que vayan contra el grupo que vigilará su barco.

-¿Solo eso?

-Ivy, ten paciencia.- le dijo Willow.- Somos por encima de todo las manos de Hécate, debemos estar para ella en caso de complicaciones.

-Entiendo… Si es así, será un honor permanecer junto a usted.- juró Ivy, orgullosa de sí misma.


End file.
